The Bloodthirsty, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain
by Jester Fraser
Summary: CH23 in.another what if story. What if Gohan accidently launched himself? and he landed on Planet Freezer and got amnesia? He would be raised by the prince! OOC Vegeta, I just wanted it that way.
1. Default Chapter

Untitled for now

Disclaimer: *sniff* don't own DBZ *sniff sniff*

---Begin chapter---

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A man said walking into a room. He was dressed in sayains armor and was short with spiky hair that went upwards. He went over and grabbed and young boy of 4 and a half by the back of his neck, and turned the boy to face him, still holding him up. He smirked, "Well well, it looks like little Jangler wants to go out and fight."

The boy nodded, "You would too have done the same thing I was _going_ to do if you were me. I know you like to fight Dad."

"Hehe, true, but you shouldn't."

"I can beat all those mother fuckers out there on the streets!" Jangler said wagging his body to get out of the man's grip.

"Hm, true, but then what will you do if you face a new and stronger opponent? What will you do? Hm?"

"I'd outsmart the bastard like I do to Nappa!" The little kid said.

"Hehe, Jangler you are truly my son," The man said. "And you can make all of them cry."

"I wanna make Friezer cry!" Jangler said shaking his head vigorously making his black spiky hair fall on his face. 

"Hehe! You? You're merely four years old, you'd be lucky to land a punch on his foot even if he were to give you a free shot!" The man laughed. The boy glared at him mockingly. Then his expression changed.

"Yeah, you're right Dad, _you're_ the one to kill him! If anyone deserves the honor of killing that bastard it's you, the King of Sayains!"

"Ha ha- oh, I'm not going to be king until I kill him. It's my goal. But what would I be king of? Only you, Nappa, Raditz, Kakkarrot and I are the only sayains left!"

"We'd find a way to re-build the Sayain Embassy!"

"Humph don't get your hopes up son, you know it's impossible!"

Then the doors opened and big bald man in Sayain armor stepped in.

"Hey, Vegeta, Friezer wants us to go to Earth and get Raditz to come back. I thought while we're there that we could get Kakkarot to come too," the man said.

Vegeta sighed deeply and put down Jangler, "Nappa, have you ever heard of knocking on the Fucking door???"

"Knock knock," an evil voice said that almost sounded like a girls. The three sayains fell to their knees bowing before the "supreme ruler of the Universe" Friezer.

"Oh, Vegeta, you should really mind your language around the little child," He said.

"Yes, milord," Vegeta said not looking up.

"Hm, Like Nappa said, I want you to go to Earth and find Raditz, he left here without permission, and what is Kakkarot?"

"He's something I heard Raditz talking about, he's still battling Kakkarot," Nappa said.

"Hm, well, you two must leave immediately," Friezer said. Then jangler shot up.

"Hey Friezer! I want to go too! I'm tired of staying here! I'm stronger than Nappa! I want to go and have fun!"

"Jangler!" Vegeta hissed and got up to beat him in front of Friezer as much as Vegeta hated to do so.

"Don't get up Vegeta, he wants fun, he'll get fun, but you're not going to Earth, Jangler, you're going to other assignments. Vegeta, Nappa, leave now!"

"Yes milord," they said and left to Earth. Leaving Jangler and Friezer in the room.

"Now, brat, I want to know, what do you know of your past life?"

"Nothing, I'm Vegeta's son that's all," Jangler said, he was rather confused.

"Listen, brat I'm going to tell you what happened, When the planet Vegeta was hit by the meteorite," Jangler tensed up, he knew that the meteorite thing was a complete lie, "Only four sayains survived, your father, your mother, Raditz and Nappa. You're the last Sayain child. You're mine, you know that. So when I say that you aren't going with those two you are not going with them!" Friezer yelled the last six words. "Now, you are powerful enough to go and purge planets, so I'm sending you to Awking, the planet of the beasts. Mere beasts there, despicable creatures that are uncivilized and ruthless. Like huge dragons with brown and other colored skins. You're job is to take a hundred men with you and kill all life forms from the planets. It may be filled with stupid creatures but the landscape sells high on the Universal market. Now I'll have the hundred men arranged, you just prepare, you'll leave in two days!"

"Yes Sire, thank you very much Sire," Jangler bowed and then Friezer left. Jangler got up and dusted off his knees. He left to the training chamber. Today her would train with fifty saibamen, it shouldn't be that hard.

------on Earth------

Goku took another hit from Raditz, he was loosing badly. After Gohan had accidently taken off by himself five months ago he couldn't fight anymore. His grief getting more of him. Raditz fell back.

"You're getting boring little brother, what am I to do with you? I can't kill you, that's take away the fun I've been having. The Green Man should for now. Hmph, you're getting weaker and weaker Kakkarot, I should just destroy this planet but unfortunately your little brat took off in _my_ spaceship! The stupid brat, no matter, I'll just have to wait for my friends arrival in one year."

Goku hadn't the will to fight on, but when he heard Raditz call _his_ son a brat, his power started to come back, then it shot up when he heard that other sayains would be coming. Though Raditz didn't know because his scouter was broken by Piccolo when you shot it. Then it would be easier to fight him, but still Raditz's power was beyond their own. But then Goku shot up in the sky, his energy surrounding him, fueled by anger he Powered up the most powerful Kamehameha atack he ever made, Raditz merely smirked and went in to the air as well, parrallell to Goku he laughed and said, "that's right, get angry, you're still no match! That brat of yours is probably dead! I had no course on the charts, so then it self destructs!"

Goku's anger shot up and so did his power, "Ka-Me-Ha-Meeeeee-" The ki ball got bigger and he shot forth his hands and shouted "HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" The blast disintegrated Raditz, and took out all of Goku's energy. He fell to the Earth and landed with a huge _THUD! _ almost sounding like an Earhtquake. Piccolo felt Goku's energy signal disappearing. 

"Goku!' He shouted and quickly dragged himself over to Goku. Piccolo hadn't seen the blast for he was unconscious but the ki signal had made him stirr from his unconscious state. He made it over to Goku. Goku lay, tattered and torn, a lot of blood coming out of his wounds which bled more after the poewr up and he was smirking. His ki fading too quickly. 

"Boy, five months of fighting sure can take a toll on ya huh Piccolo?" Goku said, trying to act usual, even though he thought his son dead and that he knew death was almost on him. Piccolo felt what Goku felt, even though he didn't know Gohan well, Gohan still treated him better than anyone. Piccolo kind of like the kid he didn't know. 

"Goku, you fool, you're trying to be calm, and act like everything is alright, but you know it isn't. You know death is coming, it's too obvious," Piccolo said. 

"I know, I can never fool you Piccolo, hm, I wonder how Gohan is up there," Goku said, his breathing becoming shallower.

"I'm sure he's waiting for you, say Hi to him for me," piccolo said.

"For you? Piccolo you don't even know him!"

"I have meet him a couple of times, you know that, he treated me better than anyone," Piccolo fell on his back.

"Man, I hope everyone will be okay here with me gone," Goku said.

"Don't worry Goku, as long as I'm alive we can wish you back. Perhaps you should do what you can to train in the afterlife, we're going to need you against the Sayains," Piccolo said. 

He got no response.

"Goku?"

No answer.

"Goku!" Piccolo shot up and looked where Goku _would have been_ but only saw sand. Piccolo chuckled.

"hehe, looks like Kami has a few plans," he said, then fainted into unconsciousness again.

--------End Chapter-----------

Okay, this is my first DBZ fic here, I do mostly Mummy Fac fictions, so crossovers coming soon!

So what do you think? I hope you like it, plZ review!! More to come if I get at least five reviews!

Jester


	2. Chapter two

****

Untitled for now…

----begin chapter----

"So, Great King Yemma, with the situation that is at hand, I ask that you allow Son Goku to train under King Kai," Kami said his hand on Son Goku's shoulder as he looked up at the Great King Yemma.

"Well," the situation is rather dire. I suppose so. But he may never make it to the Kai's planet. Only I have been able to cross Snake Way," He said reading his check in booklets. 

Goku looked around at the giant Check-in station of King Yemma. He turned to Kami, "Hey, Kami, does everyone who die come here to be checked-in?"

"Yes, Son Goku, they all do, from all over the universe," Kami replied.

"Wow! Hey, King Yemma, has a guy named Raditz come through here? He was my so-called 'brother'."

King Yemma looked at him curiously then looked through his books, "Hmm, Raditz? Oh, yes I remember. He came through alright. He put up quite the struggle too. But then I got him in my Yemma head lock and sent him down to the Hell."

"Oh wow! You defeated him that easily?" Goku said amazed.

King Yemma nodded.

"Oh, Wow! Kami, forget King Kai! I want to train here with King Yemma!"

"Ssh! Quiet Son Goku! You have to train under King Kai! King Yemma is too busy to take pupils!" Then glancing around he whispered to Goku, "Besides, King Kai is more powerful than King Yemma."

"KAMI! I heard that!" King Yemma said. Kami started sweating.

"Oh, forgive me Great King Yemma, I didn't know your ears were so big, I mean you could listen so well! I mean--oh dear! Hehe!"

"Hmm.., Kami you're starting to annoy me."

"hehe, sorry."

"Now, Son Goku you can go to King Kai's place, if you make it. I'll have one of my orgs take you," King Yemma said dismissing Goku.

"Gee! Thank you King Yemma!" Goku said than ran outside.

Kami just stood there, thinking, _good luck Goku, you're Earth's only hope!_ THen King Yemma's loud voice took him out of his thoughts.

"KAMI! Get out of here now!"

"Aah! Right King Yemma!"

Then Kami left.

~~~~~~~~~~~

On the planet Awking, Jangler was celebrating his first successful mission. He sat at the head of a huge table as the soldiers got drunk. Jangler never liked the alcohol that was served at the great feasts held in honor of Friezer or a major successful mission. He just sat there, his head resting on his hand. This party was not fun. He wanted another mission, and he wanted his dad to be here. But No! Friezer had to send his father off to get some low-class Sayain warrior. Hmph, that was not fun. He wanted to have fun, he wanted to purge more planets. This big dinosaurs here were nothing. They had no power, just huge, stupid beast that ate plants and some ate each other. Talk about uncivilized. _Friezer would would fit right in here,_ Jangler thought to himself. Then a drunk soldier made a HUGE mistake. He came over and said, "Hey, monkey-Blaagh!" Jangler blasted him. He hated it when people called him monkey. He was a Sayain, not an ape. The soldiers stood there in a sober moment shocked that their commrade didn't even finish his sentence. Jangler sent them all cold glares. 

"Stop this partying now fools. You stupid idiots, getting drunk, what a way to show your incredible stupidity! Get sober now or go to Hell!"

All the soldiers where sober immediately. 

"Now, get in your Kai damned ships and let's get back to Planet Friezer. I don't want to stay here with you fools longer than I have to. Get MOVING!" He shouted, and the soldiers went in a scramble to get to their ships. Jangler pressed his scouter and summoned his ship. _What idiots._ he thought, _they can't even get their own damned ships!_ After waiting for thirty minutes they left back to Planet Friezer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A year later…

"Wake up, Prince. We will be arriving at our destination in three minutes," the ship's computer told Vegeta. Vegeta opened his.

"Finally," he snapped. "I've been waiting for a long time!" He pressed his scouter. "Nappa! Nappa wake up, we'll be arriving shortly!"

In the other ship Nappa drowsily opened his eyes, "Oh, darn, I was having a good dream."

"Well, too bad!" Vegeta snapped. "Now we have get ready. What ever keep Raditz here might be pretty powerful. But then again, anything can beat that son of a bitch."

"hehe, Vegeta you were always the nice Prince."

"Shut-up"

----end chapter----

Okay, I'm gonna write more even though I didn't get more than five reviews.

Jester


	3. Chapter Three

****

Untitled for now

Jangler strode into Friezer's room quickly. Ignoring the shocked Dadoria (sp?) and Zarbon he asked in a harsh voice to Friezer, "Friezer, I want another assignment! I'm bored!"

Friezer remained calm looking out his window, scowling at the fact that his older brother Cooler had returned from a planet that Friezer couldn't even capture, and what made it worse was that Cooler had succeded, and was now receiving praise from King Cold.

Zarbon grabbed Jangler and said, "Get out of here you little runt! Get lost! Lord Friezer doesn't need to be pestered by shit like you!"

Friezer then yelled, "Quiet Zarbon! Give him another assignment. And Jangler, work on your manners, and how you treat your men, I heard you killed one, for calling you a 'monkey'. Hehe, you certainly are like you father. How sad, because you may turn out to be like him. Zarbon, go give him another assignment."

"Yes Lord," Zarbon said bowing.

"Thank you Lord," Jangler said. And the two left.

~~~~on Earth~~~

The battle wasn't going to well for Earth's Special forces. The green Saibamen had them at a hard battle, but all in all they got through them. Then Nappa stepped up to the plate. He managed to kill Chaotzu, Tien, and Yamcha. Piccolo and Krillin were left, both hoping that Goku would make it back in time. Apparently King Kai had forgotten that it would still take a long time for Goku, his best student yet, to get back across snake way. Then miraculously, Vegeta told Nappa to stop.

"We'll give them three hours to train or wait for this Goku to arrive. Hehe, he must have been the one to kill Raditz, these men are no match, not even the Namek. So we'll wait for three hours, then when three hours are up, you may destroy them," Vegeta said sitting down. Nappa obviously didn't like the idea.

"But Vegeta!" He whined. "I want to destroy something! I want to fight, not wait!" He started to stamp his feet on the ground, making it shake, and was whining like a little brat.

"Shut-up Nappa! For Kai's sake, boy! Jangler begaves better than you! He doesn't whine and he's five years old! Why don't you grow up? If you want to destroy something then go kill a few humans!" Vegeta said exasperatingly. Nappa licked his lips and stood up straight.

"Yeah, sure Vegeta, I won't even break a sweat! Hehe, this will be fun, I'll be back in three hours!" He said and flew off.

__

Hopefully this Goku will come back and kill you, if not, then I will, Vegeta thought.

Nappa was having fun, flying threw the clouds and blasting commercial planes. He loved to hear the cries and shrieks from the Earthlings. He then came upon the ocean, and saw the navy coming. He licked his lips hungrily, "Oh boy! More fun! These Earthlings, really know how to party!" He then set off after the Navy.

~~~~~Where Goku is~~~~

"Hold on guys! I'm coming! Oh, man, I should have been there sooner! Yamcha, Tien and Choatzu are already dead! Fuck, I have to hurry!" He powered up and increased his speed twice from what he was going before. 

An Hour later he saw King Yemma's check-in station. "Ah! Great I'm nearly there!" He said excitedly and speeded up again. He made it there in three minutes and ran in side. Kami waited there impatiently for him holding out hs arm.

"Hurry up Son Goku! We have no time!" Kami Yelled. Then Goku grabbed his arm they teleported to the Lookout. Goku ran from Kami and said before jumping off, "Thanks Kami, wish me luck!"

"Good luck Goku!" Kami yelled, and Goku disappeared over the edge. "You're our only hope now."

-----

Goku was free falling towards Earth, and saw he was coming on Korin's place soon. "Korin! Korin!"

The cat looked up and saw Goku waving to him, waving back he yelled, "Hello Son Goku!"

"Hey Koring, I need a few senzu beans, do you have any?"

"These are my last two for now, use them wisely!" Korin said throwing them to Goku. Goku caught them easily, "Thanks Korin!"

"Good Luck Goku!" He yelled as Goku went past hit place.

Goku ate one bean, "One for me now, and a half for the others, huh?" Goku felt a ki just disappear all of a sudden. "OH no! Piccolo!"

~~~~~~~at the battlefield~~~~~~

Piccolo had just taken a ki blast from Nappa, whose patience had whitered and aimed for Krillin but missed, badly. 

Vegeta saw this and scowled, "Nappa you fool! You just killed the Namek! You idiot! You killed the Namek and the Dragon balls!" 

Nappa looked down in shame, "I'm sorry Vegeta, maybe we can wish him back."

Vegeta glared cold daggers at him and raised his arm to blast the son of a bitch to hell when his scouter went off. He looked up and saw Goku coming in quickly. Taking his chance, Nappa started another ki blast and flew it at Krillin, Flying Nimbus came in and somehow (don't ask me how) got him out of the way. Nappa growled deeply that he missed again!

Goku landed right next to Krillin, and bent down, "Oh, man Krillin! Are you alright?"

Krillin managed a little smile, "Now that you're here, definitely. Hehe, they're strong Goku, they killed Piccolo, and all the others!"

Krillin started coughing, then was coughing up blood. Goku flinched, "Oh, man, I should have been here sooner! Ah! Here, Krillin take this, it'll help."

Goku offerd him the Senzu bean but Krillin declined, "No Goku, you may need it, they're stronger than you think."

"Nah, Krillin I won't need it, so here, have the bean."

"Are you sure?"

Goku nodded. Then fed the bean to Krillin who healed in a matter of moments. "All right! I'm okay! Hahaha! Yay! Thanks Goku!"

"Sure thing Krillin!" Then Goku's eyes hardened as he looked and Nappa and Vegeta. "Now, leave , Krillin. I'll take it from here."

"But-"

"Go, now!"

"Okay." And Krillin took off. Not sure if he was doing the right thing here.

-------end chapter--------

PlZ review

Jester


	4. A new power?

****

Untitled for now…

~~~~Where Jangler is with Zarbon~~~~~~

Zarbon looked through the files, looking for an assignment that could get Jangler killed. Then he came upon the planet Aquarius. He looked at it. It wasn't in Freezer's area, it was a planet that Cooler was going to destroy. Zarbon smirked, "Perfect."

Jangler's head shot up, "Did you find an assignment, Greenie?"

Zarbon scowled, and shoved the papers (edited so he wouldn't see it was going to be destroyed.) into Jangler's chest, "Yes, monkey, now get out of here! And take the same men from before."

"Humph, hey, this isn't in Freezer's area!" Jangler said reading through. Zarbon just deepened his scowl.

"It is so! Cooler gave it to him earlier. Now just do the assignment!" Then Zarbon left. Jangler just looked at it and shrugged.

"Fine. Hmm, it seems like Greenie is PMSing."

Jangler rounded up his men and told them of the assignment. They were to leave in Two hours, Jangler said, and then left to train for an hour and a half.

Stepping into the training room he watched as the hundred Saibamen hatched. They stood, with poor posture and grin wickedly at Jangler. Jangler just glared, and powered up. The first Saibaman to attack was from behind him with a kick that Jangler blasted off, as he turned and focused the energy on that spot the others attacked in unison. But Jangler had learned something on another planet he purged before, to trick the other fighter with your energy signals, in truth he was well prepared for the onslaught, and powered up more, his power making the Saibamen fly back into the wall. He turned to the green little demons and grin evilly, very similar to Vegeta. He raised his forefinger and mid-finger and gathered ki at their tips. He blasted them all to oblivion in two seconds. The guards outside were shocked.

"Oh my Kai! That's amazing! Kai's Holy Shit! He just five and he can take on a hundred saibamen!" One of them said. The other nodded.

"Y-yeah! Don't get on his bad side!" HE said loudly. Jangler turned to the screen.

"YOU'RE GETTING ON MY BAD SIDE ALREADY YOU BAKAS! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR OR SEND IN MORE SAIBAMEN! OR YOU CAN CHOOSE NEITHER AND GO TO HELL!" he yelled gathering up more ki, and the guards quickly opened the door. Jangler walked outside, still having the ki in his hand. "You got lucky this time bakas, or else you'd be saying hi to Satan for me!"

"S-s-sorry, Jangler! It won't h-h-happen again! We swear!" one of the buffoons said. Jangler just spat on them and walked off.

"Son of a bitch," one said wiping saliva off his armor, though he didn't finish for Jangler blasted him to hell. He looked at the other and said, "She may have been a bitch, but you don't have to say it! Would you like to say something?"

The other guard shook his head no vigorously that Jangler blasted him anyway because he was getting annoying. Then he just walked off to the landing space even though he had still fifty seven minutes and one hour left. He put himself into a meditation and spent the rest of the fifty seven minutes and one hour like that.

~~~~ON Earth~~~~

The battle had ended, Vegeta had escaped and Goku was laying on the ground paralyzed practically. Krillin crawled over to him.

"Man, Goku, that was one hell of a fight," Krillin said laughing a bit. Goku grinned.

"Yeah, too bad Gohan wasn't here, I'm sure he would have fought too," Goku said, tears started to swell in his eyes. He missed his son greatly. Krillin looked at him curiously.

"You think so? He didn't seem to be much of a fighter, I don't think he would have liked to fight or do any harm," Krillin said. Goku growled a bit then explained.

"No, Krillin, I think he would have to help the planet. He did it before, remember? When Garlic Jr. was here, he was the one who saved us, and the planet. He would have been helpful here."

"Hey Goku, that reminds me, did you see him in other world?"

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about it! I totally forgot to check to see if he checked in! Iwas so caught up in training for the Sayains I clean forgot!"

Krillin sweat-dropped, "Goku! How could you forget? He was your own son!"

"I know, but that was a personal issue, in times of war personal feelings have to be put aside."

"But in this case there could have been an exception! He could have trained too! He could have been let back for a while to help!"

"I know Krillin, but-"

"Oh, forget Goku. We could wish him back when the dragon balls come back into use!"

"Yeah-oh, wait, we can't. With Piccolo gone that means the Kami is too, so the dragon balls are gone."

Krillin's happy face quickly disappeared. He thought for a while then said, "Hey wait a minute! We could go to Namek! Yeah, that's where Piccolo is from! The Sayains were talking about it! They said, that the planet Namek are where the original dragon balls are from. So then maybe Bulma's dad could build us a ship!"

"Yeah! Great idea Krillin! It's perfect!" Goku said smiling!

A few minutes later Chi-Chi, Bulma, Roshi, Oolong, Puar, and the others reached the site. Chi-Chi immediately ran towards Goku.

"GOKU!!" they all yelled. And surrounded Goku and Krillin. 

"Oh, Goku! You're hurt, badly! Oh, we have to get him to the hospital fast, come on everyone! Help me get him in the copter!" Chi-Chi said and they all grabbed him and took him into the copter then took Krillin and they all got in, with Yajirobe. They took off to the hospital ASAP.

~~~On Vegeta's ship~~~~~

Vegeta could barely breathe, he was in so much freaking pain. 

"Damn you Kakkarrot! You third class baka! How could the prince of the Sayains fall to you? Argh! I should just die! Jangler's gonna be put to shame! Dammit!" Vegeta muttered to himself painfully, coughing up blood. He was torn and bleeding badly. One eyes was closed, damn near blinded by a ki blast. Vegeta couldn't move around much, which was really bad because he wasn't in a comfortable position. His back really hurt, and that 'Kamehameha' wave really hurt him badly. Even through all this, the humiliation, the defeat, and pain, he grinned evilly. WHY IN THE HELL OF ALL OF SATAN'S KAI DAMNED DOMAIN WAS HE FUCKING SMILING?? "Well, at least I'll be even more powerful after this."

Oh, yeah, that was the reason. After a huge battle and if they lost, they only got more powerful. How perfect…. for him…

~~~~~ON Aquarius~~~~

Jangler looked around the planet from atop his floating spaceship. The planet was just ocean! Jangler did a reading of the history.

"Oh, that's why, hm," he said. Apparently there was a great civilization here once, very advanced and smart in the mathematics and science category, but not common sense. Their great technology had surpassed them, in intelligence and cunning. They had made Artificial Beings that could think for themselves, and the Artificial Intelligence was their down fall. They had turned on the living flesh of the planet and killed many of them, others fled under water and evolved, leaving the Androids dry land, then an ice age had passed, many androids were frozen in ice cubes and then broken, and the ice age passed, flooding the planet a bit more, then another five thousand years later an electrical storm had come, and lightning hit the waters and the androids, making the androids explode but giving the living humans (now evolved ) phenomenal powers. Then another five thousand years passed, until 1 million years later the next Ice Age last a millennium this time then it melted completely flooding the planet and making the androids extinct. Jangler looked around, "they don't seem to come up often."

Then something hit his ship making him loose balance, and he quickly took to the air, just as a huge shark swallowed his ship. "SHIT! That was bloody close! Damn! Okay, whew. Men! Get to the air! Now!"

The men did so, then Jangler killed one of the men, and took his ship, "THis planet is worthless, no need to conquer it!" 

Just then an evolved human jumped up and struck Jangler in the face. Jangler grabbed his nose, and glared at the thing that dared to hit him. The thing was human color, and had brown hair, spiky towards the back, and green eyes, it had hands, and feet, but they were webbed and also and tail, he didn't have scales but did have gills. He seemed kind of like an otter, but only he still had flesh of a human. He didn't even move his mouth when angler heard him speak, "Leave this place now, killer! I know what you intend to do! I can see it in your mind. Your power level is rather high, but I'm sure I can take you." The thing started to form a ki blast that was made of electricity and ki. Jangler smirked.

"Tsk, tsk. You really shouldn't treat guest like that," Jangler said calmy, smirking evilly. "And what makes you think that you can see my mind? What makes you think you can sense my ki? WHAT THE FUCK MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN HIT ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT?!" he started to form a ki blast.

"the fact that I'm going to show you what it's like, Jangler!" The thing said and powered up his blast that hadn't left his hand yet. Jangler stopped, his guard down.

"How do you know my name?" Jangler asked then the thing blast the ki and electricity into his mind. Jangler yelled, this was really painful! When it was over Jangler kept his hands on his forehead he the blast was sent. He then started to growl.

"You baka! Never try to kill me with a pathetic blast like that!" He then blasted the warrior to oblivion. Then he looked at his men, who were in shock, and yelled, "Don't just stand there! Clear out! Go find more of these little devils! They should die!"

The men nodded and all of them went around looking, but not very far. Jangler growled, "All around the plantet you fools!"

The men nodded and all went searching. Then Jangler sat there on his pod, thinking, eventually sleep over took him. His dream was not all too well. _He saw the planet he was on from afar._

"This is the planet? Hehe, well, it looks boring enough. Prepared to fire," a voice said.

"Beams ready lord," someone else said.

"Hm, good, this should be a good show, fire."

"Firing now."

Then the planet was gone.

Jangler woke up with a jump. Then saw that thing, _Karmic_, something inside him said. Karmic, that was the thing's name, he was floating in front of him, in a bluish fire, and no eyes, Karmic said, "You have just witnessed what will happen in five minutes!" Jangler's face showed disbelief. "I'ts true, Jangler, I can sense great things to come from you. I have chosen you. You must leave now, Jangler. Or else you will die."

Jangler jumped in his ship and closed the door, "How can I trust you though?"

"I gave you the power for a reason Jangler, believe me, I'm here to help."

"Fine, I'm just gong to leave now." Then Jangler took off. Leaving his men behind, but that was okay, those men weren't exactly sinless, compared to them, Jangler was a saint.

~~~on Cooler's ship~~~

"This is the planet? Hehe, well, it looks boring enough. Prepare to fire," a voice said, Cooler's voice said.

"Beams ready my Lord," one his cronies said.

"Hm, good, this should be a good show, fire."

"Firing now."

Then planet was gone, just as Jangler had made it out of the upper most atmosphere. Jangler, headed a course for Planet Freezer, he had a bit of business to deal with Zarbon.

---End chapter---

AN: it will take awhile to update, because, I want to give this the proper attention it needs to make it good. But I promise it will be mildly long.

PlZ review!

Jester Fraser


	5. I want to go to namek too!

****

Untitled for now

Jangler's pod landed without much warning. The guards on duty ran over to his pod with haste. The pod opend, and the men were shaking in their boots. Then their fear became reality, out came a very pissed off Jangler. Scowling he shouted, "THE HELL IS ZARBON?!"

The guards stuttered in their answer, "H-he, h-he j-j-j-u-jus-just l-l-eft, S-s-s-s-sir!"

"Stuttering bakas! He just left?! Where?"

"T-t-t-to P-p-pl--pla-planet Na-na-namek!"

"Oh, how h-h-horrible!" He mocked their stuttering. "Quit stuttering you fools!" He then blasted them to hell. (He certainly is blood hungry eh?) Then his scouter went off. He looked up and saw another pod coming in. "Dad!"

He ran off the landing space and waited as his dad's ship crashed in on a landing pad. He yelled for some guards to come, somehow he could sense his father's power level slipping. He ran over to his dad's space pod that was opening ever so slowly. Looking in he saw his father battered and bloodied, "Dad!"

Vegeta was unconscious, and barely breathing, an oxygen mask keeping his breathes steady. Jangler tore off the mask and carefully, but speedily picked up his father. He took him to the Recovery Room ASAP. Upon arriving in the RR he saw the men slacking off. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOLS! PREPARE A TANK NOW! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT PRINCE VEGETA NEEDS TO RECOVER NOW?!" The men immediately prepared a tank and vegeta was put in the tank. Jangler put the air supply mask on Vegeta's face and then the door closed as the greenish liquid filled the tank. He looked at the man at the monitor. "How long does he have to be in here?"

"About three days maybe."

Jangler stopped a guard walking down the hall, the guard was a travel agent of sorts, knowing how long it took to get from point A to point B. "How long will it take for Freezer to get to Planet Namek?"

"About a week sir. Why?"

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS! WHAT BUSINESS OF IT IS YOURS?"

"What business is it of yours to know how long it takes to get to Namek?"

__

BAM!

Jangler punched the lizard-like head of the lizard-like body, "Never question me you baka! A lesson you learned too late. Remember it in Hell."

The men were distracted by this and stopped what they were doing, looking at Jangler with fear. Jangler glared at them, "Get back to work NOW!"

They all nodded and continued working. And Jangler stayed in the RR for three days, niether eating nor, drinking. Never leaving the room, for anything. (luckily the RR had it's own Bathroom…) 

Finally after the three days Vegeta opened his eyes and first saw the creature at the monitor, who also saw him, he shaking, the look Vegeta gave him absolutely terrifying!. He opened the door and Vegeta tore off the mask and stepped out.

"Dad!" Jangler yelled. Vegeta looked over, his crossed expression now gone. He looked rather ashamed. Jangler noticed this and asked, "What's wrong, Dad?"

"Hm, it's nothing Jangler. Nothing," Vegeta said. "It's good to see you again, son."

"It's good to see you too, Dad. But what happened there?"

"Argh, I don't want to talk about it! I have to go, where's Freezer?"

"He left to Namek three days ago."

"HE WHAT?! SHIT!!"

"Huh?"

"I have to leave immediately!"

"Shouldn't you get you clothes on first?"

"Huh?" Vegeta looked down and damn near blushed, "Uh, yeah, I'll get dressed then I will leave immediately!" He went off to his quarters his son following.

"Why do you need to go to Namek?" Jangler said as he ran beside his father.

"I have to do something."

"I have to go too, you know."

"Why would you have to?"

They arrived at his door and went in. Jangler stayed in the bedroom as Vegeta went in his big walk in closet that we can only dream of having to fit our best outfits and selected one of countless armor suits he had and got dressed.

"Well, you see, I was impatient about getting an assignment…"

"Understandably so, you're a Sayain after all."

"Yes, and Zarbon gave me one, but he tricked me. He erased the data on that copy of the file that the planet, Aquarius was to be destroyed, by someone else. I can't believe I was such a fool to believe him!"

"Well, you can't go, Jangler. If anything, Freezer will catch you, and kill you."

"What about you?"

"I can handle my ki and hide it from his scouters. Besides, you don't stand a chance against Zarbon. When you're stronger, you can face him. The bastard is getting to fat and lazy for anything. He doesn't even train anymore."

"Then why can't I go with you? I can take on a hundred saibamen in less than five minutes!"

"So? Anyone can, don't start to complain, I killed Nappa for it."

Jangler shut his mouth. He took his dad seriously. He was god to him, because he loved him, and he wanted his dad to love him too. So he obeyed him completely.

"Listen Jangler, I faced a hard battle against another Sayain from the planet Earth. He was strong, I sdmit it, and loosing to ihm made me on edge, and I know that he wouldn't stand to Freezer either, I f I could barely even beat him, I would barely make a difference compared to Freezer. I just don't want you to get killed. Your one of the last three remaining Sayains, you have to live, and carry on our heritage."

Jangler nodded. This was his father's apology for being on edge, with out saying sorry, he knew it. He knew it was hard for his dad to admit he was wrong, he rarely did so.

"Alright, Dad."

"Good, now, I have to go, be good Jangler."

"I'll try," Jangler smirked.

"Yes try, and _try_ not kill everyone!"

Jangler nodded and ran down the hall with his father in lead putting on his scouter. Jangler had thought of telling his dad what happened on Aquarious but though against it, he didn't want to make his dad madder than he was. He watched as his dad launched off, and waited for awhile before he was out of the planets atmoshpere, then he turned at one of the Launch prepares, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET ANOTHER POD READY FOR LAUNCH, IT'S COURSE FOR PLANET FREEZER, THE SHORTEST ROUTE! I WANT TO GET THERE BEFORE MY FATHER DOES! GET ON IT NOW!!"

The Preparer nodded, scared shitless and went off to prepare another pod for take off. And Jangler went to meditate.

In his meditation state the thing, Karmic, came to him again.

__

"see the fate of the planet Namek, Jangler, your father will survive, and defeat Freezer." Karmic said. Jangler saw the planet exploding. Then he saw the super Sayain, the Legendary Super Sayain! But he couldn't see his face, it was his father for sure though! 

"You must go now, Jangler," Karmic said then the vision was over. And he opened his eyes and walked over to his pod and went in. He glared up at one of the men.

"Don't stand there you fool! Go launch the damned ship!" He yelled at the trembling man, the man nodded and ran off to complete the duty yelled to him. And off went Jangler to the Planet Namek.

---End chapter---

Haha! You like that? I hope so, it was all Jangler and Vegeta!

PlZ review!

Jester


	6. I should just kill you

****

Untitled for now

"Prince Vegeta, there is a pod following us," the computerized voice of the ship's computer said. Vegeta looked at the map and scowled.

"Dammit! I told him _not_ to come! When will he learn?" Vegeta said leaning back.

"Shall I destroy the ship?"

"NO! Let him go, but get him on the communicator now," Vegeta said sitting up now.

"Yes, Prince."

~~~On Jangler's ship~~~~

"JANGLER!!" An angry voice said through the intercom. Jangler held his ears.

"Shit, I've been found," Jangler muttered to himself.

"What was that?! Oh, never mind it! Why are following me? I told you to stay on Planet Freezer!"

"Sorry, Dad, but I have to go. You don't know what may happen! Freezer might destroy your ship and leave on the Namek and make the planet explode or something!"

"Nonsense, not if I get the Dragon balls first!"

"Dragon balls?"

"Yes, dragon balls, magical orbs that when brought together unleash a dragon that will grant you one wish, and one wish only."

"'When brought together'? How many are there?"

"seven."

"Then I can help you look! Surely two sayains are better than one to find the dragon balls in a short amount of time!"

"Fine, but you better be careful!"

"You go it!" And Jangler turned off the intercom and went to sleep.

~~~On Earth~~~

Krillin closed his eyes and covered his ears as Goku screamed in pain again. The screams died down and Krillin looked at the door in fear. What the hell were those doctors doing that brought Goku to scream like a panicked woman? Whatever brought the man down had to be strong. I mean, this Goku we're talking about here, the one who just saved the planet and seemed to be invincible to petty Earth things, that nothing could bring him down. And here these doctors have brought Goku to his knees with out throwing punch! How? NEEDLES! THAT'S HOW!! Goku above all things hated needles (and the Frying Pan of No Return).

In the room Goku had little tears in his eyes as he watched the nurse bandage his arms and then eyed the doctor suspiciously as the good Doctor ready another needle, but not for Goku this time, this time the "good" doctor was ready to shove this in the arm of his next victim…Krillin! As he called for Krillin to come in next.

"Ouch!" Goku said in pain as his arm just got more pain from the bandage going on a sensitive wound. "Watch Nurse, that wound's sensitve!"

"Well if you stopped moving around so much, Son Goku you wouldn't get hurt!" She snapped back in a high pitched voice that I find ever so annoying.

"What?! I'm not moving around a lot! It's your fault! You're doing it on purpose!"

"Shut-up mr. Son!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST TELL MY HUSBAND TO DO??!!" Chi-chi's angry voice said from the door, her eyes flaming with the fires of Hell. The nurse cowered back.

"Nothing…"

"BULLSHIT!!" She took out her frying pan and battered the stupid nurse. (Now we know who Gohan takes after huh?)

"Chi-chi! Calm down!" Goku said in a ttempt to save someone's life.

"Yeah you bitch stop hitting me!" The nurse screamed. Goku's eyes then burned with Hell's flames and he just layed down.

"Kill her If you want to honey," Goku said. Chi-chi stopped.

"You got off easy this time bitch! Now leave! Before I do send you to hell!"

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer Mrs. Son!" The nurse scream in the high pitched voice.

"Not if he isn't able to talk!" Chi-chi said waving her frying pan in the air.

"Boy, Chi-chi, you seem a little on edge today. Why?" Goku said looking at with concern.

"I am just tired, and stressed."

"Okay, just calm down honey," he said. "Uh, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Continue bandaging my arm."

"Sure," Chi-chi said bandaging Goku's arm slowly and carefully so that Goku didn't feel any pain from his wounds. Then Bulma came in with Krillin.

"Hey guys guess what?" Bulma said enthusiastically.

"What?" They asked. Bulma turned on the T.V. to a certain station.

"Today CC are going to inspect the space pod that the aliens had come from, in hopes of communicationg with the other planets in our Universe. The pod is spherical shape as you can see behind me, AAH!!" The reporter yelled ducking away as the pod just then self destructed. 

Everyone's eyes near popped all the way out when they saw what happened in Goku's room. 

"Oh no! Now what'll we do?" Bulma said. She looked at Krillin who the remote to the pod in his hand, his finger on the self destruct button. She grabbed the remote and hit on the head. "You Baka! It's your fault! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with the remote!!"

Krillin recoiled protecting his head with his one working arm, his other in a cast, and a bandages over him, "I'm sorry Bulma, I didn't know that would happen!"

"Well ask next time instead of just testing it out!" Bulma yelled.

"Excuse me, I think I know how to help you," a kind voice said from the window. They all turned and saw Mr. Popo at the window, the sudden apperance of him made Bulma scream a bit but then ran over with Krillin to the window.

"How?" they asked eagerly.

"There is another spaceship you can use, come on to the carpet and I'll take you there," He said. Bulma nodded and got on, and they went off.

And all that happens as you, know just with out Gohan.

A few days later they launch off. They arrived to Namek before Vegeta and Jangler.

~~~ON Namek~~

Jangler stepped out of his pod. He looked around the place.

"This is Namek? What a pathetic looking place!" Jangler spat.

"True, but it's our ticket to Immortality!"

"But Dad, you're the one to get to be Immortal, if there is just one wish."

"Don't worry, we'll wait for the dragon balls to rejuvenate and then we'll wish for your immortality too. So then we both win."

"And then you can kill Freezer!"

"Yes, defiantly. Now let's go, you go that way and I'll go this way," Vegeta pointed and then left and Jangler did also. 

Jangler could sense power levels now, the new power that he had also gained. He sensed two power levels that were unfamiliar and unlike the Nameks and he also sensed Freezer that was no surprise to him. He knew Freezer was here anyway. He just wanted to investigate the two other power levels. He flew quickly to them.

~~~Where Krillin and Bulma are~~~

"Wow, so now we have to start finding the dragon balls!" Bulma said excitingly. Krillin nodded smilling, then he sensed a srtong power soming his way.

"Bulma get in the cave!" HE said and threw Bulma in the cave and saw a figure coming fast. Krillin suppressed his Ki hoping that the thing would just pass over. But it stopped in mid air above them. It was looking down at them.

"Come out come out wherever you are! I know you're down there hiding! I just want to see you!" the being said in a kind voice, well it seemed like a kind voice, and a familiar one at that. Krillin stepped into view to see the figure.

~~In the Air where Jangler is~~~  


The being came out into view, a short bald man. Jangler grinned evilly and went straight down to the man. "Hello, I don't recognize you."

"Hehe, well it's a big planet I don't think anyone recognizes anyone else!" The man stuttered. 

"Haha, true, but you don't look like a Namek, not from what I've heard," Jangler said circling the man. "I heard they were Green, and had antennas and here's the thing that really makes me doubt you're a Namek, I heard they were _tall_."

"Hey! Don't make fun of my size! I'm sure I could take you!"

"You are? Really?"

"yeah!" The man said getting into a fighting stance. Jangler raised his hand and flicked his wrist and his energy sent the man flying back into the rocky hill side.

"I guess you can't. you're not even strong enough to be considered a Namek." Jangler said. "I think I'll kill you…"

He raised his hand and started to form a ki ball.

-----End Chapter----

Okay, I'm done with the chapter.

PlZ review

Jester


	7. let's get started

****

Untitled for now

Krillin looked at the man readying to kill him, when he noticed the boy's tail. His eyes went wide with shock, "You're a a Sayain!"

Jangler smirked, "No shit."

"But I though that there were only four sayains left! That's what Goku told me!"

"Goku?" Jangler said and put his hand down. The name stirred up a memory, a very hazy one. "Who's Goku?"

"Goku, is the strongest man on Earth! He beat the evil Sayain Vegeta who came to Earth!" Krillin said.

"Kakkarot?! You mean Kakkarot?! Where is that cursed man?!" Jangler said shaking Krillin's body. Krillin closed his eyes in extreme pain.

"He's not here! But he will be! And if you kill me, he will kill you!" Krillin shouted. Then Jangler punched his stomach.

"Not if we get the dragon balls first, he won't! My dad'll kill Kakkarot that third class baka. I'm going to let you live, but on my oath, I will kill you one day, hm?" Jangler looked at the beeping little machine that lay on the ground near them. Jangler dropped Krillin from ten feet off the ground that Jangler had unconsciously flew and glided over to the beeping little trinket. He picked it up and inspected it. "What the hell is this?"

"It's nothing!" Krillin said. Bulma came out of the cave curiously.

"What's nothing, Krillin?" THen she noticed Jangler standing there with Dragon radar. She recognized him as someone she knew, "GOKU!"

She over and hugged Jangler. Jangler was shocked. Bulma's grip was so tight around him he felt as though he were suffocating. "Get off me you baka!"

Bulma released her grip and backed off a few paces, "Goku? What's wrong with you Goku?"

"I'm not that third class baka Kakkarot! I'm Jangler! You're death!" He said and blasted Bulma back to the hill side. Krillin shot up.

"BULMA!!" He shouted and ran over to her despite his pain. He scowled at Jangler and turned to him. "You monster!" And Krillin attacked him head on but Jangler had flew off too quickly.

~~Where Jangler is~~

Jangler could tell by the short man's power level that Freezer scouters had more-than-likely picked him up. He didn't want to stay around too much longer and left. He told his dad he wouldn't get caught, and he intended to do what he said. And he would keep his oath that he would kill that bald little guy soon enough. "Damn baka, getting in my way. Now what is this trinket?"

Jangler inspected the radar and then turned on his scouter. Of course! It tracked down the dragon balls! The coordinates on his scouter matched those on the radar! Jangler smirked to himself, "Well, those Earthlings came prepared, well then watch Nameks! Here comes…Trouble!"

~~~Where Vegeta is~~~

Vegeta's scouter went off picking up that human's power level and he could sense Jangler's so he could tell that jangler was leaving, obviously not wanting to be caught by Freezer and his men. Vegeta just shrugged it off, concentrating at the task at hand. That purple alien was challenging him. (What is the alien's name again? The purple on that challenged Vegeta? Do you remember?) 

"Well, Vegeta why are you here?" It said.

"That's none of your business you purple scaled freak! Now leave before I deicide to kill you," Vegeta said.

"Hehe, you're funny Vegeta, you know you don't stand a chance! I'm way more powerful than you! Your power level reads ten! How pathetic! I thought you were stronger!"

"I am, I am way more stronger! I can hide my energy! And I can sense energy!"

"No way! That's impossible!" It said, a little scared.

"Yes way! I will show you!" Vegeta started to power up, 1,000 oh shit! 5,000 already in a flash! Fuzz! 10,000! Boom! The purple dude's scouter broke the last reading 50,000. It backed up a bit, very scared. Vegeta smirked evilly, "you see?"

"I see! But you still can't go on without your scouter!" It said, a little more confident. Vegeta just smirked.

"I'll show, how confident I am!" He said, slowly raising his hand to take off his scouter.

"Wait! Vegeta wait! I'll make you a deal! If you give me the scouter I'll get you the dragon balls!"

"Nah, I can get them on my own! But I have more use of the scouter for now, so you go bye bye! BYE BYE!" He said laughing evilly and blasted the purple freak of the universe to Hell.

~~where Freezer is~~

All the scouters had been broken except for Freezer's. And Freezer wasn't to happy that Vegeta had come. What if his brat had come too? Oh well, now was his chance to do away with the sayains for now.

"Dodoria, go deal with Vegeta, and get his scouter," he said, not taking his eyes from the Nameks.

"Yes Lord Freezer," Dodoria said and left.

~~Where Vegeta is~~

Vegeta could sense Dodoria coming. And he waited patiently. And Dodoria arrived in a matter of minutes.

"Hello Dodoria…"

~~Where Jangler is at~~

Jangler went on headlong for a Namek village just a mile away. This village was untouched. He arrived at the peaceful looking village. _oh, how beautiful! NOT! This place makes me sick!_ he though to himself. He landed in the middle of the village. He looked around at the Nameks who stared at him curiously.

"What are you all staring?" He said scowling. "Where is the Dragon ball?!"

One of the village elders came up, "What do you want?"

"Are fucking deaf?! I just said what I wanted! I want the fucking dragon ball you fucker!"

"We don't just give the Dragon ball away to evil like you!" The Namek shouted. BIG mistake. Jangler blasted him to Hell.

"No one says that to me! Now, I ask again, where is the fucking Dragon ball? Give it to me or go to Hell! Either way I'll get the Dragon ball! Now give it to me! My patience wears thin!"

One of the younger Nameks came up, "I'll fight you for it!"

Jangler turned to the challenger, "You'll fight me? Hehe, okay then let's get started…"

----End chapter!----

Hope you liked! PlZ review! And thank you Ice Angel for reviewing constantly! You e-mail me! At jester_wolf778@hotmail.com! (underscore between jester and wolf)

Jester


	8. The Namek

****

Untitled for Now

----Begin Chapter-----

The Namek got into a fighting stance similar to Piccolo's. Jangler sensed the Nameks energy level to be pretty high, and he was willing to bet that Nameks could hide their power levels, so he showed only a fraction of the Nameks power lever. The other Namek smirked.

"Why do you smile?" Jangler said. "When you're about to die?"

"Because your power level is nowhere near mine," the Namek replied. Jangler smirked too. "And why do you smirk?"

"Because I already know how to kill you in one punch!" Then Jangler fazed out and appeared beside the Namek and punched through the Namek's side and upward through his brain, tearing off ¼ of the Namek's body, the corpse fell to the ground with a thud. All the other Nameks backed up in fear; this being was very strong indeed. Jangler stood up straight and looked at his bloodied glove. "Damn, I should have just blasted him to Hell. Oh well, too late now." Jangler turned to the Nameks, "I'm betting that that Namek was the villages strongest fighter, bring on more fighters if you like, I want a real challenge."

Just then three stronger Nameks appeared in the village one was wearing a turban and no shirt and blue pants; this was the leader of the group. The other two wore red vests and white pants with red belts. The leader stepped to the Village Elder, "Elder, what happened?"

"That being just killed Zao, our villages strongest fighter!" The Elder said pointing accusingly to Jangler. The leader looked at him.

"He's just a boy, he doesn't look that strong!"

"Don't let his look fool you, Kale, he's strong alright, I'm sure that you three can take care of him though!"

"Don't worry Elder, he is no match!" One of the other two said. Kale glared at him.

"Palo, don't underestimate our enemy. Kail, you get the elders and children out of here, any able body Namek who decides to fight stay, if not you are not considered a coward, you'll just have to do what you can to protect them if we fail!" Kail got the children and Elders out of the village. Jangler thought of just killing them all but he just wanted to fight. Palo, Kale and a few other Nameks stayed behind and got in the ready position. Jangler just smirked.

"Bring it on!" All the Nameks except Kale went at him head on, not even moving until they were a few inches from his face he punched each in the head with little force, making them believe he was nothing then played with them for a while, but he was not watching them, he was watching Kale. Kale just stood there, relaxed, not moving, like he wasn't afraid of the power Jangler showed. Kale stood there watching Jangler too. Their own battle going in on a staring contest. But they knew they both had challenge in each other. _I'm tired of playing…_Jangler thought and powered up. "I AM TIRED OF PLAYING!! I WANT A REAL CHALLENGE NOT YOU BAKAS!!"

His power shot through the roof as he kicked and punched each one only one time making them explode. He stared at Kale, "You are the one I want to fight. Let's fight!"

Kale nodded and stood there. HOW FUCKING INSULTING THIS IS TO THE SON OF THE PRINCE OF SAYAINS!! Jangler was not going take such insolence! He attacked head on and Kale stepped aside and punched Jangler's back Jangler recovered quickly punching Kale in the side and then the two shot in the air kicking, scratching, punching, biting, kick's in the balls, it was an all out war with no boundaries. 

~~~Where Krillin is at~~~

Krillin could sense the battle going on between that Sayain and a Namek. He quickly made his way to the scene.

~~~Where Vegeta's at~~~

He could sense Jangler's battle, and it seemed that it could go either way. Jangler met a good match. He may need help, but Vegeta was couldn't leave Dodoria, it would be rude. He knew Jangler would understand.

"So, you barrel belly pink Glutton, what do you want?" Vegeta spat. Dodoria scowled.

"You broke our scouters! I've come for yours! Give me the scouter, Vegeta and Freezer will be lineate on you, I swear," The fat pink monster said. Vegeta smirked.

"Bullshit, I know you don't care. Why should I give you the scouter? What do I get in return?"

"I'll tell you what happened to your planet."

"I know what happened."

"I'll tell what _really_ happened."

"Oh? What really happened then?"

"I'll tell you, but but first you give me the scouter!"

"NO, You tell me or I'll destroy the scouter!"

"You you wouldn't!"

"You want to see me do it? I will!" Vegeta grabbed his scouter but then Dodoria stopped him.

"Alright! Alright, I'll tell." Vegeta smirked.

"Good, now tell."

"Freezer destroyed your planet. When the Sayains were preparing an assault on him. But they were too scared, only King Vegeta had the balls, but he didn't stand a chance. So Freezer destroyed your planet, and only four Sayains lived."

"Oh? And who are those four sayains?"

"You, Nappa, Raditz and your wife."

"I had no wife."

"Well then the boy's mother!"

"Really? Hmm. Okay then."

"Now give me the scouter!"

"No, I need to know one more thing. My son, who is his mother?"

Dodoria scowled. "You should know that! You were the that banged her up like a bitch!"

"Argh! I hate to say but I'm still a virgin! How can my son be mine?"

"He's not yours! He's a half-breed or something! Maybe he was spliced! He just arrived on Planet Freezer in a Sayain Capsule! You took him in! You know he's a half-breed! You're too soft Vegeta, you took in a Sayain child that wasn't even yours!"

"He is my son! Even if he's just a half-breed! He will continue the Sayain line!" Vegeta grabbed Dodoria's arm and twisted it back. "Now tell me all you know of his past. I know he craves to know his mother, and his true Sayain heritage. I can tell by his eyes that he knows that he is different and I want to give him the answers!" Vegeta's voice was starting to crack a bit. "I'm his father! I should have the answers! Tell me!"

"Aargh! Vegeta! Argh, fine! He arrived from Earth, he was in Raditz capsule, and he's a halfling of another Sayain none of us knew about!" Then Vegeta, in his anger unconsciously blasted Dodoria into the next dimension. "Kakkarot had a son! No…he must never know! Kakkarot will never have his son back!"

~~~On Earth~~~

Goku had just gotten out of the Hospital and went straight to training while Dr. Briefs prepared a space ship to take him to Namek. He went to the desert that Piccolo trained in. Though while he was training he just couldn't focus. He kept thinking about his son. Well if Gohan was in the afterlife, surely King Yemma would have pointed that out, wouldn't he? Goku just floated there not even remembering the Boulders he sent up that were coming down at high speeds. **_BAM WHACK! THUMP! CRACK! _**

"Yaaah!!" Goku yelled holding his head. "Ow! Owie! Ouch! Must get to Hospital…" Goku flew off to the Hospital.

Chi-chi was on the roof, also thinking of Gohan. She had pushed him so hard to do his studies to succeed. That boy amazed her; he had gotten through Pre-Calculus by the time he was four. It was amazing and unbelievable. But true. She only now wished that she let him out and have a bit more fun and maybe a little training to be able to defend himself from other people. Just then she saw Goku come up, carried by Flying Nimbus. Then she saw Goku was unconscious. "GOKU!!"

They put him in the same room with the same doctor. The doctor came in shaking his head, "Honestly Mr. Son, I said no training for at least two weeks, your body is still a little weak from your last fight."

"You're not gonna give me a shot are ya doc?" Goku asked a little scared. The Doctor shook his head.

"No, there is no need for it now, you just need some rest and time for your head to heal. Maybe a week, week and a half at most."

Goku nodded and laid back, to train his mind. But soon he fell into a deep slumber.

__

"Goku.." a voice said. Goku was in white place, purse white like the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber. Goku looked around. "Goku…" the voice said again. Goku looked around. 

"Where are you?" He yelled.

"Goku! It's all your fault! You did this to me; you should have some back…" the voice said, only angered now. Goku looked around. 

"I didn't do anything! What did I do?" He yelled, then the scene changed to a fire.

"This fire burns me inside! I let it burn, for one day it will burn you!" The voice yelled then Goku could see someone, a Sayain, in Sayain amour that looked like…himself! In a way… 

"Goku," Another voice said, only deeper and kinder. "Goku, do not be afraid, I am here to help. Your little one will be safe. He is in my hands now."

"Oh my gosh! You must God! You have him now? Good, he's safe. I can rest easy, I know he's well in another life."

"It's your fault Goku!" The voice from before yelled again.

Then Goku just woke up. He had slept for two days. He was feeling better now, and the machines backed him up. He was okay now. The doctor let him out on early release giving him a warning not to train for a three days. And luckily the capsule would be ready by the third day of no training, so his entire time with his wife.

~~~On Namek~~~  


The battle could go either way, it was all a matter of cunning, speed, and strength, but they seemed matched in all categories. Kale had an advantage of height but Jangler still presented an advantage of shortness, being able to move quicker, but still they seemed equal. Kale was only using a bit of his power, as was Jangler, both trying to bluff and scare the other. Jangler grew tired, from this as did Kale, each equalizing their power levels they grew it at the same time. 

"You're very strong I admit, but not as strong as me Namek!" Jangler said growling. The Namek made no face.

"You're just a child, I can beat you to the ground! You CHILD!" the Namek said. Jangler glared at him. 

"I may be a child, but I'm a Sayain child, far more powerful than you'll ever dream to be!" Jangler then made his power go up instantly and then blasted Kale back. Kale went right into the mountainside. Still alive but injured badly Kale slipped into unconsciousness. Jangler floated in front of him extending his hand to blast him to Hell but then his mind was entered.

__

"Spare him…"

"Argh! No! Get out of my mind! I will do as I please to him!"

__

"Spare him, he will be helpful to you in the future."

"Argh fine! I'm growing too soft. You got lucky Namek. Very lucky."

Then Jangler flew off to the village where the little bald guy was.

"Ooh, some fun!"

---End Chapter---

PlZ review soon! Hope you liked it!

Jester


	9. What did you call me?

****

Untitled for now.

---Begin Chapter----.

The Sayain was coming down to him…he couldn't move, his feet were frozen in the ground. He was stunned and amazed he had witnessed the Sayain kill ten Nameks with ease! As if it were nothing, then he saw the Sayain face off against another Namek, the other Namek proved to be a worthy challenge yet still the Sayain won, but what amazed him most was that the Sayain was insane, the Sayain just talked to itself, arguing about whether it should kill the Namek or not, it seemed the other side won. But Krillin doubted that the Sayain would show mercy here.

"Well well, we meet again leprechaun," The Sayain said coldly. Krillin shuddered, the voice, it sounded familiar, in a good way yet a bad way too. Let's start with the good so the bad doesn't seem too bad shall we? Krillin thought it sounded kind of like Goku's voice in a way, the tone, like when Goku was six. But then it sounded like Vegeta, as if this were Vegeta in mind in a little Goku-look-a-like kid.

----

Jangler was glad, he would fulfill his oath after all. He walked slowly toward the little bald man.

"You scared, I see. Yes, you're scared I may kill you in an instant aren't you? You fear death, but who doesn't? Everyone shares the same fear, fear of the ultimate unknown, deatthhh," Jangler paced around Krillin like a wolf sizing up it's prey. Krillin was stiff, his mind was in another place as his body stood shivering with fear. "You feel the coldness of my voice, how freezing it is. My words are what scare you eh? Well, let me show you how intimidating I am when I show my power!"

Jangler powered up instantly throwing Krillin back. Krillin yelled as he hit a mountain side and went straight through it, and feel into the sea. Jangler powered down instantly, and fell to his knees panting.

"I haven't gotten use to powering up…so quickly yet. But I will soon enough!" He got up and flew off.

----Where Goku is----

"Wow, thanks Mr. Briefs. This ship looks awesome!" Goku said running inside. Mr. Briefs smiled and nodded.

"You'll be launching immediately, so I'll be inside. I showed how to work everything, do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, why didn't you put in the latte maker?"

Mr. Briefs fell anime style and then coughed politely and said, "Because, I it might of gotten in the way of the Gravity alternation." Goku just nodded and the door closed he launched off.

In space he immediately went to training, never missing a moment to train.

----A few days/weeks later----

Freezer had called out for the Ginyu Force to come out to Namek. Vegeta, Krillin, and Jangler stood ready to fight them, as Captain Ginyu went off to Freezer with the Dragon balls. Dende, a little Namek Krillin saved from Vegeta was left at Guru's place. Jangler was taken to Guru and Guru opened some hidden powers in Jangler, because Vegeta demanded he so it. Though Krillin tried to fight him Vegeta easily overpowered him. 

Guldo was first, and Vegeta let Jangler handle it. Jangler powered up a little and fought Guldo and finished him in three minutes.

"Honestly, son, I though it's take you less time than that," Vegeta said. Krillin's eyes were wide with shock.

"S-s-s-s-son??!! That monster is your son?! You seem to be a saint compared to him!" Krillin said. Vegeta scowled.

"Who are you calling a monster! That is no way to talk to the Son of the Prince of Sayains! You want to say that again you can! But when you say it a third time it'll be in Hell!" Vegeta formed a ki ball aiming it towards Krillin. "You think we are helping you because of your cause? We're not! We're not even helping you! We have old scores to settle with these freaks. You're just a nuisance, you don't deserve to live!"

"Dad, spare him, I'm going to kill him. I made an oath to kill him someday. I'm just gong to let him live awhile if I get tired of his pathetic existence in this Universe or he offends me one more time, I'll kill him," Jangler said still facing the Ginyu force. Then he sensed some other high power coming their way. He looked up in the sky in disbelief. Vegeta looked up as well just then sensing the on coming power and Krillin sensed it last and smiled. 

"Alright! Hope is here at last! It's Goku!" Krillin said jumping up and down like a child who was anxiously awaiting Christmas morning. Vegeta's eyes went wide.

"Oh no," Vegeta whispered. _What if he recognizes Jangler? Shit, Jangler has to go._ He looked towards Jangler, his son, _his _son. "argh…Jangler! Get out of here now!"

Jangler looked at him his face showing obvious confusion, "What?! But why? I want to fight!"

"Well I don't want you to fight! You get out of here! Go hide somewhere. Get the ships ready or ready something just leave!"

"No!"

"Yes! Leave now Jangler!"

"Why? There is no threat to me!"

"Yes there is! Just leave now!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Fine!" Jangler spat and left off in the opposite direction that the high power level came from.

Vegeta had cringed when Jangler just spat out 'fine'. He didn't want his son to hate him, but he didn't want his son to be taken from him. He watched sadly as Jangler flew off angrily, his face showing the regret he had. But then he scowled as he looked back to the Ginyu Force and Kakkarot, who had just arrived. "So you live Kakkarot?"

"Yeah, and I see you're in fine health too, Vegeta," Goku said. Vegeta scowled.

"Of course I am. No one can keep the Prince of Sayains down," Vegeta said in his usual cocky voice. Goku just smirked and glared ahead at the Ginyu Force. 

~~~Where Jangler is at~~~

"I can't believe him! Make me leave right when it's getting good! And that other power comes, darn it! What is his problem?!" Jangler said to himself while flying away. Then Jangler just halted in mid-air and said, "What the fuck is MY problem?! Why am I going away! As long as he can't see me, then he can't tell me to go away. Yeah! I'm a genius! I'm going to see who hold that huge power level!"

Jangler flew away back to the battle field. Below where he was, was the mountain that the Namek Kale was Kale. Kale was unconscious but he had regained consciousness now. Kale's whole body was stiff as a board, and he was NOT light as a feather, he managed to get himself out of the crater in the side of the mountain and free fall to the ground. He hit the ground with so much force you'd a thought half the mountain had fallen, no one could survive that, but he, amazingly, did survive it. Wow, he's a strong alright. So then Kale groaned in pain, he couldn't yell because groaning was putting enough pain on him already. The Namek could sense the battle going on, it was between a new power and another new, yet evil power. 

"Oh, my head. That child is amazingly strong," Kale said, carefully and painfully getting up. "I'll have to get him back for that. One day I'll fight him again, and I'll win."

~~~Where the battle is at~~~

Jangler stood away hiding from his father's, and everyone else's view. The new guy that arrived was amazingly strong, and quick. He had killed Racoom easily and was now making Berter and Chase angry. It was strange though, Jangler thought that his Dad would become the legendary Super Sayain, yet it seemed that this new guy was the equal of the Super Sayain power.

"Kakkarot, you have grown quite stronger from when we last met," Vegeta said. 

__

Kakkarot?! That incredibly strong guy is Kakkarot! No! That can't be him! It can't! A third class baka can not beat the Prince of Sayains, my Father to becoming a Super Sayain! Jangler thought. He looked on quietly, as Kakkarot beat the living day-lights out of Berter. Chase was frozen then he flew off after Berter was knocked unconscious. 

"Aren't you going to get him, Kakkarot?!" Vegeta yelled. Goku looked at him confused.

"No, he obviously realized what he's doing is wrong and is probably going to leave now," Goku said. The Jangler ran out from where he was hiding and quickly killed Racoom and Vegeta killed Berter. Then Jangler went straight to Goku and slapped his face.

"You Baka! He won't go and leave! He's probably going to Captain Ginyu right now! To get help! Captain Ginyu is stronger than any of them, if you can believe that! You just let that bastard go!! I have never met anyone more stupid and oblivious to things than you! You Third Class Baka! You give Sayains a bad rep!" Jangler yelled, and all that time Goku was shocked, looking at Jangler closely and almost like he was seeing a ghost.

"G-Gohan?!" Was all Goku could say. Jangler was about to slap him again when he heard what Goku called him.

"W-what did you call me?"

---End Chapter---

Yes I am that cruel. PlZ review if you want more

Jester


	10. He is MY son!

****

Untitled for now…Wait, a title…no never mind, it's still untitled…

----Begin Chapter----

"What did you call me?!" Jangler yelled right in Goku's face for the fifteenth time. Goku was just too shocked to tell why he called Jangler Gohan, it had been ten minutes already. Jangler sighed exasperatedly. "Talk you baka!"

Vegeta cringed, and his heart was starting to feel a bit of pain like someone was gripping it, waiting for the order to rip it out, then he just put on his scowl and walked over to Goku and slapped him, "Talk you baka! You do not ignore my son!"

That slap brought Goku back tears showing in his eyes, "Gohan, you're _my_ son. You're Gohan, Son Gohan, my son, not Vegeta's son."

Jangler's eyes went wide with disbelief and he backed up to the father he knew, and for once he hid behind Vegeta, holding onto Vegeta's uniform. Vegeta's heart near melted, his son came to him for the answers he looked down at Jangler, and Jangler was looking up at him, his eyes just shouting, 'is that true?' towards Vegeta. Vegeta felt a sudden twinge in his heart and stomach. He knew Jangler wanted the truth. Vegeta sighed trying to keep in his tears, and he…he….he nodded!! Jangler sharply took in a breathe, a quick sharp one that he almost choked on. He looked at Kakkarot and he shook his head.

"N-n-no! No! It's not TRUE!! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!! MY DAD IS THE PRINCE OF SAYAINS! NOT A THIRD CLASS RETARDED BAKA!!!" Jangler shouted and hugged Vegeta's leg, tears, yes real tears rolling down his cheeks.

Goku felt a huge twinge of pain in his heart. He couldn't believe his own son was denying him, he was torn. But then as he saw Gohan's tears flowing freely he was thinking how he still in a way looked like the little innocent son he had, that he _still_ has. Exactly! He got an idea, "So, Vegeta you do have a heart eh? I thought you cared for no one. Such a prideful Sayain such as yourself, you wouldn't take in a lowly half-breed."

Vegeta knew Goku's plan was to attack his pride, but he wouldn't let it be so, "Yes, Kakkarot, I _do_ have a heart! You will not try to make me hate my own son. You're crueler than me, Kakkarot. You can't make me hate my own son!"

"He isn't your son!! He's my son!" Goku yelled. Vegeta spat at Goku, and picked up Jangler into his arms.

"He is my son, I raised him. He knows me as his father," Vegeta said, patting Jangler's head. And Jangler buried his face in Vegeta's chest, near sobbing.

That hurt Goku. Goku remembered when Gohan did that to him when Gohan was upset. Goku's anger rose, "Vegeta, he's my son. You and him don't even look a like!"

Jangler glared at Goku through his tearful eyes, "I am no son of yours!"

That pushed Goku to the edge and his power rose greatly then he got in fighting stance, "Fine then, Vegeta! We'll fight for him!"

"What do you think he is?! Just something to gamble over?! You baka, Kakkarot! Jangler is a living being. He is a Sayain, not money! Not an object worth money, his worth so much more than that! You have no right to say he's your son!" Vegeta put Jangler down and got in fighting stance, "For that, I will make you pay!"

Jangler and Krillin looked on as the two full blooded Sayains started to fight. Goku seemed to overpower Vegeta in his rage against Vegeta. But then Vegeta's power started to grow, as he thought that his son would be taken from him.

__

Vegeta has no right to claim to be MY son's father!

__

I will not let Jangler be taken from me. He is MY son! He's shown me what it's like to have a heart, to care for another being. I WON'T let him be taken from me! Vegeta's eyes started to tear up, "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE AWAY MY SON, KAKKAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

Vegeta's power shot up as his energy engulfed him and he made an onslaught to Goku, beating Goku to a pulp almost, and unfortunately, Captain Ginyu arrived and once Goku fell Ginyu headed right towards Vegeta and Vegeta looked at him and saw Goku's face and blasted off the head. "You will never….take… my…son, Kakkarot!"

Jangler looked up at the father he knew, _his_ father and smiled proudly. Vegeta came down, his power level back to normal, wait, shit it's dropping! Jangler flew after his dad and caught him right before Vegeta fell on top of Goku's near unconscious body, "Dad, Dad, are you alright? Dad, Dad! Wake up!"

"Uhn, J-Jangler? Ugh, I'm so tired…" Vegeta then passed out.

Goku opened his eyes and saw Gohan before him, "G-Gohan, I knew you cared, Unh!"

Jangler kicked Goku's side, "I _do_ care for my father! Not you!"

Then Jangler took Vegeta and flew off towards Freezer's ship. Along the way Chase challenged him.

"Oi, kid! Now that you're pappy is knocked out, what're ya going to do eh? You can't stand a chance against me, brat!" Chase said over-confidently. Jangler glared at him.

"Shut-up, Chase, before I kill you," Jangler said so coldly that it made Chase start to shake. Then Jangler went on to Freezer's ship. Krillin picked up and Goku and followed Jangler closely. Upon arriving Jangler took Vegeta to the recuperation tank. Krillin found another one and put Goku in it. Then Jangler grabbed a new pair armor for himself and tossed one to Krillin.

"Put this on, it's a Sayain armor suit, it's very strong and light weight," Jangler said, as he got dressed. Krillin nodded and got dressed as well. Jangler went outside to wait for Vegeta to recover, he looked around and saw a fresh patch of unearthed dirt that was re-buried. He investigated it and un-dug the dragon balls! _Shit that must mean that Freezer already wished for immortality! _Then he sensed another power coming, it wasn't overly powerful, it seemed to be a child Namek, Krillin sensed it too and came out smiling.

"Alright! Dende's here! You know what that means? It means that we can raise the dragon!" Krillin said doing a little dance of victory.

"You mean, only a Namek can bring forth the Dragon?" Jangler asked. 

"Y-yes," a tired voice said from behind Jangler. Jangler turned around quickly and saw Kale, the Namek he faced earlier. 

"So you live," Jangler said smirking. 

Kale stumbled forward, "One day, I'm going to wipe that smug smirk off your face, boy."

"Maybe, if you train harder than me. You were quite the challenge though, I must admit," Jangler said. "If it weren't for an alienating conscious I don't want to have but I forcibly do, you'd be dead now."

"That's what I thought, it didn't seem that you'd be the sparing type of Sayain." Kale said leaning back against a boulder, breathing heavily.

"I don't there is such a Sayain," Jangler said. For some reason Jangler felt sorry for the Namek, and wanted to help him. He fought and fought it but in the end Karmic, his unwanted conscious, won, "Here, Kale, let me help you inside. There's a recuperation tank inside that'll get you in tip-top shape again."

Kale looked at him suspiciously then nodded. And Jangler helped Kale inside. Krillin stood outside, shocked at what he had just seen. A Sayain showing mercy? Well, he must have gotten it from Vegeta, Krillin though. 


	11. You're our only hope

****

The talented, sad, lonely, depressed, bloodthirsty, helpless, power hungry, angry, dangerous little Sayain. (Aka The Dangerous Little Sayain.)

Jester: How's that for a title.

Jangler: Are those my titles?

Jester: Umm, they're adjectives, meaning they describe you. It's the title of the story though. Well, my good reviewers here's another chapter! And guess what? I have all Sunday to work on the chapters! And Thanks to all those who reviewed every chapter, and those who just plain reviewed! Especially you Ice Angel! You rock!

Jangler: **ish a little annoyed** Hey, what about the other reviewers? Does only Ice rock?

Jester: Boy, you better keep your mouth shut, but no, all those who reviewed rock. Now read on my good friends!

--Begin Chapter---

(now where'd I leave off?…hm…Oh yes now I remember!) 

Vegeta was first to recover after a half hour. He opened his eyes to see Jangler there standing in front of him, not glaring at him for keeping his past such a secret but smiling, smiling happily that Vegeta was well. Jangler quickly opened the pod and Vegeta stepped out. 

"You okay now, Dad?" Jangler asked, helping Vegeta out. Vegeta smiled, yes he smiled, and nodded.

"Yes, I am son. You're not mad are you?"

"Mad? Why would I be?" Jangler asked handing Vegeta a towel. Vegeta took it and wiped himself off and got dressed in an armor suit laid out for him

"For not telling you…You know, Kakkarot saying you're his child…"

"Nah! I don't believe it, I just don't. Even if it's true, I'm not just going to run into his arms and start crying and be happy I found him. No way, I'm glad you raised me, you _are_ my father, no one else! You raised me, you trained me, you were there for me. And now _you_ will beat Freezer! After that fight, you're bound to be a Super Sayain!" Jangler said jumping on the bed and when he said 'you' each time he'd poke his Dad's chest. Vegeta smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, son."

"But I am a little mad."

"For what?" Vegeta asked a little worried.

"You told me to leave that battle with the Ginyu Force right when it was getting good! But I understand why, so I forgive you." Jangler said hopping down from the bed. Vegeta smirked and said in mock severness:

"Oh? What makes you think that the Prince of Sayains need to ask for forgiveness from his own son?"

"The fact that his own son will pull his tail…oh, OH! You don't have a tail!!"

Vegeta looked back, "You're right, you just now noticed?"

Jangler nodded, "How'd you loose it?"

"I was fighting Kakkarot on Earth, he was a worthy challenge and I went Ape to defeat him, he had the chance to defeat me, but he didn't take, the weak fool. It'll be his downfall!"

"Well in a way it's good, or else you would have left me fatherless! Now, if you don't kill him, then I will!"

Vegeta and Jangler both laughed and similar evil laugh. Unknown to them Krillin was eavesdropping (the little bastard… sorry I really don't like Krillin…) and he was shocked to hear that Jangler (or "Gohan" if you prefer) would kill Goku! Krillin was starting to shake when he heard them laughing. Krillin sneaked off to Goku's recovery room.

Jangler could sense Krillin when he was leaving, "Seems like we had an eavesdropper."

"That little bald man I presume?"

"Mm-hmm, he is really wanting to die isn't he? Hehehe, well all he do was ask, that's one. He gets four more tries."

"You should just kill him."

"No, I have a feeling he'll be useful later on, but don't worry, Dad, by my hands he will die."

~~~in Goku's room~~~

Dende looked at the man that Krillin spoke so highly of, the man that was to save them. But Dende doubted that, the man was in a recovery tank, he was beaten by an "evil" (quote, unquote) man. Krillin then came in.

"How's he doin', Dende?" Krillin asked coming up. Dende looked down.

"It's defiantly going to be a while before he's well again."

"Of course it is," Jangler's voice snapped. Krillin stood stiff and managed to turn around and saw Vegeta and Jangler standing in the doorway. "That's an older version, it may take hours."

Vegeta spat towards the Namek, "Hey, it's that runt i'n't?"

"You, Namek, get outside with us now!" Jangler said grabbing the Namek's collar, Krillin made to stop him but Vegeta appeared in front of him.

"You weren't going to try and attack my son, were you?" Vegeta asked coldly. Krillin shook but scowled.

"He isn't your son! He's the son of Son Goku!" 

"Oh, do shut-up!" Vegeta yelled and smacked him. Jangler dragged Dende past Krillin.

Jangler stopped by Krillin saying ever so coldly that you'd tremble, "That's two."

~~outside~~

Jangler forced Dende to bring forth the dragon. Dende hesitated but then did so, from a nod of Krillin who had dragged himself out. 

"You have woken me from my slumber, now I will grant you three wishes and three wishes only," The Dragon said barely moving his jaw. Jangler stepped up behind Dende.

"Three? Well, that's good, our first wish is for my father, Vegeta's immortality. Say it!" Jangler said harshly. Dende looked at Krillin, Krillin mouthed the words, 'Piccolo back to life.' Dende glared up at Jangler and nodded. He said the wish in Namekian, only it was for Piccolo to be brought back to life. Then Dende looked at Krillin who mouthed the words, 'piccolo to Namek.' Dende nodded and asked jangler, "What now?"

"Second wish, my immortality."

Dende nodded and wished for Piccolo to be brought to Namek. "Your second wish has been granted, you have one wish left."

Dende didn't know what to ask, but then Jangler, not sure that the wishes were granted, but felt a new power level on Namek yelled, "You brat! Father, he tricked us! He didn't wish for our immortality! He wished for another being to be here! What the other wish is I don't know!"

Vegeta scowled. He grabbed Dende by the collar and shook him, "You wish for our wish now!"

Dende struggled and in his nervousness his actually wished for Jangler's immortality, by pure accident. Jangler felt a power surge through him, his whole ki went up and then it suddenly stopped and he near collapsed. He stood up straight, and looked at his hands. (note, don't all bad guys do that? I wonder why…)

Jangler scowled, "You baka! You gave ME immortality! It was suppose to be my father!"

"Your three wishes have been granted I bid you farewell." The Dragon said. Jangler glared up at him.

"It's a bit late for that i'n't?!" The dragon sweat dropped then disappeared all together, the dragon balls turning to stone. Dende yelped and his eyes were huge, and he was trembling, not with fear, nor anger, but sadness.

"G-Guru! Guru is dead!" Dende said sadly. Vegeta scowled.

"Dammit! Looks like you're our only hope Jangler," Vegeta said. He walked over to his son. "I know you can beat that monster."

"Oh, but I certainly don't think so…" A cold, I mean COLD freezing, sub-zero voice, that sounded like a girl's voice said.

---End chapter---

Jester: Remember, updates will be very soon. **mubling** the way I'm going on with this I may just flunk right outta high school, all this time on the computer making you people happy, but that's okay, I don't mind.**end mumbling**

Jangler: What was that?

Jester: Nothing **little halo above head background is hell** Well plZ review!! **begging stance, background and halo gone now is in begger clothes with medieval London in background** I beg of you! ** Russian third-class clothes with injured people in back in the siege of Stalingrad (think Enemy at the Gates, **sighs at thought of Jude Law** Jude Law, ain't he hot?)**

Jester **now just nothingness except for Jangler and Jester**


	12. Chapter 12

****

The Talented, Sad, Lonely, Depressed, Blood Thirsty, Helpless, Power Hungry, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain. (AKA The Blood Thirsty, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain)

Jester: Long title huh? What do you all think? PlZ tell me.

Jangler: Who you talking to?

Jester: The reviewers, who else?

Jangler: Oookay. Let's get on with me now.

Jester:…Little bit of your ego inflated?

Jangler: (Mad eyes) What's that suppose to mean???

----Begin Chapter----

Freezer stood on the cliff top casually, grinning evilly. "Well, well, it looks like I have my work cut out for me. Two Sayains in the bag oh so soon. Vegeta, I do think you're quite the fool, to put such a huge weight on Jangler that he would never be able to carry. Watch him die now."

Vegeta's eyes were wide as Freezer shot a beam that went right through Jangler's heart, the Freezer shot Jangler through the head and the stomach. "Jangler!! No! You monster!"

"What are you going to do? You can't do anything, you monkey." Freezer said as he laughed evilly.

"Never….call my…Dad….a MONKEY!!!" Freezer stopped laughing and his eyes went huge as Jangler got back up, the "lethal" wounds still there, but as though he were an Anne Rice vampire, they healed up. Freezer was dumb struck.

"Aah! But, but how? You were dead!" Freezer said, obviously scared because he was stumbling in his words and he was shaking in his boots. Jangler smirked.

"I don't have to worry about that, you little dip shit."

"Watch your tongue, MONKEY!!"

"NEVER CALL THE SAYAIN RACE 'MONKEY' EVER AGAIN!!!" Jangler powered up a ki blast and sent it right in Freezer's face. The blast sent Freezer flying back, but did not do much damage. Jangler's eye were wide. He thought he would be more powerful, but obviously, he just gained immortality, not more power. Vegeta sent a ki blast towards the stunned Freezer and Krillin did also. The two blasts only kept Freezer stunned for a little while longer, giving time for the three to retreat and make new plans.

---Goku's chamber---

'_oh man, they're gonna be toast. I've gotta get better soon! I'm their only hope!'_ Goku thought as he sensed the battle outside. Then he felt something enter his mind.

__

Goku, you do not have to worry.

'Sure, whatever, you said that Gohan was safe with you, but he's in danger with Vegeta! That cross state bastard of a bitch, Vegeta is no fucking prince, he's damned kidnapper. I'm going to kill him!'

__

Goku SHUT THE FUCK UP WILL YA?! Damn, no wonder Jangler doesn't want to be with you. Now shut up and let me tell you what I was going to say!

'No need to use such fucking bad language'

__

Grr…anyway, Jangler is safe, he is in no immediate danger. I know he has much power in him, he is just fine.

'Fine, I'll trust you.'

----In Kale's room----

Kale opened his eyes, he was already well. He couldn't seem to get out, so he blasted through the glass and ripped of the oxygen mask. "Damn that fucking bitch. Goku is so, stupid. Damn it. No wonder Jangler wants to stay with Vegeta. Yes, the battle is going on now. I'll have to help him. After all, he did spare me from death, and he helped me get better, sooner."

Kale walked outside and onto the battlefield.

----On the battle field----

Freezer, and everyone noticed the Namek come out. Jangler kept his eyes on Freezer as did Vegeta, Freezer seemed distracted by the Namek so Vegeta and Jangler launched the most powerful attack they could get in a short amount of time and blasted Freezer in the side. Freezer was shocked, and the blast blasted off the right side of his abdomen. Krillin then launched a destructo disk and cut off Freezer's tail. Then Freezer came up with a plan.

"Vegeta, why don't you try to take up a better challenge? How about you try for a more worthy challenge. As you know I have four transformations. This is my weakest form. How, abut I go to my next? Yes, I think I will," Freezer then powered up and went to his second form. The four were taken aback, they could sense how powerful Freezer was. They felt like they stood no chance. Freezer saw the fear on their faces and just chuckled evilly. "Yes, I have amazing power don't I?"

They could only nod. Vegeta could feel his confidence begin to go away. "No, we CAN still beat you, Freezer!"

"Vegeta, Vegeta, when will you ever learn. Did you know my power level in this state is over one million?"

They were again shocked. Vegeta stumbled out some words, "No, no, don't believe him, he's bluffing, he can't have that much power!"

Jangler stood in his fighting position and Kale was then in front of him in fighting position facing Freezer. Freezer just laughed.

"Well, it seems that this Namek here wants to die quickly, eh?" Freezer powered up a ki blast. He prepared to launch at Kale when it went straight to Vegeta. Vegeta was stunned and sent flying back towards a mountain side. Jangler was mad at this and threw five powerful ki blasts at Freezer, but Freezer dodged them easily. "You want to die too, brat? All you had to was ask!"

Freezer sent six ki blasts towards Jangler but Kale blasted them away. Kale stood in front of Jangler, still facing Freezer. Freezer scowled at him then smirked.

"Well, I guess you're his body guard eh? Well then you're going to say that in order to get to the monkey, I have to get through you right? That's all too easy!" Freezer charged up a huge ki blast and sent it right through Kale, barely missing Jangler's head and went straight towards Krillin. Krillin yelled in pain as the ki blast took of his right arm. Dende cam running out to him and took him to cover with out Freezer noticing.

Dende healed Krillin's wound, though he could bring back Krillin's arm he just managed for the arm sump to cover up and quit bleeding. Vegeta could see what Dende did and smirked, now was his chance to become Super Sayain. He started to crawl towards Dende and Krillin.

Jangler was stunned at what he saw. He was amazed for two things, 1) He was use to killing but for some reason he couldn't believe this, he couldn't stand it. 2) Kale was just blasted through! Jangler caught him as Kale fell down. "What did you do that for, Kale?"

"Because I owed you my life," Kale coughed. Jangler scowled.

"Why did you think that?!"

"It was my honor that made me do so."

"Screw honor! If it weren't for honor you could have just lived!"

Kale smirked, "It wasn't only for that…I had to protect my planet."

Jangler sniffed. Kale looked at him quizzically.

"Why are you crying? You barely knew me."

"I don't know why, it just seems that I have gone through a lot today. I realized that I'm not a pure blooded Sayain, and that I'm only a lowly half-breed."

"Jangler," a strong firm deep voice said, Obviously his father, Vegeta. "So what if you're a half-breed? You're still a Sayain, an immortal Sayain at that. You're my son, don't cry."

Jangler looked up at Vegeta who was smiling down at him, a smile of comfort and smile that said 'I'm proud of you.' Jangler smiled back and nodded. Then Vegeta whispered to him, "That little Namek can heal wounds, just have him taken to him."

Jangler nodded and did so as Vegeta kept Freezer distracted.

---End chapter---

Jangler: That's it? That's all you give me?

Jester: Oh, do shut-up, Jangler. Now my good reviewers I need help. I want to know what _you_ want. I want to know who you want to kill Freezer a become the first Super Sayain in 3,000 years. Jangler? Vegeta? Or **says with disgust** Goku?**end disgust** Well, plZ do review and tell me. Ta at!

Jester

PS plZ tell me what you think of the title.


	13. Where to go in an Immortal's death?

****

The Talented, Sad, Lonely, Depressed, Blood Thirsty, Helpless, Power Hungry, Angry, Dangerous, Little Sayain (aka The Blood Thirsty, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain.)

Jester: **coughs** okay, I got it! I had it earlier, but then Word Processor just shut-off and deleted it! I had gotten so far too! Now this what I can remember.

Jangler: At Last.

---Begin Chapter---

Vegeta went in his fighting stance, as Jangler put Kale on his shoulders and walked over to Dende. This time, Vegeta thought, he would be the one to inflict pain on Freezer, and have revenge. Vegeta then noticed Freezer's tail didn't end, it was in the ground! Then Vegeta also noticed that Freezer wasn't looking at him he was- "Jangler! Watch out!!"

Jangler turned to look at his father just as Vegeta pushed him back, then immediately after that Freezer's tail came up from the ground right through Vegeta's stomach!! **cue collective gasp from the reviewers** But Jangler gasped the loudest. Vegeta was sent eighty feet up in the air. Jangler dropped Kale, and flew up to his father. He caught Vegeta before he fell to the ground, Freezer's tail going back to normal size. 

Freezer scowled a moment, not glad that he got his intended target, but smirked, he was glad he got Vegeta. 

Jangler slowly lowered Vegeta, he could feel Vegeta's ki slipping quickly. He gently laid him on the ground near the ship, close to where Dende was. Dende had gotten Kale, and was healing him. Jangler just looked at the hole in Vegeta's stomach. Jangler saw the blood flowing out of the hole like a fucking red river. It was going out quickly. He looked at his gloves, it was stained with blood. He tore off his sleeves and gloves, his hands were stained from the blood. He wiped his face, causing blood diagonal lines to appear, going left, down right, across his face. His arms had stains too, they looked like his own blood scars. Tears were coming from his eyes freely, and quickly. Then he felt his anger rise, it rose because of what he saw before him on the ground. It rose because Freezer had done this to his father. It rose because his father seemed to have forgotten that he was immortal, and could have taken the blow. His hair stood up straight, like Vegeta's hair style the color flickering from a coal black to luscious gold, and his eyes flickering from death black to angered green-blue.

From afar Freezer trembled. He couldn't sense energy, but he sense Jangler's energy…and his hate, and Freezer trembled.

Jangler's power grew increasingly higher, then all the energy he just showed went straight to his right hand. It was a ball of energy, glowing gold, and sparking with electricity. He looked at, obviously confused, he hadn't noticed he was powering up, and he didn't know he could concentrate that much energy into one ball. Then he looked down at his father, and as if someone were controlling him, he put his right hand on his father's heart, and released the energy. Then he fainted. Vegeta woke up. He felt his mid-body, there was no hole! He jumped up, causing Jangler's unconscious body to flop backwards in the blood puddle that was around Vegeta. Vegeta gasped, it looked like Jangler was dead! He growled, and looked at Freezer, his power going up, then out of nowhere his hair went gold, his eyes went blue-green, and his ki flared around him like a fire. He was ready to attack Freezer head on, when Kale and Piccolo appeared in front of him, both facing Freezer.

Vegeta scowled, "Out of my way, Nameks!"

Piccolo and Kale ignored him. Kale and Piccolo looked at each other, they looked alike, then they smirked and nodded.

~~~Where Jangler is~~~

Jangler was in a black nothingness. He couldn't feel a ground, nor wall, nor ceiling. "Where am I?"

His voice echoed in the nothingness.

__

"Your in limbo" Karmic replied.

"Limbo? Isn't that where I get my own island and all?" Jangler asked confused.

__

"Yes, you have to make your own though. Just think of what you want, and it'll be brought."

"Okay!" Jangler said. And he thought. A nice little house on an island, in the middle of the sea, and he be able to control the gravity level for training. Then it was brought to him in a flash. He went inside and ate from the kitchen. "So why am I here?"

"_Because if not for your immortality, you'd be dead. But you can't die, there fore you can't go to other world. So you're stuck in limbo for two days. It's where you go, if you're suppose to be dead."_

"Oh, I see. That's kind of cool. Can I see what's going on in the Living world?"

__

"No, you're stuck here. You can stay nourished, and healthy by eating in this world. Your real body is in the Living world."

"Alright, so I'm not dead, but if I were mortal, I would have been. So, how did I get here?"

"Because you gave to Vegeta what would have been you life, but since your immortal you gave him a life force, to keep him alive, and you get yours renewed. Make sense?"

"Yes, it does actually. Now I just stay here in Limbo?"

__

"Yes."

----End Chapter----

Jester: I can't do much now, sorry folks. I hope you like, now plZ review!

Jangler: **is doing a little dance** I became a Super Sayain! I became a Super Sayain!

Jester: **Sweat drops** PlZ review….-.-…..

Jester


	14. Escape From Limbo

****

The Talented, Sad, Lonely, Depressed, Haunted, Troubled, Confused, Blood Thirsty, Helpless, Power Hungry, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain (Aka The Blood Thirsty, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain.)

Jester: I added a few things to the title. Did you notice it Jangler?

Jangler: Z.z

Jester: Jangler? **sees Jangler asleep**.-.-.**sighs heavily**…**kicks Jangler**…**takes in deep breathe** LOOK! IT'S FREEZER!!

Jangler: o.O **jumps up looking around** where? Where!

Jester: Oh, my mistake, it's an ant.

Jangler: …

Jester: Read on my fellow reviewers.

---Begin Chapter---

Vegeta was getting impatient at the two Nameks who just smirked at each other, "What are you doing you fools? Having a staring contest?! This is not the fucking time! Now get out of my or I'll blast you to Hell!"

Piccolo and Kale walked to each other, Piccolo placed his hand on Kale's heart, and they both concentrated their energy, then Kale started to glow blue. Piccolo did not move, but just remained standing there, concentrating his energy when all of a sudden Kale was flickering like a TV screen and went into Piccolo! 

Vegeta sensed Piccolo's energy go up right when Kale went into Piccolo. Piccolo was like a Super Namek now, and he could tell that Piccolo would be a worthy challenge to Freezer, but he did not fall back, "THat was very interesting, Namek. Now get out of my way. I will kill Freezer!"

"No, Vegeta. A Namek should kill him. Because only three Nameks still live. Freezer killed the rest," Piccolo said impassively. Vegeta growled.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! My son and I have suffered under Freezer's hand! I spent my entire life serving that ass hole and getting beaten! I was forced to beat my own son in front of him! You bastard, Namek! I should kill him! Look what he did to my son!" Vegeta yelled, and pointed to the unconscious heap of Jangler near the ship. Piccolo glanced at it, immediately recognized it.

"That is not your son, Vegeta. That is Son Gohan, so of Son Goku. You have no right to kill Freezer."

"What about "spending MY whole life being beaten by that ass hole" don't you understand?! I'm not killing him just for Jangler! I'm killing him because of what he did to me! And my race! My planet, My own FATHER!!"

While those two debated over who should kill Freezer, Freezer was up to something. He knew what Vegeta had become, and he just knew that the Namek would be a worthy adversary as well. He did the one thing he could do. He blasted at the unsuspecting fighters and ran.

They weren't suspecting it all. They had practically even forgot that Freezer was there. The blasts hit them in the gut and they flew back to the ship, pounding into the side above Jangler. Piccolo fell down first, then Vegeta, who fell on top of Jangler. The puddle of blood splashing in three diagonals across his face, making it look like some beast scratched him. Vegeta got up and growled, Freezer had ran.

*/*

"They won't be able to find me, no one will. They can't sense my energy without a scouter on. I'm safe. I'll attack them in a few hours, when they think their safe," Freezer though as he flew off in the opposite direction from which he had come. 

But he was wrong, dead wrong…

~~In Limbo~~

Jangler threw blasts into the sea, the gravity at 100G. Jangler cupped his hands in front of him, and pulled them back, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-" a Ki ball formed, and got bigger and bigger and bigger, Then he launched it out in front of him, "HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

The blast went roaring out towards the sea, making the water go up, clearly showing the bottom of the sea. Jangler didn't know where that attack came from, it seemed to have just flown out of him, from somewhere in his mind. 

Karmic was able to take form while Jangler was in Limbo and be seen by Jangler, though, Karmic stayed in the sea. He was near blasted by that wave and he angrily swam over to Jangler. "Oi! You near blasted me to Death's World!"

"Heh, well, better you there than in my head!" Jangler said as he powered up another attack and shot right over Karmic's head. Karmic ducked then glared at Jangler.

"I'm hurt…you don't like me giving you advice that helps you?" Karmic asked. Jangler shot at him again, purposefully missing.

"I don't care really. I'm just glad that you being in my head means I got better powers. Now if only I could see what's going on in the Living World! I should be able to know!" Jangler yelled. Powering up and again he launched a Kamehameha attack across the sea. Karmic just looked on amazed at the power of the wave.

"Well, give me fur and call me an otter, you do remember."

"Remember what?!"

"Your father's key move. He used that a lot. Well, I'm amazed."

"My father never used that attack, I don't even know where it came from!"

"Your father did too use it. Your father, Goku is a great fighter, from Earth. He did great things, and he will do an even greater thing, he'll destroy Freezer. But one part of your vision changed."

"WHat?! My father is not Kakkarot! And what changed?"

"Vegeta became the first true Super Sayain in 3,000 years, not Goku. You even became one partially before him. But he completed the transformation."

"R-really? I became one? I was a Super Sayain, at least partially?! Cool! I'm glad my dad is the first true one though! He deserves it!"

"Yes, but he will die, Goku will still defeat Freezer."

Jangler froze, "W-what did you j-just say?"

"Goku will still defeat Freezer."

"N-no, before that…"

"Vegeta will die…oh no, Jangler don't."

"I have to get out of here!!" Jangler went spastic and started to power and blasted at the sky.

"You can't get out! You have to wait, there's no other way out!" Karmic yelled, but had to retreat to the sea to escape Jangler's rage.

Jangler was blasting this way and that. His hair stood up straight like Vegeta's but he was not super Sayain. Finally, he yelled really loudly at the sky, and a portal opened, a hole just big enough for him to fit through…

---End Chapter---

Jester: Well, am I evil? Do you consider that a cliffhanger? Oh, well, wait for next chapter soon! I have to finish my Algebra now!

Jangler: Argh! Can I leave? 

Jester: No, now say what I told you to say.

Jangler: Fine, plZ review. It will help much in her self-esteem, thank you.

Jester: Liven up a little Jangy!

PlZ review!

Jester


	15. Anger

****

The Talented, Sad, Lonely, Depressed, Haunted, Troubled, Confused, Blood Thirsty, Helpless, Power Hungry, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain (Aka The Blood Thirsty, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain.)

Jester: It be here! Yay! **and the crowd rejoiced ** 

Crowd: **bored** Yay…Z.z

Jangler: You have little fans, Jester.

Jester: You mean _you_ have little fans, Jangler, this story is about you after all…

Jangler: NO, I have many fans, but no one said they liked you.

Jester: Yes they have, some reviewers have at least, when they complement my story that means they like me!

Jangler: What ever, just continue with the story

----Begin Chapter----

Karmic watched as Jangler used his power to open the hole bigger and stepped through it. Then the portal closed, leaving Karmic alone in limbo. He held onto a rock protruding from the shallow sea, "That kid is going to change history the way he's going. Goku may not defeat Freezer after all…"

~~In the Living World~~

Jangler walked to his body and went in. He awoke and stood up then walked a bit, getting use to the regular gravity. He sensed Freezer flying his direction, from Vegeta and Kale, yet Kale seemed to be with another Namek. Like they were fused…of course, Kale had merged with another Namek to make up a Super Namek, Kaliccilo. Now this Super Namek was as powerful as Freezer. Just then Freezer flew right over him. Jangler ducked a little, feeling Freezer's tail skim over his head. Jangler looked at Freezer, very shocked, Freezer had transformed left, into his third stage. Then Freezer stopped and turned, merely standing a hundred yards from Jangler. Then Jangler sensed his father and Kaliccilo above. Then they floated down standing either side of him.

"Well, Namek, it looks like Freezer has finally decided to meet his death," Vegeta said, then he sensed Jangler and turned to look at him. He smiled gratefully, "Jangler! You're alive, I mean you're awake!"

Jangler nodded, "Yeah, I am Dad. What happened? What did I miss?"

"Nothing much, just this Namek appearing and Freezer transfor-oof!"

Freezer landed a kicked in Vegeta's back and Kalicillo's face as they were facing Jangler, then Freezer went straight to Jangler, smirking, "Time to Die BRAT!! Aargh!"

Freezer went flying past Kaliccilo and into a mountain side, by a punch from SS Vegeta. Jangler looked at his father with pride and admiration. Vegeta scowled at Freezer, "Mistake number one, never hit me while I'm talking to my son. Mistake number two, NEVER call my son a brat!"

Jangler laughed at the beaten up Freezer, "Hahaha! Not so fun when you're the one getting beat now is it, Freezer? Ha! Now the Sayains make a come back! Go Dad!"

Vegeta smiled, he loved it when Jangler rooted for him, but then he scowled as he sensed and saw Kakkarot appear before him. 

Goku scowled at Freezer, "You monster, you've killed so many innocent lives. I can never let a monster like you live."

Freezer smirked, "Oh wait, before you 'destroy' me, let me make an offer to the Prince of Monkeys! Vegeta, as you know I have another transformation left. Let me transform, then we can test your abilities for true."

Goku's eyes went wide, "Vegeta don't let him!"

Vegeta and Jangler smirked, both saying at the same time, and in similar fashion, "Go ahead, Freezer. Do your worst!"

Freezer smirked and transformed into his strongest state. Vegeta and Jangler smirked.

"Heh, you don't look so powerful. I don't think you really stand a chance!" Jangler said. Freezer just smirked. And lifted his finger and shot Jangler through the heart. Jangler was blown back to the mountain, and went unconscious.

Vegeta's eyes went wide with horror, "Jangler!"

Vegeta rushed to his side. Jangler was unconscious, but still living. Vegeta then again remembered that his son was immortal and put Jangler in what would be a more comfortable position.

Goku had looked on in horror as he saw "Gohan" blasted threw the heart. Though he didn't know that Jangler was immortal, and his anger sky-rocketed, his hair went up and his eyes flickered from black to blue and his hair from Black to yellow. He had had enough of Jangler (of "Gohan") being taken from him. First he was launched from Earth, then he believed he was Vegeta's son, then he was killed! That was it, Goku snapped and he yelled as he powered up.

Vegeta knew that Kakkarot was becoming a Super Sayain, and it angered him. It angered him that Freezer made Jangler go to some other place twice, and it pissed him off that Kakkarot wanted to take away the only joy, and happiness in his life, Jangler. He powered up, and made to Super Sayain again, only a bit more easily and bit more….powerful.

And Freezer trembled…

~~~In Limbo~~~

Jangler was spasing out, blasting at everything, "LET ME OUT!!!"

Karmic was starting to fear this Sayain, "Jangler, you can't get out now. There is a gap, but it doesn't appear in the same place two consecutive times."

"Then I'll look for it!" Jangler yelled as he flew off away from the island, out towards the sea…

"But it can take years to find it!" Karmic yelled, but Jangler did not hear him, he was already a dot on the horizon…

---End Chapter---

Jester: That's the end folks! No more of the story, it ends here!

Jangler: You gotta be kidding me!

PlZ review

Jester


	16. A fight and the end of a planet

****

The Talented, Sad, Lonely, Depressed, Haunted, Troubled, Confused, Blood Thirsty, Helpless, Power Hungry, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain (Aka The Blood Thirsty, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain.)

Jester: You really didn't think I'd actually end the story with that last chapter did ya? Of coures I wouldn't, I WANT to live. I know if I stopped there you'd all track me down and take me hostage until I wrote more…

Jangler: Yeah, I knew you weren't stopping the whole time!

Jester: -.-; Suuuuuuuuuuure ya did, Jangler. Well, read on my good reviewers! Oh one more thing, WHERE IS ICE ANGEL?!?!?! She didn't review!!! WHYYYYYYY?!?!?!?!

---Begin chapter---

Jangler didn't know how long he searched, it felt like days, but it was only minutes. Jangler flew back to his little house on his little island, and went inside. Once inside, he yelled, he yelled so loud that the wall to his house went straight through the portal. Jangler looked at the portal, and smiled, "I knew I'd find it."

Karmic saw Jangler slip through the portal, and he sighed heavily, "The visions never said showed anything about this…"

---IN the Living World---

Jangler woke up before Kakkarot even completed his transformation to Super Sayain. Super Sayain Vegeta smiled as he saw his son get up. He walked over to him, "Are you okay, Jangler?"

Jangler nodded, "Yes, but I don't think Freezer will be…uh…"

Jangler looked over at Kakkarot. Vegeta followed his gaze and scowled, "The baka has been trying to transform for half an hour now. It seems he can't grasp it."

"oh, well, I'm going to try," Jangler said, as he powered up. Vegeta stepped to the side. Jangler knew what to do, and he only thought of what made him angry, and he got more powerful. His hair went straight up, and a tiny crater formed around him. Then in a flash of lightning and gold, he achieved the level of Super Sayain, at only five years of age. Vegeta's heart swelled with pride.

"Hehehe, well Jangler, you did it. How do you feel?" Vegeta asked stepping next to his son. Jangler smirked.

"I feel great. I feel more like you now," he said. Vegeta laughed a bit then looked at Kaliccilo who nodded at them. And they got into fighting stance.

Then Goku had completed the transformation, and he stepped in front of the three fighters. His eyes fixed on Freezer, "Guys, let me fight this one. This is between Freezer and me."

"Like hell, Kakkarot. You have nothing to do with Freezer!" JAngler yelled and knocked out Kakkarot with a punch to the head. Goku fell over, senseless. Jangler smirked, "Now with out of the way, where were we?"

"We were just about to kill Freezer, son," Vegeta said as he powered up, as did the other two. Freezer was frozen with fear. But it subsided and attacked for Kaliccilo who dodged the attack blasted off Freezer's tail. Freezer shrieked in pain.

"Now, he can't do any cheap tricks with his tail," Kaliccilo said. Freezer growled at him.

"Fool, you'll pay for that!" Freezer charged at the Super Namek. But Kaliccilo just stepped aside and Freezer charged into Jangler's fist. Jangler powered up and blasted Freezer's legs to Hell. Freezer shrieked like a school girl and feel down. Vegeta then stepped up and blasted off Freezer's arms, and body, leaving his head. And some how, Freezer was still alive.

"Thing about his kind, their head can live for five days after they've been decapitated," Jangler said disgusted . Then Freezer's face smirked, and he opened his mouth, and formed a ki ball, his head floated up, and the ki ball grew then it was the size of the Planets core and Freezer launched it at the three warriors. Kaliccilo grabbed Goku's body and Krillin and Dende and took off, and Vegeta and Jangler took off too. The ki ball went straight into the planet's crust. And Freezer's head laughed.

"Bwahahaha! I am still all powerful! You have only five minutes left to get off the planet! I can still live in space! Haha!" Freezer's head laughed out loud. Vegeta and Jangler growled. Then all of a sudden Freezer's head froze, and dropped to the planet.

"Maybe it was only five minutes that they live," Jangler said. Vegeta didn't care.

"Let's just get on the ship and get out of here!" Vegeta yelled. And they headed towards Freezer's ship.

~~~On Earth~~~

Mr. Popo had awakened the Eternal Dragon, and made a wish for all the Nameks, whether they were dead or alive to be brought to Earth. The dragon granted the wish, and Dende, Kaliccilo and the other dead Nameks disappeared to Earth.

~~~On Namek~~~

"Where's that fucking Namek?" Vegeta yelled to Krillin. Krillin cowered back.

"I don't know, Vegeta, I seriously don't know! He was carrying me and Goku on moment then the next he was gone!" Krillin said.

"That doesn't matter baldy," Jangler said coldly. "What matters is the reason you didn't help my father and the Super Namek to fight Freezer."

Krillin trembled, " I-I I was serving as a bodyguard to Dende!"

"Bull FUCKING SHIT!" Jangler yelled at him. "That's three! You're out!"

Jangler prepared sent a ki ball in Krillin's direction, but another ki blast cancelled it out. Jangler scowled, he knew who did that, he glared over to Kakkarot.

Goku was scowling a bit, and struggling to get up. He wiped his mouth, and said, "G-Gohan, that's not like you. You're not a killer, you're a sweet innocent boy. A boy who loves life and his family. You're not a murderer and monster like Freezer, Gohan, please listen to me. I'm your father…"

"I don't have to listen to you!" Jangler yelled at him. "You're not my father! And I do love my family! My father! I have no other family! And if I did it's certainly not you!"

Goku felt a cringe in his heart, and tears were starting to form in his eyes, "G-Gohan…you HAVE to listen to me! I'm your father!"

"No! Now shut-up!" Jangler knocked him out again. Then he knocked out Krillin. "Consider this extreme mercy!"

Vegeta smirked, "You handled that well, son. Now let's see how you do for the ship."

Jangler walked over and looked at the controls and conversed with his father. 

Goku on the other hand was not fully unconscious, he crawled over to Krillin and smiled, and he whispered, "I'm sorry friend. But I'm going to have to leave you here. You'll go back to Earth. But I have to go, and train…"

Goku placed a senzu bean in his hand and crawled out of the ship. He crawled onward towards the site where the Ginyu Force landed, and got in one of the ships. Just when he was in, he saw Bulma run across the field towards the Ship Jangler, Vegeta and Krillin were in. Goku smiled, "Well, at least everyone will be going home, well almost everyone…"

He didn't set any coordinates to any place he knew, just a random planet, which he hoped was far from Namek, and he launched off.

--In the ship--

Bulma was screaming as she ran into the control room where Vegeta and Jangler were trying to figure out how to work the damn thing at once, but they needed a third pilot. Bulma saw Vegeta and she screamed, but she screamed louder as she saw Jangler. The two Sayains covered their sensitive ears and scowled.

"Shut-up Woman!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma immediately stopped screaming. Then she smirked.

"It looks like you two don't know how to work this baby," she said as she walked to the controls. The two Sayains just remained silent. "Well, am I right?"

"We know how to work the thing, we just need another pilot to help operate it properly, that's all," Jangler said scowling. Bulma smirked again.

"Well, if you two promise not to hurt me, I'll be glad to act as the third co-pilot of this ship."

"Fine!! Now let's get out of here! We only have two minutes left!" Vegeta yelled, and they went to work. They launched off, a little bumpy, but made off Namek, fifteen seconds before it went…

****

B O O M ! ! !

---End Chapter---

Jester: Okay, now plZ review!

Jangler: Yeah! Review or I'll fucking blast you to Death's World!

Jester: No need to threaten them!

Jangler: …er…I mean, plZ review…

Jester: ..-.-;;;

PlZ review~!

Jester


	17. The flight to Earth, and is it abandonme...

****

The Talented, Sad, Lonely, Depressed, Haunted, Troubled, Confused, Blood Thirsty, Helpless, Power Hungry, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain (Aka The Blood Thirsty, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain.)

Jester: okiees, I got joo's all the update!

Jangler: Why you speaking so weird?

Jester: I hurt my face!

Jangler: okay..

---Begin Chapter---

The flight to Earth was pretty uneventful until when they ran out of food only two days away from Earth. The food shortage was because two particular Sayains were hungry. Bulma was on their case big time.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO! YOU ATE ALL OF OUR FOOD! AARGH!! I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU TWO FOR THE REST OF THE FLIGHT!! YOU'RE JUST LIKE GOKU! I SWEAR I-"

"Shut-up, Onna! Never say that we're like Kakkarot again, if you wish to live!" Vegeta yelled, throwing a spoon at, she nimbly dodged it. She just scowled and let out an exasperated sigh, and exited the room muttering to herself at how much of pigs men are.

Vegeta just leaned back in his chair, as ate the rest of the chicken. He chewed on the bone, "So, do you think Freezer's head was incinerated in the blast?"

Jangler was looking out the shuttle's window, "I doubt it. I can sense him out. It's very faint, but I know that Freezer still lives."

"Humph, we should have blasted his head when we had the chance!" Vegeta said and threw the bone towards the wall. Jangler looked at him.

"Do you think it's my fault?" he asked. Vegeta's eyes widened a bit.

"What are you thinking?! I'd never say it's your fault. I think it's Kakkarot's fault, if he weren't distracting us, we would have blasted all of Freezer away. It's never going to be your fault Jangler," Vegeta said as he walked over and pulled his son into a hug. (aww, a father and son moment! How cute!) Jangler hugged back.

"Okay."

~~~two days later~~~

Earth came into view, and Bulma and Krillin leaped for joy. They had a smooth landing, and they landed in a Forest like setting where Dende and Kaliccilo were healing Nameks that had actually survived the attack on them. Bulma and Krillin ran out, happy to be home. And Vegeta and Jangler trudged out. Then Vegeta blasted the ship to oblivion. Everyone but Jangler gave him puzzled looks. Vegeta spat where the ship was, and turned to the others, noticing their looks he mumbled, "Bad memories."

They nodded, and Bulma took out a capsule and it became a motorcycle. She put on the helmet, and got on, she turned it on and sped off, Krillin following her, though he was flying. Vegeta, and Jangler shrugged and flew off. Leaving the Nameks, those who survived too a few of their comrades and flew off, following Kaliccilo who was also carrying a few Nameks, and Dende in the rear carrying a few too. They followed Kaliccilo to the lookout, where they put the dead Nameks before Kami. Kami knew what to do, and he led them deep into the look out, to where the bodies could be preserved until the dragon balls were in use again.

----at Capsule Corporation----

Jangler and Vegeta were amazed at what they saw, a house full of technology, but what they liked was the spaceship that could alter gravity for training. They demanded that they had two, one for Vegeta and one for Jangler. Being the kind man, that Mr. Briefs is, he let them have one for each of them. 

Vegeta and Jangler trained ten hours a day, with no resting. Then they slept eight hours, they ate for two hours, and just stood about, meditating for four hours. Then one day, Vegeta fell, and he launched off, to some planet. 

Jangler ran out of his ship and saw Vegeta's ship go off into to space, "Where the fuck is he going?!"

Jangler ran inside and turned on the radio, "Dad! Where are you going Dad?!"

No answer…

"Dad…"

~~in Vegeta's ship~~

Vegeta laid on the floor unconscious, he fell on the take off button, his temple hitting the button, then his head hitting the floor in 100G, it was a bit much, and he was knocked out. The radio sputtered out Jangler's message, but Vegeta could not answer. 

~~On Earth~~  


Jangler felt abandoned, why had his father just taken off like that? Did he not like him anymore? Jangler felt confused, and he blasted his ship to oblivion in his frustration. 

Two days later, Bulma did a DNA test of Jangler while Jangler slept, and made a discovery that proved her hypothesis to be true.

The next morning on the third since Vegeta had launched off, Bulma walked over Jangler, who was sitting in the corner, picking away at his breakfast. She leaned down a patted his head, "Jangler, we're going to take you somewhere today. We want you to meet someone."

"Who?" He mumbled, and he stabbed at his noodles, and rice. Bulma smiled.

"It's a surprise…"

---End Chapter---

Jester: Not much for today, folks. I gotta do a Current Event things, pah…World Geography…

Jangler: Jester being a bit lazy eh?

Jester: **smacks Jangler** shut-up, you should know what it's like to be in high school…**evil smirk** yyyeeeess, you should, mm-hmm, I have an idea to let you know **evil Grinch smile**

Jangler: o.O; oh, no….**is scared**

PlZ review

Jangler: Save meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! **fades to the distance**eee-ugh… **Jangler passes out from lack of air**

Jester: -.-; plZ review, is all I have to say…**nudges the unconscious Jangler** dude, r u alright??…uh-oh, um….Does anyone know CPR? First person to review this chapter gets to perform CPR on Jangler!

Jester


	18. Motherly Love

****

The Talented, Sad, Lonely, Depressed, Haunted, Troubled, Confused, Blood Thirsty, Helpless, Power Hungry, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain (Aka The Blood Thirsty, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain.)

Jester: Well, I got evilgohanlover to come over a do CPR on Jangler!

Jangler: x.X;

Evilgohanlover: Don't worry, Jangler! I'll save you! **performs CPR**

Jester: Er, um…EGL, I dun think CPR requires you to stick you tongue in his mouth…o.O;

Jangler & evilgohanlover: Sh! **start to make out**

Jangler: O.O;;; and I here I was going to make Jangler fall for Videl…

----Begin Chapter----

Bulma and Jangler got into the hover copter and Bulma set in the coordinates and started it up. Jangler slouched in his seat as he looked out towards the Earth, he scowled at how people were so happy down there, how they smiled and laughed. _laughter, what a horrible noise, insolent, awful noise…_ Jangler thought to himself. He wanted to blast the whole city to hell, but he felt too tired to do so. For the past three days, he didn't eat nor, drink. His tail was starting to turn white, it was the first sign that a Sayain was going into depression. And he didn't care. He closed his eyes, hoping that his immortality would leave and he would die. But he could only wish…

~~~Where Vegeta is at~~~  


Vegeta opened his eyes, one at a time. He blinked several times, making his vision re-adjust. He was in his GR, with the lights off. He moaned as his head throbbed with pain. He slowly got up into sitting position. He leaned back on the huge computer in the center of the room. He rubbed his temples mumbling to himself, "Oh, shit, that hurt. I wonder where Jangler is. Damn, it feels like I've been out for days… Better go check on Jangler."

Vegeta slowly got up and made his way to the door. He pressed the 'open' button, and the door opened to reveal a black-blue planet with purple beings that looked like salamanders in the kind of armor Vegeta wore, they wore scouters and gloves, and on their left hand was a laser beam canon. They smiled, and laughed evilly as the encircled the space pod. Vegeta glanced around, "Freezer's thugs. Shit!"

The beings laughed, "Well, well, it looks like Freezer sent you to die here. It'll get us promotion, boys! Fire!!"

The one-thousand lizard-like freaks blasted at Vegeta, Vegeta went Super as quick as he could and all the beams were sent back to the army. Vegeta smirked as the army stood there, smoking and scared. "Freezer is dead! I am the new ruler of his empire! I have created a new empire! Bow to your new lord! And you will bow to my son!"

The general stumbled forward and aimed at Vegeta, "Freezer lives! A monkey could never kill him!"

Vegeta scowled and powered up and blasted the General to hell, "NEVER CALL ME, THE KING OF SAYAINS, A MONKEY AGAIN!!!!!"

The rest of the army, now one man short trembled, one then yelled, "Forgive us! Have mercy, Lord Vegeta, Emperor of the Western and Southern Universe!"

Vegeta smirked, "I said bow…"

Vegeta blasted them, and all the army fell to their knees, unintentionally bowing, they fell to their deaths, one coughed, "Forgive us…"

"Too late, it's a lesson learned too late," Vegeta said, chuckling evilly. "Now, to get back to Earth, and get my son. Yes, Prince Jangler, Heir to the Throne of the Empire of the Western and Southern Universe. But soon, I will rule all!"

Vegeta then laughed evilly and crazily looking up at the sky that showed the universe, he powered up, "KAKKARROT! I WILL GET YOU!!! YOU WILL BOW TO ME, AND _MY_ SON, JANGLER! THAT'S RIGHT KAKKAROT! JANGLER IS MY SON! NOT YOURS! HE WILL NEVER BE YOUR SON! NEEEVEEEERRR!!!!"

~~~Back on Earth~~~

Bulma landed the hover copter just outside of a little house in a mountainous area. She opened the doors, and Jangler hadn't known she did and fell out of the copter, he landed with a _thud!_ on the ground. Bulma stepped out and ran to him, "oh, my gosh, I'm sorry, Jangler. I thought you knew I was opening the doors."

"What ever…" he muttered and got up rubbing his head. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere. Chi-chi! Chi-chi, I'm here!" Bulma yelled walking towards the house. A young woman of about 26 stepped out of the house. She smiled as she saw Bulma, who was hiding Jangler.

"Bulma, it's good to see you again! Come in, I was just finishing my cooking for lunch. Join me!" She said kindly. Bulma nodded, smiling. Chi-chi lead the way in, even though Bulma knew her way around quite well. "How was your trip? Did you get to make the wishes? And where's Goku? Shouldn't he be with you?"

"Chi-chi, you better sit down, "Bulma said, motioning for Jangler to stay outside, though he was going to anyway since he just laid there in the shade looking at the sky. Chi-chi's face showed worry, and concern as she sat down. "Chi, on Namek, we ran into complications. There were other people after the dragon balls as well. Well, we got Piccolo back, but the other people were powerful evil people. An evil being called Freezer, and a Sayain named Vegeta. Well, with the third wish pending, Vegeta demanded his immortality. But the little Namek, Dende I think, Krillin called him, well, he wished for another person's immortality, Gohan's…"

Chi-chi gasped, "G-Gohan? Why?"

"Settle down, Chi-chi. Now, promise me you want get hysteric with what I'm about to tell you. Promise?" Chi-chi nodded. Bulma took a breath then said, "Gohan was with the Sayain, Vegeta. He thought that vegeta was his father. So Dende wished for Gohan's immortality. Then the other evil being came, Freezer. He challenged Jangler and Vegeta. They fought, and Freezer over-powered them easily. Then he killed Vegeta (A/N: just to let you know, Krillin told her what happened, and he thought that Vegeta died, but he really didn't so be happy!). Gohan, who goes by Jangler, got mad, he started to power up and Krillin said that his hair was flashing gold, and his eyes were flickering to azure blue, then Gohan had concentrated it to his hand, and gave his life for Vegeta. Then Krillin left, so we don't know what happened. But he did sense Goku there. Goku was at the battle field. And Krillin saw Goku on the ship we used, but when he woke up, Goku was gone. I didn't see Goku, Krillin thinks that Gohan and Vegeta killed him, because they didn't like Goku. Can you handle that, Chi-chi?"

Chi-chi's eyes were wide, and there were tears in her eyes, "G-Gohan's al-l-live?"

Bulma nodded, "Jangler, come in here."

"Onna! Leave me alone! I want to stay out here!" came the reply. Bulma sighed, she stood up and helped chi-chi up and walked her outside. Chi-chi looked down at her son, but he looked different. The innocence in his face was replaced by hardness, and abuse. His once beautiful, and joyous eyes were now scarred, and cold. He had scars on his arms, and neck. His face was stained with red marks, that was blood but was now just red berry juice or paint. 

"G-Gohan!" Chi-chi croaked out. Jangler scowled.

"My name is JANGLER!" he yelled. Chi-chi backed up a bit. Then she looked into her son's eyes, and saw that he was in a depression. Something was missing in him that he had had before. She nodded.

"Okay, g-er I mean Jangler. Do you know who I am?" she asked compassionately.

"How could I? I've never been here before."

"Yes you have. Once, when you were a child. You were born here. I'm your mother," Chi-chi said. Jangler's eyes went wide, as he stared at her, in her eyes, and saw what he didn't see in Goku's…a mother's love, love, love towards him from a mother. A mother's eyes that looked at him with love, despite that he had killed so many. A mother's love towards him that could not be seen in any other woman. He only saw a father's love from Vegeta, but he did not see it from Goku, he saw determination to get Jangler to believe Goku in Goku's eyes. He started to cry a bit. He wanted to deny it, but he could not deny it.

"Mother?" he choked…

~~~End Chapter~~~

Jester: Yes!! I DO like Chi-Chi. I think Chi-chi kicks ass! She's powerful! Reminds me of my own mum! Only minus the "Frying pan of Death and Despair"

Jangler & evilgohanlover: **still making out** what ever.

Jester: o.O;;; o my ra! That is the last time I let people do CPR on you Jangler!! You were just faking it to get someone to make out with! BLOODY FUCKING HELL!!!  


PlZ review

Jester

PS PlZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ reivew!!!


	19. Jangler sees his house, and room! And wh...

****

The Talented, Sad, Lonely, Depressed, Haunted, Troubled, Confused, Blood Thirsty, Helpless, Power Hungry, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain (Aka The Blood Thirsty, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain.)

Jester: Heyos! Sorry I haven't updated in a whiles, I been busy wid Cp Geography, and getting my little hormonal Saya-jin here**points to Jangler** and badassgohan (aka evilgohanlover) to break up their little make out session. BAG went back to reviewer land. And no more reviewers will be coming to author land in this fic!! 

Jangler: **ish in straight suit** how??!! How can me, the Son of The Great Prince of Sayains, be brought down by a straight suit made by you!!! You baka bitch!!

Jester: O.O WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME??!!

Jangler: o.O;; er…umm, nothing….

Jester: **power is going up** Grrrrr…..

Jangler: O.O;;; START THE CHAPTER!!! START THE CHAPTER!!!!!

---Begin Chapter---

Vegeta was angry. VERY angry, he couldn't figure out how to make the ship launch off the planet he was. Hell, he didn't even know what the planet was that he was on. He had spent the last few hours trying to figure out how the Ra-damned thing worked, finally, he got fed up and stomped out and sat outside near the ship, crossing his arms and scowling like a child that got put in time-out. "Stupid machine…"

Vegeta was stuck on a blue planet he didn't know.

~~~on Earth~~~

Chi-chi nodded, tears in her eyes, and Jangler could only fight with in himself. But the fact that Chi-chi was his mother won, and he did something he would never do in public…he went into he open arms and hugged her. Chi-chi hugged back, talking soothingly to him. "Gohan, my little one. You're back." (etc. etc. etc.)

"My name is Jangler," Jangler said defiantly pulling back a little. Chi-chi looked at him quizzically, but then nodded. He had been gone too long for her to argue with him. He would be called what he wanted, he would be able to choose what he wanted to do. 

"Okay, Jangler," Chi-chi said. Jangler smiled, he was going to be called Jangler! Yay! 

Bulma smiled, and was surprised as well, but only a little. She still though that Jangler would put up a fight about his mother being Chi-chi. _Well, wait until she makes him study_ Bulma thought to herself. 

Later the three had lunch, and Jangler's appetite had returned with full power too. Jangler downed twenty courses in two minutes. But the fact that he hadn't eaten in a while he downed a few more courses. Then Bulma left, work is a killer, she said. Then Chi-chi showed Jangler his room. 

They walked up stairs, Chi-chi showing him the bathroom, the guest room, and then the last room in the hall. She looked at the door a bit. "This is your room, Jangler."

She carefully opened the door, twisting the dusty doorknob and pushing the door inward slowly as the door creaked softly. Sunlight pored in showing the dust mites floating about. The desk was facing a window that didn't have the sunlight coming in, but had a nice view of the forest and mountains. The desk still had text books of pre-calculus, and old paper, yellowed from time. To your right as you walked in, was the "bed" (just nice sheets in formed of a bed on the floor) , with the sheets in order and dusty underneath the window that the sunlight pored in from. Then the closet on your left and over a few feet was still neat, yet a little messy from the morning that sweet little "Gohan" got up and went with his "father" to visit some "friends". 

The old wood floor creak lightly under their footsteps. Jangler looked around, "It's a bit dusty."

"Well, we haven't used it for a long time, Jangler," Chi-chi said, as she dusted off the desk and the books and papers that withered under the slightest touch. (figures she'd go dust that off first…-.-) Jangler looked at the book.

"Humph, such easy stuff," he said as he scanned through it. Chi-chi looked surprise.

"you mean you know it all?" She asked. Jangler nodded.

"Yes, I got schooling from one of Freezer's cronies. I learned all the languages on the planets in the Northern Universe, even the separate languages on the planets. I learned Calculus, Geometry, Algebra 1 and 2. Basic ciphering to me now."

Jangler closed the book and put on the desk. He walked over to the "bed" and leaned over and opened the window, and he took the sheets and dusted them off, including the pillow, "I think that the sheets are a bit small. We should get bigger sheets, and the clothes in the closet, are way to small for me. We will go and get some more sheets later today."

"There is a problem, though, Jangler," Chi-chi said. Jangler looked at her, puzzled.

"What problem?" he asked.

"We don't have any spare change," Chi-chi said. "We're living on a very tight budget."

"Well, then we'll just have to get some money," Jangler said. 

"Well, how?"

"Well, how do we not have any spare change?"

"Goku never worked, we survived on the money he won at tournaments. But then he lost and we're running out of money."

"K-Kakkarot? What is he doing here?"

"He lived with me, he is your father."

"No! He never was! He never will be! Vegeta is my father! He raised me! He knows what I'm feeling, he knew what I went through! He could imagine it! Because he was there with me!" Jangler near shouted. Then he fell to his knees, his tail once again going dull, as his eyes started to tear. Chi-chi sat next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, honey. Goku was never fit to be a father anyway. Then it is as you say, son. Vegeta may be your father. But he is not my husband. Goku is my husband. You are my son, and Goku will just be some guy that you don't like," she said. Jangler nodded. "But you can't kill him!"

"Okay, I won't. But there's no guarantee that Vegeta won't kill him either," Jangler said, smiling. Chi-chi nodded.

"Alright, just as long as you don't."

They sat there for a while, just talking, talking about their lives, and coming to understand each other, and slowly they both changed. Chi-chi to more hateful to Goku. (Gooo Chi-chi! Kill! Kill! Kill GOKU!!!!) And Jangler to more sensitive, and compassionate to those he grew to love, like his Mum. So now, the only people Jangler cared for, was his Father, Vegeta, and his Mother, Chi-chi.

---End Chapter---

Jangler: O.O nooo! Don't end it!!!

Jester: **ish all powerfull** you will pay for calling me a bitch, Jangler!!

Jangler: **says little good-bye prayer**

Jester: **powers down** eh, you'll pay some other time. I'm too lazy to kick your ass right now.

Jangler: **says thank you prayers**

Jester: Well, I hope you all like. But unfortunately, I g2g! Tc!

Jester!

PS plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. Vchan figured out how to work the ship! ...

****

The Talented, Sad, Lonely, Depressed, Haunted, Troubled, Confused, Blood Thirsty, Helpless, Power Hungry, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain (Aka The Blood Thirsty, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain.)

Jester: yes, another chapter my good reviewers!!

Jangler: **ish still in straight suit** Hey! Can I get out of here now?!  


Jester: No! You called me a bitch, therefore you will stay in that straight suit forever!! Mwahahahahahahahahaha! 

Jangler: y.y That's mean….

Jester: -.- you called me a bitch! Like calling ppl a bitch isn't mean???!!!

Jangler: er….

Jester: -.- ookay, let's just start the fic now, eh?

---Begin Chapter---

Vegeta had spent the past three days trying to figure out how the damned thing worked and finally he got! He set in the coordinates for Earth. "Yay! Now, I'll go back to Earth, collect my son, and we'll conquer the universe!!"

The door closed, and the ship launched off into space, taking him to Earth, or will it?

~~On Earth~~

For the last three days Jangler had come to like his mother, and his mother had come to be less protective of him as she was those many years ago. Jangler was allowed to train, and train he did. He'd go out and catch fish for dinner, and would swim for fun. He even taught his mum to form ki spheres and how to fly. He sparred with her and he would actually go easy, and refrain from going Super Sayain. Though he kept his Vegeta-like self in tow, he didn't want to end up like Kakkarot. AT times he would just be outside in the mountains and look at the sky, waiting to see his father's space ship come down to Earth, or Freezer's…

One day, as he was training he sensed it, his father! His father had returned! He leaped in the air, making circles shouting, "Father's back! Father's back!"

He flew to his house and his mum. He ran in the house, shouting, "My dad's back! My dad's back!"

Chi-chi looked at him quizzically, then remember, "oh, Vegeta is back. I'm sure you want to see him."

"Definitely! I'm going to greet him!" Jangler said. Before he went off running out the door he said, "Mum, I want you to know. Now that's he's back, I'm going to be training a lot more. I may even go into space with him. But I'll only be gone for a little while. I promise."

"Gone?" Chi-chi was about to argue but though against it. She nodded and said, "Okay, Jangler. But you promised. Don't break your promise and get killed."

"I promise," he said, then ran outside and flew off to Capsule Corps.

~~At CC~~

Everything and everyone were running around trying figure out what to do since Vegeta's ship was coming for a landing. Tiredly, Bulma stepped out of her room, stretching. She had a nice dream last night. She dreamt that she and Vegeta kissed, hell yeah baby! And he was a pretty damn good kisser! She made her way to the CC work shop as people were running past her, shouting orders and what not. She just sat in her chair as the ship came down, and crash landed in her back yard. The house was shaking but she was only thinking of Vegeta and that dream. Then shouting from two particular Sayains pushed her back into reality.

"Father!"

"Jangler!"

Bulma scowled, "they just had to bring me into reality!" She muttered a few choice words. As she stepped outside into the back yard.

"Onna! Get my ship repaired!" Vegeta yelled as he went up to greet his son.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM??? YOUR SERVANT!!! EVER HEARD OF SAYING 'PLEASE'???" She yelled. Vegeta just shrugged her off as he was thrown to Earth in a bear hug from Jangler.

"Where were you? Why did you leave? What happened? Have you sensed Freezer any lately? How've y'been?" Jangler asked in one breathe and very quickly. Vegeta got up, his armor a bit messy and torn from his frustration on the planet on trying to get the damned space ship to bloody work. He smiled.

"Whoa! Calm down! I can't hear a damn word you fucking said."

"I said, where were you?"

"On some planet owned by Freezer."

"Why did you leave?"

"I must have fallen and accidentally launched off."

"What happened on that planet?"

"I ran into an army of lizard type people who wore our type of armor. I killed them all, and conquered the planet."

"Cool! Have you sensed Freezer lately?"

"No, not lately."

"How have you been?"

"I've been okay. But now I'm even better. Hehe, we're going to conquer the universe son. Right when that onna fixes the ship. Hm?" Vegeta looked a Jangler's tail, dull in shine, and a few gray hairs. "Why have you been depressed? Oh, because I left huh?"

"Yep. But I ain't depressed now!"

"Good," Vegeta said, putting on a smirk. _Shit, now he is going to be easy to get depressed. Damn it. Why did I have to launch myself off? A Sayain never fully gets out of depression. His tail will never shine like it did. Aw fuck, this is bad. I'm going to have to be careful. He'll be a lot more sensitive now. If I leave without him or without reason, he could go into a major depression. No recovery. Damn it!_ Vegeta thought to himself. "Onna! How lone will it take to fix the ship?!"

"I don't know!" She shouted as she looked at the rubble. "The way you fucking wrecked it, it could take a year! OR TWO!!"

"Fine! I have time!" Vegeta said. "Jangler has forever."

"You will too Dad, they have dragon balls here too, remember!" Jangler said. Vegeta nodded and smiled proudly at how smart his son was. Then Jangler tugged him into the air. "C'mon, I want you to meet someone!"

"Who?" Vegeta asked. (Damn! When I wrote that, I just thought of Jude law saying "who?" in that dead sexy English accent of his **sighs dreamily at thought of Jude Law** er, anyway back to the chapter)

"You'll see!" Jangler said happily as he and his father flew off to his home in the mountains.

~~End Chapter~~  


Jangler: Dad gets to meet mum!!

Jester: yeah, I know…**ish nervous**

Jangler: What?

Jester: I'm not sure how I'm going to do this, why do you think I ended the chapter?

Jangler: O.O you didn't even plan this out?

Jester: -.~ er, no, I was just making it up as I went along, but don't tell anyone.

Jangler: **looks at the "On air" sign that is lit** okay….

PlZ review!

Jester

PlZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ review!


	21. The meeting! And what! What's wrong with...

****

The Talented, Sad, Lonely, Depressed, Haunted, Troubled, Confused, Blood Thirsty, Helpless, Power Hungry, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain (Aka The Blood Thirsty, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain.)

Jester: Jangler, I'll make you a deal. I let you out of that straight suit, if you blast Ran to the next dimension.

Jangler: Yes! Yes! yes! yes! Deal! deal! deal! deal!

Jester: **let's Jangler out of straight suit**

Jangler: **blasts Ran** What did he do anyway?

Jester: he said "Damn, Janglers right you are a psycotich bitch, onna. Let him out of the daamned straight jacket, I mean he's the prince of saiyans. Just let the boy out so he can help you get this done faster. Honestly I should blast you to hell and back. Just hurry and let the prince free, so he can start the next chapter since it's obvious an onna like you doesn't know how." He didn't even spell a few things right. That's okay, no one is perfect in that sense.

Jangler: Oh…okay, can we start the chapter now?

Jester: Alright, vodka? **takes drink of vodka** You're going to need it.

Jangler: **takes vodka bottle** thanks…

Jester: To let you know, I DON'T promote drinking and driving. Drink if you want, just don't drive while intoxicated!

---Begin Chapter---

Jangler and Vegeta landed in front of the house and Jangler ran inside, telling Vegeta to follow. "Mum! Mum! I want you to meet Dad!"

Chi-chi walked out from the kitchen, drying her Frying Pan of No Return (no return from the grave that is, she also has the Frying Pan of Pain and More Pain, and the Frying Pan of Death and Destruction, the Frying Pan of Hitting Goku with, and the Frying Pan of Mauling Goku's stupid friends [minus Bulma]) "Yes, Jangler?"

Jangler ran up to her, dragging Vegeta behind him, "Mum, this is my Dad!"

Chi-chi looked a Vegeta. Kind of short, but taller than her, handsome, cool hair, muscular, a long strong tail, nice eyes, he was plain hot. But unfortunately her father wouldn't let her get a divorce, but that's okay. She didn't want to marry some guy she didn't know, "Hi, I'm Chi-chi."

Vegeta gave her a quick look, "I'm Prince Vegeta, Prince of the Sayains." _She isn't as attractive as the Onna back where I landed._

Jangler could tell that nothing was between them. They probably wouldn't even know each other existed if it weren't for Jangler, but they could become good friends. _Besides,_ he thought, _there's something between the blue haired Onna and Dad anyways_.

They went inside for a little snack (Jangler: Little? Jester: Okay, little in the eyes of Sayains) that consisted of fifteen servings of turnovers, egg rolls, sushi, a couple of doughnuts and a lot of other things. Jangler and Vegeta leaned back against their chair, patting their stomachs. Jangler smiled, "Mum's a great cook, huh?"

Vegeta merely nodded in agreement, too stuffed to talk. (O.O prince of Sayains stuffed?? My my!) Chi-chi smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you!" She said. Silence….no chemistry….no tension…no way was there any sexual interest…unatrracted to each other….thrity minutes go by…Chi-chi gets up to clean the dishes...forty….an hour…

"Jangler, let's go train." Vegeta said getting up. Jangler nodded and followed his dad outside. 

"Do you still have your gravity chamber?" Vegeta asked. Jangler shook his head. "Why not, son?"

"Because after you left, I got so frustrated I accidentally blasted it to hell," Jangler said. Vegeta smirked. 

"Well, that wasn't too smart was it?"

"Do you ever do smart things when your pissed off?" Jangler said, glaring at him mockingly.

"Don't look at me like that, son! I can stay clear headed when I'm mad."

"Sure, when you're mad," Jangler said, floating upside down in the air in front of Vegeta, his tail swaying like a pendulum. "But what about when you're pissed off?"

"Well, I don't blast my ship, I blast at the ground or some other living thing around me."

"Mm-hmm."

"What? You don't believe me?"

"I di'n't say that."

Vegeta growled a bit then grabbed his son from mid-air and started to wrestle with him, saying teasingly, "You have to believe me! Or, I'll beat you to the ground!"

"Yeah? Like you could?!" Jangler said teasing him back. Then they went Super and got into fighting stance. They smirked at each other. Then they went in to a full out spar with each other. Their movements to fast to see, but to Chi-chi she could see it. They fought all over the place, breaking huge oaks, sturdy pines and ash trees. Then they went to a forbidden place…the flower garden. A blast from Vegeta sent to Jangler but Jangler dodged it and it took out half of the garden. Chi-chi fumed and sent a ki blast straight at Vegeta's unprotected back. Vegeta yelled, not from pain but surprise, he turned to see a very angry Chi-chi. Then Jangler's fist connected his jaw, he was sent to the ground. Jangler landed down then saw his mother. "Er, hey mum!"

Vegeta got up dusting off his armor, "Onna, why did you try to attack me?!"

Jangler glanced at his father than back to his mum, who wasn't there anymore, "Huh? Where's mum?"

Then she re-appeared in front of the two Sayain wielding the Frying Pan of Pain and more Pain. "You two just blasted away half of my flower garden! AND THE ROSE SIDE TOO!! You two better get over there, and plant these seeds in there! You are going to grow me more roses!" She handed them seed packs containing Rose seeds. They didn't dare argue, well not Jangler, but Vegeta protested. 

"Onna! I'm not going to plant roses! I'm a warrior, not a gardener! You don't tell the Prince of Sayains what to do!" B O O M! The Frying pan connecting with Vegeta's face. Vegeta fell back, "Ow, that frying pan hurts.."

"Now, get to it!" Chi-chi yelled. They nodded and did so. Then later Chi-chi calmed down and apologized for her actions. It's just, she had been working on that garden for ten years, and she had been really proud of her work, and she doesn't let anyone go in it, or pluck flowers from it. They merely nodded, and Vegeta got an ice pack for his nose. Jangler couldn't help but laugh at his father. Vegeta just scowled.

"You're suppose to be on my side, son!" Vegeta mumbled. Jangler laughed a bit.

"Sorry, dad. I can't help it. It's funny. You'd laugh at me if she did that to me!" Jangler said.

"Er, you're probably right."

"See!"

Vegeta started to live at CC and Jangler stayed with his mum to protect her. He liked his mum. Vegeta would come over every day to train, spar and spend time with his son. Then one day as they trained Jangler punched Vegeta right in the middle of a monkey family. In their anger the beated Vegeta with sticks and rocks. Jangler quickly came over and tore off some heads, and limbs and blasted others to hell. Though monkey's always seem to carry diseases, and so do fleas on Mice. As a flea jumped in Vegeta's hair from a near by mice and monkey blood entered his eyes and mouth, though he spat it out. Vegeta got up and rubbed off the blood and scratched his head a bit. He dusted himself off, "Nice punch Jangler."

"Thanks Dad," jangler said then they continued in their fight, but Vegeta seemed to grow weary, and tired. Finally he dropped from the air. Jangler rushed to him and caught him before he hit the ground. He shook his father several times, "Dad. Dad! Are you alright?"

"Uhn, never better, son…ugh, though my stomach is killing me…" Vegeta said, holding his stomach. 

"Dad, I think that's enough for today. I'm taking you over to the blue-haired onna and have her check you out," Jangler said carrying his father's tired and weak form to CC despite Vegeta's protests.

---End Chapter---

Jester: Okay! End of the chapter!

Jangler: O.O What is wrong with my father???

Jester: Why do you want to know?

Jangler: BecuZ he's my dad! I have to know!

Jester: you'll see! PlZ review!

jester


	22. Veggiechan gets an autopsy!

****

The Talented, Sad, Lonely, Depressed, Haunted, Troubled, Confused, Blood Thirsty, Helpless, Power Hungry, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain (Aka The Blood Thirsty, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain.)

**thousands of blast head toward Jangler from Ran.**

Jangler: **goes Super Sayain** I can't believe he blocked that attack, even though it was really weak. I geuss the man's stronger than I thought. **prepares to dodge attacks. But then attacks disappear** Huh? What happened?

Jester: I just stopped the attacks from coming.

Jangler: Why did you do that??

Jester: Because, it's my story and you can't be killed in my self-commentary here. So, I'm sorry Ran. Perhaps another time? Yes, I'll make another story about Jangler, and you'll be an opponent he faces! That sound fair? Well, hope you all enjoy!

----Begin Chapter----

Jangler arrived at CC carrying his unconscious father. He ran inside, running straight through a wall and yelled, "ONNA!! ONNA!! COME HERE NOW!!!"

Bulma came from downstairs, yawning and in baggy pants and mid-drift. "Ah! What do you want? AND MY NAME ISN'T ONNA!!"

Jangler covered as best he could without dropping V-chan. He glared at her, "Don't yell at me, Onna! I want to check my father! There's something wrong with him, and I want to know what it is! NOW ONNA!"

Bulma winced and glared back, "I will. On one occasion. STOP CALLING ME ONNA!!"

"Fine, Onna er I mean um, what's your name again?"

Bulma sighed exasperatingly. She just glared at him and then walked down the hall, "Follow me, Jangler. And bring your 'father' with you!"

Jangler followed her down the hall into the autopsy room. Bulma unstrapped a few straps on a metal board. "Put your father on this. And take off any metal on him. Then come into this room."

Jangler nodded and preceded to take off any metal that his father wore. A ring that had a Vegeta-sei diamond on it and through the diamond you could see the royal insignia. Then he went into the room where Bulma was after he strapped hs father to the metal board. 

"What are you going to do?" Jangler asked as he saw his father go into a machine. Bulma clicked a few buttons and looked at Vegeta.

"I'm going to run an autopsy to see if anything is wrong with his body. Then I'm going to take blood samples. What happened anyway?" Bulma asked.

"We were training. Every thing seemed fine until I knocked Dad into a family of apes and they started to attack him. I had punched him too hard for him to react, then I went down and tore the monkeys up. There was a lot of blood."

"Hmm, I'm betting that the monkeys carried some sort of disease in the fleas on them or ticks, or their blood." 

"Disease? Hah! The Prince of Sayains could not be brought down by a mere disease!"

"Disease is what brought down many people of Earth. Disease is the most powerful weapon on Earth. I wouldn't be overconfident in your 'father'."

"Humph. You just don't know anything, onna."

"I said not to call me onna! My name is Bulma!"

"Whatever," Jangler grunted as the autopsy came to an end and a picture of Vegeta's body came on the screen. Bulma checked out the bone health status and brain waves. "Hmm, seems normal. Now for the body heat. What's this? A flea! You're father has a flea! I knew he was like an animal put this just takes the cake!" Jangler smacked her off her chair. Bulma held her cheek and looked up at him fearfully. Jangler's eyes almost looked red as he growled.

"Do not insult my father, onna! And I will call what ever I want!" Jangler growled. Bulma just nodded. "Now, get up and check more of my father's health. Didn't you say you were going to do a blood test?"

Bulma nodded and got up, clicked a few things in her a computer. A machine started in the autopsy room, it had a needle and it injected the needle into Vegeta and started to draw blood. The computer automatically did a blood test. UNKNOWN DISEASE the computer read. Bulma's eyes grew large. She had just discovered an unknown disease carried in the blood of monkeys!

"Unknown disease?!" Jangler yelled. "Onna, check it out!"

"Did your father show any signs of sickness?" Bulma asked. Jangler nodded. "What were they?"

"He was starting to get tired, and then he collapsed, and he said his stomach was killing him."

Bulma nodded and typed in the information as Jangler said it. The computer came up with a few diseases. Bulma read them off, "Mono, Appendicitis, Stomach flu, Allergic reaction to something."

"What are those?"

"Mono is a disease that drains you energy. Appendicits is when your Appendix inflates and ruptures or burst and you can die from it. Stomach Flu is when your stomach won't take anything ending up in dehydration and you can die from the dehydration. Allergic reaction to something is-"

"I know what allergic reaction is. He has no allergies though."

Bulma nodded and typed on her computer, "we can eliminate Allergic reaction then."

"I don't know about the rest."

"Well, then we'll have to do some research and studies."

"What about that flea?"

"Oh, yes. I'll have to get that flea." Bulma typed a few things into her computer and a machine started that got the flea from Vegeta's head. "Did Vegeta scratch his head any?"

Jangler nodded/ 

"Okay, that flea may also be apart of the problem. It's going to take a while to see what this is all about. You may want to leave and go back home. Chi-chi might get worried."

"no. I don't care how long it takes. I'm going to stay here until I find out what's wrong with him!"

"Jangler! You go home now! I'm not going to take care of you. Go home, Jangler!"

"I don't need to be taken care of, Onna!" Jangler said, his anger rising. "I don't need your help!"

"Then why did you come to me?"

"Because, ugh."

"Chi-chi will need your help, Jangler. Who knows, someone stronger than Chi-chi could show up at your house and rape her, and kill her! Do want that to happen? Jangler, you have to protect Chi-chi, with Goku gone-"

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME ABOUT KAKKARROT! HE WOULDN'T MAKE A GOOD FATHER, NOR HUSBAND TO MY MOTHER! Fine, I'll go. But I'll be back here tomorrow! And the day after until I know what's wrong!"

"Okay. Now go, I have to focus!"

"Fine. Make sure nothing happens to him, onna. I'm holding you responsible for him. If anything bad happens to him while I'm gone. You and your family and the entire factory and labs and shit here is going to be gone! Understand?!" Jangler said, ready to leave. Bulma nodded.

"Yes, I understand. Nothing will happen to him."

"Good!" the Jangler walked another door that lead to the hall and went home.

Bulma watched him leave then looked back at Vegeta. "Nothing will happen to him. Not while I'm around. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope he doesn't die from this unknown disease. There's just something about him, I think I like him. Kind of."

----End Chapter----

Jangler: That's all?

Jester: For now. I have other things to do you know. I have CP geography, Algebra, "team-teaching" with Raven. I'm booked. But I'll find time for the story a little while later.

Jester

PS Read "Frozen in Time: by Raven. It's a B/V story. AU, but it's totally awesome! I don't usually read B/V fics but this is a completely awesome one! You gotta read it! Here's the summary:

"A/U, Veteta and his two best friends, Bulma and Meliah, were given to Freiza as part of a treaty when they was 5 and 6. Now they're older and suddenly Bulma is more than just a friend. Chapter 8 is up!!! Please R&R!!" READ IT! OR NO MORE JANGLER!!  



	23. Back to Limbo, Jangler!

****

The Talented, Sad, Lonely, Depressed, Haunted, Troubled, Confused, Blood Thirsty, Helpless, Power Hungry, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain (Aka The Blood Thirsty, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain.)

Jester: Thanks for all the reviews! And FYI, Tenko: IF YOU KEEP INSULTING ME I'm GOING TO FUCKING STOP THE BLOODY STORY ALL TOGETHER AND DELETE IT!!! DO YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN?!?!?!

Jangler: o.O Jester's pist! Tenko! Why did ya have to go and get her pissed off??!! I'm just worried on what Raven-chan would do…**shudders at thought of Raven on a killing spree**

Jester: I KNOW I'LL GET RAVEN TO HELP ME IN THIS!! YES WE WILL PLAN YOUR DOOM MAN!!! **Evil Grinch smile** And Ran, I know. I understand how they can be complete numbskulls and bastards, but I will still punish them.

Jangler: O.O;;; On with the story!!!!!!!!  


----Begin Chapter (this may be the last one if Tenko insults me again!)----

It had been two weeks, and still Bulma couldn't figure out what exactly was wrong with him, and so Jangler went back to his poor moods. His tail once again growing silver/grayish color. His eyes looked bloodshot from lack of sleep. If you grew his hair longer and shaggier and put it in front of his face, he'd look stoned. His appetite even left him after a week. Chi-chi worried for him. Everyday Jangler got up before the sun rose over the mountains onto the quiet little Son home (Jester: **gags**) and flew off to Capsule Corps to check on his father. He trained constantly in the wilderness at night. He even flew off far away from the mountains to beaches and deserted islands. 

Then one day, er night as he was training on a deserted Island in the South Sea he sent off a thousand ki blast into the air. He made them stop in mid-air and had them fly all around him. He hovered fifty above the island, his eyes closed, his tail wrapped around his waist. Then the ki blast hit him all at once. He was thrown into unconsciousness and fell to the ground, smoke coming from him…C R U N C H!! Jangler's body hit the mountain of the island with a hard impact, killing any normal man, but if they survived that fall it would be the tumbling down the mountain part the would kill them. And tumble away down the mountain side he did, finally landing with T H U D! on the hard rocks in the sand. Bleeding severely from numerous places, abdomen, head, and legs a groan of pain passed his lips then he was silent, and unmoving. 

---In Limbo---

Karmic sat on the beach looking out at the endless miles of ocean when he heard something land behind him. He turned around, his trident in hand to see Jangler laying on the ground. "Jangler!"

Karmic rushed to Jangler's side. Jangler got up, looking at his legs, patting his abdomen and shaking his head a bit to get out the sand. "What?!"

"Nothing, I'm just surprised to see you, I haven't seen you in a while," Karmic said, lending out his hand to help Jangler up. Jangler smacked it away.

"I don't need your help, Baka, in getting up! I don't need you at all. I wish you would go away so I could enjoy limbo to myself. And I could sleep peacefully, without you butting in!" Jangler said getting up. Karmic frowned.

"I haven't visited your dreams in quite a while! What's wrong with you? Are you mad because Vegeta picked up Kaput disease?" Karmic asked. Jangler looked at him in slight surprise but quickly covered it with a glare. 

"How do you know about my father's condition?" Jangler asked.

"Your father? Oh, your father is fine. But Vegeta isn't. He contracted a rare disease, it's not even known because only monkeys have it, and fleas carry it too." Karmic said, leaning on his trident, but soon that trident went straight through his abdomen, done so by Jangler. Jangler growled deeply, his eyes cold and hard. He bared his teeth, his ki raising and his hair going up. His tail fur stuck straight up like a wolf would when growling.

"Are you calling my father a monkey?" Jangler growled, pushing the trident in forward. Karmic coughed up blood, and looked like he was in extreme pain, but then he smirked and his blood vanished. Jangler was taken aback by this. "How? I had that trident right through your gut!"

"I can't feel pain, Jangler. I'm dead, plus I'm a muse so you can't kill me, nor put physical pain on me. I won't feel it." Karmic said, chuckling.

Jangler scowled at him, "Whatever. Just leave me alone."

"Ah, but I can't Jangler," Karmic said. He pulled out the trident as Jangler walked over to the shore. Jangler glared at him.

"Why not?"

"Because. I'm your spirit guide! I can't leave you!"

"You should! You're such a nuisance and your visions aren't even right! You said that Kakkarot would kill freezer, but he didn't. Freezer was destroyed by me, dad, and Kaliccilo!"

"No, Jangler. You said yourself that Freezer is still alive. And that's true. He is. I want you to see it. I realized that you changed the course of history. You weren't suppose to end up the way you are. Or perhaps you were. But see.."

"No! QUIT THIS BULLSHIT NOW! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT!!" Jangler yelled, blasting Karmic. Karmic stood unfazed by the blast. Karmic walked towards him. Jangler jumped onto a rock and curled up. "I wish you just die, and leave me alone!"

"I am dead, Jangler," Karmic said in a softer tone. "You must see what there is. You must know the danger! Jangler, you are probably the most powerful being in the living world. You are the only hope Earth has to survive. You are going to be the one to stay there, and protect Earth until it destroys itself. You are the true immortal Warrior. You are the One."

"SHUT-UP!! I SAID I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!" Jangler said, sending more blasts towards Karmic then flying off into the eternity of limbo. Karmic didn't need to go after him…

Jangler flew and flew. The water went up behind him. His tail flailing behind him as he flew. Then suddenly Karmic appeared before him. Before he could react, Karmic grabbed his head and made a sharp twist. Jangler went into a slumber. Then Karmic took the depressed, angry, dangerous little Sayain back to the little island. He took the boy into the house and laid him down on the bed. "now, you will see it, Jangler. You will see it."

With those words, Karmic put two fingers on the Jangler's forehead and showed Jangler the vision….

~~~The Vision~~~

__

Jangler saw a little guy. The guy was light bluish in color, and had long pointed ears. He wore a turban and little Japanese outfit. Then he was somewhere else. He saw Kaliccilo and the short bald headed dude that he was going to kill. Then he saw the other bakas, and his mother and that blue haired onna all with fangs and purple gleam in their eyes. They were on a little island with a house that had big painted letters that read: "Kame House". Then they were somewhere else. The little guy was there again. The place was small and was far above the Earth, like a look-out. There were Two big men, and a small dude, they seemed to work for the blue guy. Then the vision ended.

Jangler woke up, looking around. He saw he was in the house and he walked outside. On the shore sat Karmic looking out to the endless ocean. He walked up to him then punched him in the back of the head. Karmic flew forward and landed in the water. "I fucking told you not to show me that damned vision!"

Karmic slowly got up. "Too bad Jangler. You could have avoided that if you didn't kill me."

"You hit me, you could have avoided death if you hadn't hit me!"

"I had to give you the vision since you went to my home! You don't care about the planets that you destory or the beings that lived on the planet!" Karmic yelled, tears gleaming in his eyes. 

"No, a Sayain warrior does feel pity for inferior beings." Jangler said. Karmic growled.

"Then Vegeta broke that rule. You were inferior to Vegeta you know. Class wise. You were the son of a 3rd class Sayain. You're not really Vegeta's son."

"Damn you, you fucking fucked up son of a bitch bastard!!" Jangler said sending a barrage of punches in Karmic's face and stomach. "I AM THE SON OF VEGETA, PRINCE OF SAYAINS, LORD OF THE UNIVERSE AND MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!"

Karmic took the punches and kicks and insults. He just smirked through it all, "I wish you COULD just kill me, or send me to hell. But you couldn't. It was stuck the way it was."

"Was?" Jangler asked stopping his punches and kicks. Karmic nodded.

"You have a new spirit guide. I get to go to the Other World and be with my family. It's been two days now. You can get up. And you will meet your new spirit guide," Karmic said, then he faded away.

~~In the Living World~~

Jangler moaned from pain that was caused by his attempted suicide. He slowly got up, then he felt someone step on his tail. He yipped in pain but did not fall. He was mostly immune to the pain. 

"So, you're Jangler Saya?" a female voice said. But this was not a high pitched prep voice nor a squeaky geeky voice. It was the voice of a female fighter. Like one from the reZ. Jangler looked and saw…

--End Chapter--

Jangler: Why the HELL did you end the chapter? You have all day to work on this!

Jester: I'm too lazy to work on it all day. Besides, I really DON'T have all day. Mum comes back around 11:00am. My friends show up at 1:00pm then we have to start our team-teaching project from 1:00pm to 5:00pm. By then it's too late to get on because my mum will be getting home soon. So I really don't have all day.

Jangler: Whatever. But you will continue soon, no?

Jester: Depends, if Tenko insults me again or not. If he does. I'm done.

Jangler: Are you really going to let one person stop you?!

Jester: Hey, do you want to live?

Jangler: Yes…

Jester: Then don't complain. You'll see…I'll explain all to you M-chan! See ya!

Jester

PS plZ plZ plZ plZ plzp plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ review!


	24. Meet you new Spirit Guide, Jangler! Only...

****

The Talented, Sad, Lonely, Depressed, Haunted, Troubled, Confused, Blood Thirsty, Helpless, Power Hungry, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain (Aka The Blood Thirsty, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain.)

Jester: I'm happy!

Jangler: Why? Because Tenko apologized?

Jester: **nods**

Jangler: Ah I see. So can we begin the chapter now?

Jester: hold on…Mouse, you can meet Jangler now!

Jangler: O.O really?

Jester: Yeah only after I do this **puts Jangler in straight suit** now I don't worry about what you may do.

Mouse: **appears** I want to take a photo of you and me! 

Jester: Do so.

Mouse: er, could you take the picture?

Jester: Okay **takes camera and takes picture of Mouse and Jangler**

Mouse: Will you sign it, Jangler?

Jangler: Um, I would. **jester let's a hand free** alright. **signs it.**

Jester: Okay, mouse, no hard feelings but you gotta go. We need to start the chapter now!

Mouse: **disappears**

--Begin Chapter--

Jangler looked up and saw…

Jangler saw a girl that looked to be about 18 sitting on a rock with a foot down stepping on his tail. She wore a black great coat that looked like leather, black pants tucked into black boots. The boots were steel tipped and on the heel was a plate of steel with two spikes. She had a silver wolf tail. She wore a black T-shirt. On her forehead she wore a black bandana that had silver hieroglyphs saying "vampire wolf". She had black hair that went to the bottom of her ears in front and in the back it was pulled into a pony tail that went down to her shoulder height. Her eyes were a dark blue. She smirked at him, "Well, answer me, Sayain."

Jangler wiped blood from his mouth with a bloodied arm. Then he thought a moment and used his bloodied hand to re-stain the blood streaks on his face that went from the upper left down diagonally to the bottom right. "I am Jangler son of the great Prince Vegeta, Prince of the Sayains, Lord of the Northern Universe."

"Whatever, Jan-chan. You're just the one I've been looking for," the girl said putting more pressure on the tail. Jangler growled a bit. She was actually putting him in pain from his tail.

"Yeah, it's weird isn't it, Jan-chan? I'm putting you in pain by stepping on your tail. But aren't you immune to that pain? I guess not."

"Don't you dare mock me, woman. I'm more powerful than you are. Unless you're hiding your ki," Jangler smirked. Surely being able to sense ki would shock her.

"Oh, hide my ki? Of course I am! Who doesn't hide their ki anymore?" The girl chuckled.

"You dare to laugh at me?" Jangler asked, scowling.

"No, I dare to chuckle at you, Jan-chan."

"Well then you can just go and die!" Jangler said charging up a ki blast.

"Ha! No I don't want to die now. Not now anyway. Besides you can't kill me."

"Why not? Because you're my muse?"

"No, because I'm immortal. Only I'm immortal in two ways." The girl said putting up two fingers.

Jangler powered down his ki blast. "How's that?"

"Well first, I was granted immortality by the great guardian of my planet, Kurten. He also granted me a few other powers but that's beside the point. Then I was attacked by a vampire. Yep, I'm vampire Kontenian. Ain't it just the pits? Only since I was immortal from before I am not able to die the way vampires can die. I drink blood from dead bodies and not be weakened. I can drink blood from dead bodies and someone can slit my throat, but I won't die. I'll bleed a little but the would goes away. Here I'll show my power. Blast off my arm."

"What?!"

"Just what I said! Blast off my arm!"

"Okay, hope you're immune to pain too," Jangler said then proceeded to blast off her arm. The girl was thrown back a bit but got up. Her stump of shoulder bled then she smirked and the bleeding stopped and a new arm came in the old arm's place. Jangler's eyes were huge, "How did you do that?"

"I learned it from the Namekians. Though I can bring back my entire body even if someone blasted every bit of my away."

"What about limbo?"

"That's where it happens. Though I'm trying to make it happen faster. Two days is too long to be in limbo."

"Do you have a spirit guide?"

"No, I am a spirit guide myself. And I can do something you can't."

"What?"

"I can go to Other World!"

"Really?! That's cool. Eh, what's your name anyway?"

"My name is Aurora. Call me Aurie. I'm from another planet called, Konten. It's a place where the people are like Sayains. Only instead of having monkey tails we have wolf tails. Mostly gray, black and white. They say those with a silver tail are special warriors for the great guardian Kurten. So I was specially chosen to be his pupil. But I have a rival. Well _had_ a rival anyway. His name was Freuer Lynch. In our language it meant Fire Tail. He had a red/orange tail. He was evil. I defeated him five hundred years ago. I sent him immortal's hell. I condemned him to Immortal Hell using a curse. Though the one he train under is still out there. But that's getting away from what I have to do for you. 

Jangler I'm your spirit guide now. I have to make sure you're okay and give visions and what not. Etc etc etc. Well, for now, you have to train. You must train really hard for there is another evil a foot. I trust Baka Karmic gave you that vision in limbo. The one with the little blue guy right?"

Jangler nodded. "But I don't want these visions! I'll have no more of it!"

Aurie slapped Jangler across the face and put more pressure on his tail. Jangler growled in pain. "Live with it! You wanted immortality you have to take the responsibility for it! I get these damned visions too you know! I had to see the destruction of my planet from one of your kind three hundred years ago! I had to see the death of my mate five hundred years ago while we fought a civil war! Being immortal automatically gives you the responsibility to see these visions to protect the planet! Even if it means you have to sacrifice someone you love! So shut-up and live with it! Just because you say you're the son of a Prince of Sayains doesn't mean that you always get your way!"

Jangler glared at her, "Shut-up, bitch. I'm this close to killing you!"

"You CAN'T kill me, baka!"

"Er…fine! I'll take it!"

"Good."

---end Chapter---

Jester: Whew got that done!

Jangler: you could go on you know.

Jester: I know. But I have to end it here. This was as far as I got into what was happening for the chapter I have recoil and think of more things to put in!

Jangler: That Aurie seems like a bitch.

Jester: She does now. But BELIEVE me, you'll grow to like her! Why else would I put her in? Well g2g! Got to get ready for "Team-Teaching"! Oh so much fun! NOT!

Jester

PlZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ reivew!


	25. No need for history lessons!

****

The Talented, Sad, Lonely, Depressed, Haunted, Troubled, Confused, Blood Thirsty, Helpless, Power Hungry, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain (Aka The Blood Thirsty, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain.)

Jester: Ugh, at last, team-teaching is out of the way! Now, it's just finishing many other stories I have written.

Jangler: The first story you officially finished was "Egypt Talk Show" for the Mummy.

Jester: **sits down and nods** Yep, I'm going to start fics for Jude Law movies. AI, Enemy at The Gates. 

Jangler: Shall we start the chapter now?

Jester: You go ahead, I'm going to sleep..Z.z

Jangler: Begin Chapter.

~~~~Begin Chapter~~~~

Aurie stepped off of Jangler's tail. She walked around him and pulled him up, "Listen, now Sayain. I really didn't want to be your spirit guide. I'm on an anti-Sayain mode in my life. It's been that way since one of your kind killed my mate while he slept! Such cowards your kind was. They destroy planets from a afar, not willing to go to the planet and face the inhabitants, like they did to mine. They knew that my people were stronger than them by far. In their regular state they as powerful as a Super Sayain. They had to be eliminated so they didn't pose a threat to their Sayain Kingdom on Vegeta-sei. Then later they conquered other planets, creating the Sayain Empire. Ha! But even your Empire could not stand. Your kind shared the planet, with another people. People of science and peace. They made the scouters that your kind and the universe is so reliant on. But then Freezer captured your Empire and made it his own. Hm, he's worse than your kind, Jangler."

"You don't need to give me a history lesson on the Sayains, I know the history of my ancestors very well. And I don't need you to remind me of Freezer!" Jangler said, yelling the last sentence. "And the reason the Sayains destroyed your planet was because they attacked us first!"

Aurie grabbed him by his collar lifting him to her height, her dark blue eyes seeming to go black with anger as she growled, "Bull Fucking Shit! If we had attacked your pathetic planet we would have destroyed all the Sayains for they posed a threat to the universe! We don't attack other planets anyways! My people were people of peace, born with great power to go out and protect the innocent and fight the evil, to keep a balance of good and evil."

Jangler grabbed her hands, trying to break free of her steel grip, "Well, then why did your planet get destroyed?"

"Because your kind feared us. Just Freezer feared your kind. He knows of the threat. He's coming back, Jangler and he's going to be stronger than ever. But that's not it. There's still another evil. An evil from your past, Jangler. I know you claim to be the son of Vegeta, and deny Kakkarot as your father, but you can't change the fact of your resemblance to him! Jangler, you biological father is Kakkarot-"

"No! Stop with this! I have told the universe and everyone that my father is NOT Kakkarot!" JAngler yelled going Super Sayain and breaking Aurie's grip. Aurie had purposefully let go though.

"You want to play that way? Then Fine, Let's do this!" Aurie said, getting in fighting stance. Jangler smirked.

"You're actually going to challenge me? I'm a Super Sayain though. There is none but my father, Vegeta stronger than me. You have no chance," Jangler said. Aurie smirked.

"No, Jangler. You obviously don't listen well, I AM stronger. In my regular state I am as powerful as a Super Sayain. But I have taken on more levels. I have achieved a Mystic Kontenian, though everyone could achieve that when my planet was around, when the reached the age of six. But I achieved it before then, when I was but two weeks old. Though it's easy to achieve the Mystic 1 state, to reach level 2, you have to train long and hard. But before hand, there was no reason, for no one could over power us except our gaurdian. But it was he who protected us and he who trained those with silver tails. Y'see when one turns mystic they get silver tails, but to have a silver tail while in a regular stated is a rarity. That's why I was chosen. But enough of that. It's time we get this under way." Then Aurie disappeared and reappeared behind Jangler, though he expected this and ducked as her fist was about to collide with his head. He ducked and kicked upwards. Spit came from her mouth as she was kicked back into the rock on the island. She recovered quickly though and went head on to him, he dodged nimbly aside and prepared to punch her side when she flipped over and kicked his face sending him out to the see after hitting a few trees. Jangler recovered and flew up into the sky, he put his hands in the air and gathered ki into what seemed to be a sword. Jangler smirked.

"Watch, this Aurie," Jangler said gathering more ki. "It's a special technique I've been working on lately. It's called the Omega Sword. It ends the life of anyone by merely stabbing them, anywhere on the body."

Aurie laughed, "I hope that wasn't made to scare me! Because it didn't work."

"Huh?"

"You baka, I told you already, I'm immortal too. If that was to pose as a threat to my life, it didn't work," Aurie said. "But I can make a threat to you."

Jangler stopped gathering his ki and the Omega Sword disintegrated. He was a little intimidated by this girl. But he put on a smirk and crossed his arms Vegeta style, "What could you threaten me with?"

"Immortal hell. Mere few phrases your condemned. That simple, and that easy. But then again I can do something far worse," she said floating up to him. She went very close to him, putting her face in his neck, lightly licking his artery then taking his hand and licking his wrist lightly, then she bared her vampire fangs. "I can give you the curse of the undead. To be a plague to mankind, but more power than imaginable. But it's more of a curse than a blessing. You stay exactly how you are. No aging, no changing. If you were to cut your hair it would grow back immediately. It's hell. Because I just am, I'm just there, not changing, not going with the winds of change just staying how you are, forever. The only change is your power, as time passes you power increases. With each new victim you have, your power rises. That's how I have achieved a Warp Mystic Kontenian."

"A-and how's that?" Jangler asked. Aurie smirked, still holding Jangler's wrist close to her face, she bared her fangs and lightly scraped them along his arm.

"One bite from me, and you'll receive it," Aurie said, as she put more pressure on Jangler's arm, Jangler closed his eyes, in anticipation of the bite, but it didn't come. Instead Aurie just smirked and let go of his arm and straightened up. Jangler opened one eye, seeing her 'sitting' Indian style in mid-air, he opened the other eye and pulled his arm to his chest, rubbing where Aurie let her fangs scrape. Aurie could read his confused and intimidated looked as plain as day. She smirked, "You don't honestly think I'd give you that curse?"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised. You don't seem too fond of Sayains."

"Saya-jins."

"What?"

"You're not a Sayain anymore. You're a Saya-jin. Meaning you are a former Sayain living on Earth, making you a Saya-jin."

"Grr..You'll see soon, onna. I'm going to wish back the Sayain Embassy and the Empire. Father and I are going to rule the universe."

"And I will have to stop you."

Jangler smirked, "You can't, you're merely my muse. A muse can't prevent me from ruling the universe by my father's side."

BANG! Aurie's fist collided with Jangler's jaw, sending Jangler back. Then a kick collided into his back. Jangler let out a sharp yelp in pain. He recovered and turned and punched Aurie in the face, sending her back a little. "Damn muse! Don't try to fight me! You won't win!"

"Any Saya-jin can be defeated," Aurie said, recovering from the punch. Then they flew to each other at top speed fists ready. Punch met punch, and kick with kick. It seemed equal, then Jangler started to get the upper hand. Aurie was weakening, but why? Jangler scowled and kicked Aurie's stomach sending her down to the Earth. She fell into rocks, breaking them and sending up a big dark dust cloud into the night sky and it enveloped the small island. Jangler floated right above the dust cloud, searching for his muse's ki.

"Come on! I know you're alright! I seem to be winning, how about you take it up to the next knot? Eh? I'm Super Sayain, and I'm winning! I told you no one could stand to a Super Sayain!" Jangler said, panting lightly. He heard a laugh from all around, he looked around him. "Come on out you cowardly muse! Show yourself like a true warrior!"

"Hahahahaha, Jangler, you don't want me to go to the next level. I would beat your ass down quicker than you can say 'it'!" Aurie's voice said. Then right from behind Jangler a fist collided with his neck and he was sent to the ground, raising more dust clouds. "If I go Mystic it might destroy the island."

Jangler recovered quickly, hearing what Aurie said, he flew up to her stopping merely inches from her, eyes a light with the heat of battle. His eyes were showing a tint of red, this caught Aurie's attention. Jangler said barely above a whisper, "I don't care about the island, you could destroy a whole continent I don't care, just go to the next level."

Aurie smirked, "Fine, but remember you asked for it."

Just then Aurie began to glow silver, her black hair turned silver, and her ki sky rocketed. Her tail began to shine brighter in silver from the dull silver look in her regular state. Jangler backed up a bit feeling the ki emanating from her, it was unbelievable. She had had her eyes closed, now she slowly opened hey eyes, revealing now silver eyes, with a tint of red. 

"So, what do you think?" Aurie asked, her voice a bit more cold, but still showed some emotion-Battle Lust. Jangler shook his head.

"It's incredible. I never knew a being could that much power!" Jangler said in amazement. Aurie smirked.

"The Battle Lust has left you, Jangler," Aurie said. Jangler looked at her, confused.

"Battle Lust?" He asked.

"It's when a warrior is caught up in battle, you were about to go in it, your eyes had a tint of red, but it left you."

Jangler studied her eyes a moment then said, "Hey! Your about to go in it too!"

Just then she powered down, going back into her regular state. "That's why I don't like to go into Mystic state. When I go into Battle Lust I have no control when I'm angry. Somehow I made to other levels."

"Ah-ah!" Jangler said amazed. "You have reached levels beyond that?! Impossible! No one could that much power!!"

"It's true, but there is a limit, Jangler. Once I reach the top level I will have become near a Goddess."

"What level is that?"

"Hyper Omega Chi Warp Mystic. It's a long name, but it's the most powerful. Even the kais fear the power, because it rivals that of a Goddess. It can only be rivaled by a Goddess. My people did not want to go so far, for it would anger the gods, and cause them to forsake our planet, taking away Kurten. Some said that it was the step to become Gods. So that's when the Civil War of our planet began. The Gods became angered at those who fought to become Gods and they took Kurten and me away to limbo to train. Then that's when I saw it, the vision of my mate dying," Aurie growled at the word 'Sayains'. Then she continued, "That's when it happened, when I broke, I reached level two, then three. I had to go, and save my mate, but by the time I got there it was too late, Freuer had destroyed him. So then I trained harder. The Gods sent holy soldiers to fight the rebels but the Holy Soldiers had a weak spot, their stomachs. The rebels merely blasted their stomachs and it was finished for the holy soldiers. The war raged for two hundred years, when I finally got powerful enough to condemn Freuer Lynch. Then I was sent back to limbo from the after affects. That's when the vision of the planet's destruction came. Unknown to me, the Gods had taken my body to the world of the kais, unknown to the kais either. Then it happened I awoke then two days later on a rock in space. I saw Kurten weeping on another rock. 'Why are you weeping, Master?' I asked. He looked up and said, 'Because I have failed to fulfill my duties. The planet is gone and I am as well.' I was shocked. 'Why did not the Gods let me up to help prevent this?' I asked. Then before me appeared (1)Sekmahraneah, the God of Peace, and Sethan-non, the God of War. Sekmahraneah said to me, 'child, be at peace. For this has happened for a reason. You will understand in the centuries to come.' Then Sethan-non said to me, 'you will be traveling from planet to planet. You are not the only Kontenian alive. But you _are_ the only Soul fighter. You are the chosen fighter to keep level in the universe. But you have a greater purpose. When you meet the prince shall you know.'"

"eh, that's rather strange."

"I know. I have to figure it out. But that's my history."

Jangler 'sat' in mid-air cross legged, "You know, you are a worthy challenge to me. Close to my own father. Perhaps we should spar. But I wonder, if you have so much power how come you can't just fight the evil coming?"

"Because, when I was turned into a vampire a century ago, I was made undead, and forced to be a trainer and teach the fighter than be the fighter. I can't fight your battles anyway. Only my own."

"I see. So you will 'train' me. But I am sure I am ready, after all I am a Super Sayain. But I want to achieve a higher level! But I don't want to surpass my father yet." Jangler said. "But I will train, a while with you. But I prefer to train on my own."

"Fine."

"But first"

"Hm?"

"I want to finish our battle. Let's go!"

Aurie smirked and got into fighting pose and off they went, fighting throughout the night, leaving the island in ruins.

----End Chapter----

Jester: Whew got that done.

Jangler: Finally. Hey, so who are you going to pair me up with?

Jester: eh, I'm not sure. It's not yaoi, and I absolutely hate Videl. Not Krillin since it's not a yaoi. Hmmm….I don't know. Whatever the reviewers want. I'm at their command. Not really, I guess I'll have a poll.

Jangler: **nods** this is a wise decision. I agree.

Jester: Thank you.

PlZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ review!

Jester

PS: (1) Sekmahraneah is pronounced Sek-mah-ray-knee-ah. 


	26. Return of an old foe

****

The Talented, Sad, Lonely, Depressed, Haunted, Troubled, Confused, Blood Thirsty, Helpless, Power Hungry, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain (Aka The Blood Thirsty, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain.)

Jester: Sorry I haven't updated in a while-

Jangler: Hmphf, you better be.

Jester: **glares at Jangler. Then looks to reviewers** but I'm busy w/ school work etc.

Jangler: Right, so that's why you've been on wolf home chattin'?

Jester: Shut-up! Eh, let's start the chapter now.

----Begin Chapter----

It had been three weeks since Jangler had met his new muse, Aurora. It would seem like they were buddies then the next moment they were at each other's throats ready to kill each other, they would have if it weren't for the fact that they were immortal. Chi-chi hadn't met Aurie yet, because Jangler kept Aurie a secret. As every night Jangler flew off to train, and only two times a week did he spar with Aurie, but he was easily overpowered when Aurie went to Mystic level. But tonight, he would face another challenge…

"Good night, Jangler," Chi-chi said then turned out the lights in Jangler's bedroom and walked down the hall to her own room. 

"Good night, Mother," Jangler said. Then he waited. He waited for ten minutes when he felt his mother's ki radiate calmness and levelness, showing she was asleep. Then he got up and opened his window and flew off to the mountains. Going deep into the range of mountains as he could he came upon a valley with a lake in the middle. It was very beautiful and green, a perfect place to train and destroy. He went down to the valley and stopped right above the water in the middle of the lake. He looked down at the waves gently lapping, reflecting the silver moonlight. Then he saw a black form in the reflection, blocking the moonlight. He looked up to see Aurie floating there, a hard look on her face.

~*~Elsewhere~*~

A short little guy with pointy ears, and a turban on walked out of some portal, four bigger thugs following him. The short guy gave a hand signal, then the four thugs went out and destroyed the sleeping town they were at. The short guy gave a toothy grin, showing off somehow white teeth.

"Hahaha, now that I'm back, I will be supreme ruler of the universe!!" he said evilly. His four thugs laughed with him. Then he stopped and they stopped immediately. The short dude looked at his hands, smiling, then his eyes moved up to a quivering man standing before him. The man has wet pants. "What do you want?"

"I-I want to be your follower," the man squeaked. "I-I may look weak, b-b-but I have hidden strength!"

The short dude scowled when the man said he had hidden strength reminding him of a certain boy who _did have_ hidden strength, but this man had none. He smirked, "Your inner strength should be used somewhere else."

"W-why not f-f-f-for you?"

"Because, I think the orges in Hell will like it better!" Then the short dude blasted the man to hell. "Now, we go to Kami's look out. There we will begin!"

He laughed insanely as he floated in the air, his men doing so too, both laughing and floating up then they shot off into the night sky, leaving behind a city stained in red, cloaked in rain and darkness, not a survivor.

~*~*~Where Jangler's at~*~*~

He looked up and saw Aurie, a hard look on her face. He scowled and turned, saying, "What are you doing here? We agreed you were to spar with me on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Today is Wednesday! I don't want to see you tonight. You can leave now," Jangler said, waving her off like a King would to a worthless peasant. Aurie grabbed him by his armor collar and threw him down into the lake. She waited a moment then Jangler came up, seeming to be in no lack of air. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Listen, Saya-jin! I'm here only because the evil is here. It's come at last Jangler, and only you can stop it," Aurie said. Jangler just yawned.

"Ah, to hell with it, you're more powerful, as much as I hate to say it, but you are. You oughta take of it. You can handle it!" Jangler said, then proceeded to swim. Aurie scowled.

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU?!" Aurie yelled, baring her vampire fangs. Jangler just waved her off and kept swimming. Aurie growled, "YOU FOOL! Don't you think I would have killed you and Vegeta by now if I could take care of the evil?! I can't fight this world's battle! I have my own dimension! I'm stuck in it practically! I can't fight your battles! You're only seeing me because I can cross dimensions! Do you know how I can do that?"

"Haha! Let me guess, Sekme-whatever and that planet guardian gave you the power?" Jangler laughed. Aurie sped towards him and slapped him hard across the face.

"Fuck you! I can't fight this world's battle because when I became a vampire, the power was lost to me! Vampires don't fight a planet's battles. When I became a vampire I became condemned! I have my own dimension, called limbo! Where I stay on a fucking planet in the vastness of space training under the Gods and Kurten! I can only fight battle's concerning my own galaxy, the Wolf Stars. Here in the Milky Way I can't do that. I can't fight the battles of planet in the Milky Way. Besides, it's your battle! I can't fight it, I can only help!"

"Whatever, now woman, leave my sight before I hurt you!" Jangler said, getting annoyed. Aurie scowled more. Then she grabbed Jangler by the collar and flew up. She said a few words in a language Jangler didn't know and all of a sudden Jangler couldn't move. "What did you do?"

"I made you immobile. Now, shut-up and listen!" Aurie said, then placed duck-tape on his mouth. Jangler listened.

He heard nothing….

Cricket….that didn't count.

Hey, the cricket isn't cricketing anymore….

Not a creature stirred not even a mouse…

Then the waves started going one way. Aurie grabbed Jangler and threw him into the bushes and trees and disappeared. 

Jangler had some scrapes and was bleeding a little, but he had had worse. Then he sensed something, something powerful heading towards him. There were four other lesser powers but the most powerful had a different ki about it, a different sense…immortality. The most powerful was an immortal! Jangler's eyes would have grown wide but he couldn't move. He looked up through a little hole in the tree and saw five beings pass over. He saw the most powerful one, he was short! He sensed as though the most powerful one rivaled his own power. He grew angry at this, it seemed that almost anyone was more powerful then he was. He had to surpass them, but he didn't want to go past his father. _Oh well, Dad will have to just catch up!_ Jangler thought. He felt as the powers faded to the distance. Then he grew very angry, he had had a lot in his life, and now almost anyone seemed to surpass him in strength, he turned Super Sayain, making the trees around him blow back sending him to the ground but he put his energy beneath him and he hovered then went up, and put his energy behind and below him to push him in what would be standing position and still be floating. Scowling he powered up more going as far as he could. 

Then Aurie came back, stepping through a portal and said, "Rashen Fir Rei mekhan." (You may move again.)

Then Jangler moved, ripping off the duck tape, bending over as his energy surrounded him. Aurie smirked and punch him, causing him to stop powering up and fall back. "Stupid boy, you shouldn't power up! They might sense you! You baka. Such like the Saya-jins, don't know what's what, and what to do. Damned little bastards."

Jangler scowled, "Shut-up! Do not insult the Sayains! We are the most powerful race in the universe! No one can defeat us!"

"You _were_ the most powerful race. Obviously, someone could defeat you, and that someone is Freezer!"

Jangler growled, "Don't you ever mention that name in my presence! I AM THE PRINCE!!"

"Oh, yes, sir, you _are not_ the prince," Aurie said mockingly. Then Jangler punched her in the face.

"Do not mock me, onna!" Jangler growled. Aurie rubbed her cheek.

"Whatever. Now, listen, Saya-jin, the Earth needs your help. You are going to protect it. It comes with the immortality. You become a protector."

"What about that one freak that passed? I could sense he _is_ immortal. What about him?"

"He was bad, he had bad intentions when he became immortal. He had wished it upon himself. You on the other hand had been wished immortality by someone else. You at the time had some goodness in your heart. A goodness for Vegeta. So you have to have the responsibility. Besides, what about your mum? Or Vegeta? If you don't stop this evil it will reign down and kill them!" Aurie said. Jangler looked down. She had hit a soft spot. His dad was still hospitalized, and his mum wouldn't stand a chance against this freak. He had to protect them both.

"Fine, I'll do it," Jangler said.

~~~End Chapter~~~

Jester: Whew, finally. The chappies through.

Jangler: I can't believe I'm fighting G-

Jester: **slaps duck tape on Jangler** Ssh! It's a secret!

Jangler:O.o

Jester: Ah hell, they prolly know nywayZ, but justincase!

Jester

PlZ review!


	27. Gaining Time

****

The Talented, Sad, Lonely, Depressed, Haunted, Troubled, Confused, Blood Thirsty, Helpless, Power Hungry, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain (Aka The Blood Thirsty, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain.)

Jester: Well, okay after much delay I bring it back, the next chapter.

Jangler: Finally! Damn, I thought I was abandoned!

Jester: I was hoping I could abandon you, you keep bugging me, though it's good when you do during Robey Lectures, but PRAISE GOD I don't have him as a teacher anymore! Now it's Mr. Duck-walking Hoff. 

Jangler: At least he doesn't have that annoying teeth.

Jester: Luckily I sit next to M-chan, who seems to ignore me now. I feel hated and unloved.

Jangler: About time…On with Me!

~~~Begin Chapter~~~

(Jester: insensitive Saya-jin…oops, we started hehehe)

Jangler flew quickly to Capsule Corps. To see his dad. He landed in the front lawn, and looked at the rounded dome like house that reflect the pale moonlight. He could sense the level energy levels of everyone, at least the Chikyu-jins, his father's ki fluctuated and did not stay the same for more than a few seconds. He walked up to the door to find it locked. He scowled, how dare they lock the door when they should know that the son of the prince of Sayains was going to check on his father??!! Jangler just grabbed the door knob and tore the door off it's hinges and threw it aside. Aurie, who was floating above th house, watched and smirked as she saw Jangler throw the door aside like a useless hole-filled rag. 

Jangler was not smiling though, having to face this evil was not what he wanted to do. No doubt he thought himself strong enough to defeat this evil he was just at a bad point in his life at the moment. And he had to protect his family though. He walked down the hall to where Vegeta's room was. He walked into it, and didn't even glance at the monitors that measured and monitored Vegeta's heartbeat, breathing, pulse etc. Jangler looked at his dad, who was incased in a glass box like a newborn baby with problems. He put his hand up to the glass and it shattered then disintegrated. He looked at his father sadly, and put his hand to his father's forehead-it was hot. Jangler sensed the other presence come in the room.

"No worries, Onna," Jangler said dryly. "I'm just taking a last look at my father before I go fight."

"Jangler, who are you going to fight? The only person that you could fight and get any real training out of is Vegeta," Bulma said.

"There is a new evil, Onna. I'm going to fight it, if I don't, if I give in, it'll kill Mum and Dad. I don't want that to happen," Jangler spoke the honest truth, the thing that was weighing on his heart. Bulma looked concerned for him.

"Then you fight it, Jangler, and you win and you live. If you don't, Kami only knows what Chi-chi may do…" Bulma trailed off, her eyes lowered to the ground as she remembered what had happened to Chi-chi after her sweet innocent little boy had been pronounced dead. 

"I will win, and I _will_ live!" Jangler said. He looked down at his fist, "I will not let my family die, not by the hands of a weaker foe than I! I will use this person's blood to stain my face for my war colors! It will die by my hands, and it will die slowly and painfully!"

Aurie-who had earlier appeared in the doorway- applauded, fake proud tears forming in her eyes. Bulma just stood there, shocked at how blood thirsty the once sweet little child had become. Jangler just turned on his heel and strode out the door, Aurie disappeared like a ghost just seconds before Jangler walked through the door. Aurie re-appeared near Bulma.

"'Ello, Bulma Briefs. I'm Aurora, Jangler's muse, but you can call me Aurie. I have to tell you, I know what this evil has in store. I want you to take Vegeta and put him a tube in the wall, like when you freeze dead people y'know?" Aurie said, Bulma nodded. "Alright, but don't freeze just keep him sealed in there for say a few days maybe a week at best, keep oxygen in supply through tanks, alright?"

Bulma nodded, "But why?"

"No time for questions, Mrs. Briefs. Just do as I say," Aurie said then disappeared like smoke.

Jangler strode down the hall and out the door. He waited a bit, not sure if he should attack head on, or be careful and make himself unknown until he had this thing right where he could kill him. Aurie appeared in mid air, sitting Indian style upside down.

"You should just lay low a few moments, until you have a perfect spot to kill him, Jangler," Aurie said, as if she knew what he was thinking, and she did.

"What makes you say that?" Jangler asked. Eyeing her annoyingly. 

"I could see it in your eyes," Aurie lied. Jangler knew she was lying.

"You're lying, you can't see my eyes, not from where you're floating."

"Fine, I can read your thoughts…I'm psychic!"

"Whatever, I'm going now," then Jangler flew up and passed Aurie just as he put on an extra burst of speed. Aurie just smirked.

"Damn, he's a tad sad isn't he? Well this should be good, two immortals fight to the finish," Aurie then just realized what she said. "Oh, wait, they can't fight to the finish, they're immortal…this isn't worth watching. I'm going to Other World." 

Then Aurie waved her hand, whispered a little phrase in her own tongue and a portal appeared, she stepped through.

~~~Where Kaliccilo is at~~~

Kaliccilo sensed the power boost, he looked in the direction it had come from…

"Jangler, what are you doing?" He asked himself. Then he sensed it, the other powerful ki, he turned to the direction Jangler was headed, his eyes wide, as the memory from Piccolo's side came crashing back instantly like a waves crashing into the rocks… "GARLIC JR.!! It can't be!!"

Kaliccilo powered up and shot off.

~~~Where Garlic Jr.'s at (from now on in the narration he will be referred to as Junior.)~~~

Junior walked around the throne room, laughing insanely as he revealed his plan to a miniature Kami and Mr. Popo who were stuck in two small glass bottles.

"I will spill this dark water into the seven wind currents and all the Earth will turn on each other, the evil in them coming out. And they will obey me, and I will bring back my father and rule!! Ahahahahahaha!!"

"You're off your head!" Kami said. 

"Only a little, hey wait! Don't you insult me, or I'll drop you and squash you like a bug!" Junior said exasperatedly. "Let's go boys, we'll pour it now."

"Yes boss," the four cronies of Junior said. (some one give me their names, I can't remember.. If I don't get their names I'll resort to using Bob, Larry, Rob, and Todd!) They walked down some stairs to where the seven wind currents started. Garlic took out a small black bottle and uncorked it.

"This is our moment of glory!" He said and he put the bottle out and was about to pour it when…

"STOP! Y'cowards, taking the easy way of conquering the world! pah!" A female voice said loudly. The five intruders of the lookout were looking all around to find the owner of the voice. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Looking for you! Where are you? Come out and show yourself!" One of the cronies said. The voice laughed.

"Ahahahahahaha! Such simple minded idiots you are!" the voice laughed.

The Spice Boys and Junior were at a loss. They were hearing a voice but couldn't see the speaker!! (Jester: **sarcastically** Ooh I'm so scared!)

"Sir, what's that voice?" Spice asked.

"Hmph, what voice? I hear no voice but mine and unfortunately yours!" Junior spat.

"Such bakas…" the voice said again. "I'm amazed, I never thought such unintelligent people existed in the universe. I thought King Yemma was the biggest baka."

"See? Didjer hear that?!" Spice near yelled in frustration.

"SHUT-UP SPICE!! YOU'RE OFF YOUR HEAD! Hear voices and shit! We don't have time for your idiotic ness!" Junior shouted. "Show shut-up! We have to take over the world now!!"

Spice shut his mouth and stood still as Junior readied the bottle of Black Water Mist. But as he readied to pour it the voice spoke again in the same mocking taunting manner as before causing him to stop and slouch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, munchkin!" the voice said.

Junior scowled more and said "who the hell are you?!"

"Oh, so now you hear me eh? You were just telling' the others you couldn't hear me. How fickle minded you are," the voice replied.

"Shut-up!! You obviously don't know who you're dealing with!"

"Oh I know who you are. You're size, stupid voice, and so out-of-date clothing gives it all away. You're Brittany Spears!" The voice laughed. Junior was just dumbstruck and not sure what to say. "I know who you are for real. You're Garlic Junior, son of Garlic Senior the Asshole. Therefore making you Garlic Junior the Double Asshole."

"My outfit is just fine!" Junior yelled.

"Right, you just keep telling that to yourself. And I thought King Yemma was a baka…" the voice said.

~~ in other world~~

King Yemma was more red in the face than he usually was, even his stupid beard was red.

Aurie laughed at how hilarious he looked as she sat on his huge desk.

"AURORA MEROOD!! TAKE THAT BACK NOW!!" King Yemma bellowed in his loud deep voice full of anger, his yell shook the whole check in station. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME, THE GREAT KING YEMMA!!"

Aurie was rolling over on the desk, holding her stomach as she laughed.

"Oh please forgive, Great King Yemma!" She said mockingly through fit of laughter. King Yemma went so red he almost looked black. Smoke quite literally came outta his ears. "Chill, King, jus' chiill! It's all fer the good of Earth anyway! Y'don't want to have to work over time to check-in all of Earth's inhabitants do ya?"

King Yemma thought on this a moment and nodded, his colouring going back to normal. "Well, that is true. If all of Earth's inhabitant were destroyed I'd be working major over time…" King Yemma scowled again and went dark red and said angrily, "BUT STILL! YOU DON'T HAVE TO USE ME AS YOUR EXAMPLES OF STUPIDITY!!"

But his yells fell on deaf ears for Aurie had gone back to taunting Garlic Junior and his stupid cronies.

~~~Where Jangler's at~~~

Jangler flew with all expedience to the look out. He could sense Kaliccilo headed his way. He stopped in midair and waited for the Namek to get to him. He only waited a few minutes before Kaliccilo shot up like a bullet surrounded by white ki and then came to a sudden halt only a few meters from Jangler. His cape swooshed in the wind current as he looked at Jangler who looked back at him, each communication through their eyes. Jangler knew who the Namek was and who it fused with. He smirked and nodded. Kaliccilo did too and they shot off against the wind current, ready to fight this evil together.

~~at the look out~~~

Junior and the Spice Boys were baffled. The voice kept taunting them.

"Y'know, I don't think you'll really be a match to him at your power lever," the voice, Aurie, said.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Vinegar asked. The voice laughed.

"Y'mean y'didn't tell them, Garlic Charlic?" Aurie laughed.

"Tell us what? Tell us what boss?" Spice asked. Garlic scowled.

"Y'don't need to know what!! You're here to obey orders! Not to ask questions!" Junior near yelled. Aurie laughed then took on Junior's voice, mimicking him perfectly.

"Y'don't need to know what!! You're here to help me take over the world! Not to know of the little human kid with a tail who beat me five years ago!" Aurie cracked up.

Junior growled angrily as the Spice Boys eyes went wide. Mustard turned to Junior. (oh yeah I decided that since it's been forever and a day since I have seen the Garlic Jr. Saga that Spice and Vinegar are the two tall and muscular ones and Salt and Mustard are about Junior's height. The shorties ^_^) "Is that true??"

Junior scowled and blasted him to Hell, "Ask him yourself! I killed that brat, I just lost my footing and was sent to the dead zone! BUT HE _IS _DEAD!! And I tell you! He was no ordinary kid! He had a great ki within him, but he's dead now!!"

Aurie had dropped the impersonation of Junior's voice and laughed hysterically, "Ahahahahahahahaha! You're only half right, Garlic Junior! Some of him DID die, mainly his name! The other part of him-his soul- went into hibernation, and that powerful side came out, his Sayain side! He has more pride than you would know what to do with! His humanity is barely shown!"

After the word Sayain Salt's eyes widened and started to tremble. Junior noticed this and spat at them saying, "What are you trembling for?"

"A Sayain? How could you win against a Sayain? Sayains are the most powerful race on the Universe! I remember a story of a Sayain before I had entered the Dead Zone. The Sayain was a third class but dealt with a planet that the tyrant Freezer had to send his Elite to deal with. The Sayain and his group dealt with them easily, at the life of the full moon they changed into Giant Apes and wrecked the planet, not a survivor left on the Planet. If a third class could do that, think of what 2nd class or 1st class could do!! But then I was sucked into the Dead Zone before the Great Sayain Rebellion War happened. I'm sure the Sayains won."

Junior snorted, "Bastard. What would a Sayain be doing on Earth?"

"I don't know. He should have destroyed it if he were here and blaarrgh!" Salt didn't finish his sentences for Junio had blasted him to Hell. 

"Ahahahahaha! Oh Garlic, you're so barbaric! You make a Saya look pure-hearted! But I'm afraid you're not a match to this Sayain. He's on his way with help. He's strong and show little or no mercy," Aurie said. "Well I have to run, poof!"

Junior scowled, no he had only 2 cronies left. Oh well, if things got out of hand he still have Kami and Mr. Popo as hostages.

"Shall we prepare for them?" Spice asked. Junior just stood there and then the obvious popped in his head- pour the Black Water Mist have them breath it in and they're under his control! DUH!

"Not yet, boys," Junior said then he uncorked the bottle, "I hate a plan."

Then Junior poured the Black Water Mist down the wind current.

~~~Check-In Station~~~

Aurie's eyes hot open. King Yemma sat back in his chair, his colour back to normal.

"What is it?" He asked.

Garlic Junior let it out… He poured the mist into the wind current.."Aurie said her voice full of tension and mystery like a horror movie.

"WHAT?! KUSO!!" King Yemma cursed.

"Let me contact Jangler, he and Kaliccilo are Earth's only hope, we can't let them be victims of this mist," Aurie said.

~~~Where Jangler and Kaliccilo are at~~~

"JANGLER!! JANGLER!!" An urgent voice called to Jangler. Jangler stopped in mid-air, Kaliccilo also stopped he too could hear the urgent voice. "JANGLER!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!?!?!"

Jangler recognized the voice immediately. "Aurie?"

"Yes!"

"What do you want, onna?!" Jangler asked angrily.

"You have to get into a cave or small cave and seal the entrance!"

"WHY?! I'm not going to hide!!" Jangler said angrily. "I will not hide from this guy!!"

"It's not hiding!! It's getting away from a mist that makes you obey Garlic Junior!!"

As the two bickered Kaliccilo listened. The moment he heard the word "mist" Kalicillo's eyes widened. He immediately grabbed Jangler's tail and three him into a small cave. Kaliccilo got in the cave too, but the still had to seal it up.

In other world Aurie sensed what was going on, her eyes shot open. "NO! They still need to completely seal the entrance!! Oh wait, I know!"

She closed her eyes and used her senses to scan the area. She could see the whole are in her mind, the mountains, the trees, the animals, and then-

"HYER DRAGON!!! Go into the cave!!" Aurie yelled again. The dragon recognized the voice and nodded flying head first into the cave where Kaliccilo and Jangler were at. The sight of a scaled purple and yellow face coming right at them shocked the two. The thing was stuck in the entrance. 

"What the hell?" Jangler said. "What is that thing?!"

"It's a flying mountain dragon," Kaliccilo replied.

"I used him to to seal up the entrance, his name is Hyer Dragon, be nice to him, especially you Jangler! He's a good dragon and just a young one too! I'll tell you when the mist has passed and it's sage to go out side," Aurie said.

After five minutes of waiting Auries came back. "Alright, it's alright to go out now."

Jangler nodded and pushed past Kaliccilo and punched Hyer Drawong in the face causing it to flay back. Jangler smirked.

"What a weak dragon!" Jangler said. Aurie and Hyer Dragon fumed.

"He's just a little one! Barely born two weeks ago!!" Aurie yelled. Jangler just shrugged her off and shot off, Kaliccilo right behind him.

~~End chapter~~  


Jester: There! HA! I got it out and you only had to wait about two months!mwehehehehehe!

Jangler: Two months TOO LONG!! 

Jester: hey! At least I got this out didn't I? I'm sorry for the wait folks, just the fact that my brother's unit was activated, got a file on me now for a DRAWING!! **glares at Rav-chan** The Rogue Raven and her best friend Prezza are to blame. But I forgive them so don't give them shit allright?! They did it out of their care for me.

Jangler: Pah yeah right, most likely didn't want to get killed themselves…

Jester: **hits Jangler really hard** YOU ASS! YOU DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT MY TWO GREAT FRIENDS!! BESIDES!! THEY KNOW I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!! THEY WERE JUST WORRIED THAT ALL THIS ANGER IN ME MIGHT LEAD TO MY OWN DEATH AND SO THEY DID WHAT THEY COULD TO HELP ME!! NOW APOLOGIZE!!

Jangler: **ish scared** I'm sorry….really I am!! X_x

Jester: heh, sorry about that Rav-chan, but not only did Jangler say that but so did my sister. Y'know I'm not mad at ya or Prezza. 

Jester Fraser


	28. The Fight Begins

****

The Talented, Sad, Lonely, Depressed, Haunted, Troubled, Confused, Blood Thirsty, Helpless, Power Hungry, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain (Aka The Blood Thirsty, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain.)

Jester: Question, WHY didn't I get many review after I lengthened the last chapter?! EH?!?! Well for not getting many reviews, this chapter will be SHORT!

Jangler: NOOOOOOOOOOO

Jester: OH! Shut-up!

~~~Begin Chapter~~~

As Garlic, Spice, and Vinegar made their way to the top of the look someone stepped from around a corner. It was Kaliccilo. Garlic was taken aback from his sudden appearance, and Spice and Vinegar went into fighting position immediately. Garlic looked at him a while then finally recognized him.

"So, it's Piccolo, I thought you would've died over these long years," Junior said. Piccolo snorted.

"'m not surprised that you haven't aged a bit, you short bastard," Piccolo said. Junior scowled. "I'm here merely as a messenger right now, you had best go back where you came from, or you'll face the most powerful person you ever fought."

Junior laughed, "Ahahaha! And who is that?! You? Hahahaha! Don't make me laugh! You have no chance against me! I'm _immortal_ remember?!"

"No, I know I'm not much against you, but I can take those stupid thick-skulled lackies you have either side of you," Piccolo said. Spice and Vinegar growled, they didn't like being insulted. Junior thought a moment and laughed.

"You can take them! Pah! I've gathered them from the far reaches of the Dead Zone, they are quite powerful, no doubt. They'd have to be to apart of my group," Junior said. "But since I'm in need of good entertainment I'll let you fight them both, at the same time."

Piccolo smirked, "Gladly. But first let's go to a larger playing field, follow me, I know the quicker way to the top."

~~~On top of the look-out~~~

Jangler stood on top of the building on the look out, behind him was a large star. A very queer one too, for it had no gravitational pull, nor did it give off heat light, though it was very effective in blocking light. It was just a dark red with even darker blotches. Jangler didn't think it possible for such a thing to exist unless it was a model or painting, but it was the real thing. 

But that didn't matter at the moment, what mattered was defeating the one called Garlic Junior. Jangler waited, in meditation he felt the four powers come out onto the look out. He smirked and waited and watched.

"We'll fight, here and now," Kaliccilo said taking off his heavy turban and hat. Spice cracked his knuckles, and Vinegar stretched his limbs, ready and smirking smugly. Junior went into the palace and sat on the throne, setting the bottles that held Kami and Mr. Popo next to the throne. And Jangler went.

Jangler went into the palace quite almost invisible. He went straight up to the throne, and went Super Sayain and snatched the bottles and threw them against the wall. The smashed and kami and Mr. Popo went back to real-life size. Junior looked that direction, though only seeing Kami and Mr. Popo getting up. Junior looked forward then-WHOOMP! Jangler's fist connected with Junior's nose. Junior was thrown back into the throne which crumbled as he flew back more. 

"Aah!" Junior said in pain holding his nose. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Jangler walked towards him, a deadly look in his eyes. He stopped a few feet in front of Junior, "Surrender now and save yourself a long and horribly painful battle."

"Never!" Junior said, then he caught the first good glimspe of Jangler. His eyes widened. "I-it's you! No! you're dead!"

"I've never died! And I've never seen you before so shut-up and fight!" Jangler shouted. Junior cowered back, then he remembered that he was immortal and that Gohan was mortal, he was calmed.

"So, Gohan, you're alive. How, awful, for you're going to die-Aargh!" Junior was grabbed by the throat and thrown out of the throne room. Jangler scowled.

"NEVER CAL ME GOHAN!! I AM NOT GOHAN!!! YOU WILL DIE!!" Jangler yelled and powered up.

Junior was thrown right through Spice's abdomen. Spice fell to his knees trying to keep blood from going out the gaping hole in his middle. Jangler stalked towards him and killed Spice. Then he glared at Junior as he was getting up.

"Get up, and be quick, I have other matters to attend to," Jangler said. Then Vinegar rushed him, ready to kill him. Kaliccilo stopped Vinegar first and killed him with a quickly made Light of Death (aka Special Beam Canon). 

"Jangler, you take care of Garlic Junior, I'll take care of Kami and Mr. Popo and make sure they're safe," Kaliccilo said. Jangler hadn't averted his glare from Junior.

"GO ahead, I don't care," He said. He then stalked towards Junior, strangely enough Junior was laughing, laughing like a mad man that he was, he was also glowing, and ….and….GROWING!

~~End Chapter~~

Jester: Like I said, it was going to be short. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go control a few kids I have to babysit….Just think of the money, just think of the money…

Jangler: Bratsitting…pah…

Jester


	29. The end of the fight

****

The Talented, Sad, Lonely, Depressed, Haunted, Troubled, Confused, Blood Thirsty, Helpless, Power Hungry, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain (Aka The Blood Thirsty, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain.)

Jester: **looks around at snoozing people** Uh…it's been a while hasn't it? Hehehe….

Jangler: Yeah it has….

Jester: Sorry people, inspiration left me. Jangler had actually LEFT my mind! I was actually SANE for a while!

Jangler: Then I came back which caused her to loose it, so now she is OFFICIALLY insane!! **evil laugh inserted here**

~~Begin Chapter~~

Junior kept growing, and growing and getting darker (damn he's darker than me….**is an albino Native American**). Jangler just stepped back a bit, letting the short guy grow. _This should get interesting, _Jangler though to himself. He slowly raised his power.

"hehehehehehe," came that evil cackle from Junior. "I bet you're wondering where I'm getting all this energy aren't you?"

"Uh, no not really, I don't care," Jangler said, blinking. _And I thought I was cocky…_

"Yes you are, I can see it on your face, as clear as daylight!" Junior laughed evilly. He pointed to that large inanimate object. "That is the Makeo star! I draw my power from it! And through that is how I came back!"

"Oh really?" Jangler said. Junior laughed.

"I am invincible!" Junior laughed. Jangler flew up and powered up to his highest going super sayain.

"LIGHT OF DEATH!" He yelled and shot forth a horribly huge ki beam and blew up the makeo star. He turned to Junior who was shortening but then wind picked up…he looked up and saw a huge black hole…THE DEAD ZONE!! "What is this?!"

"THE DEAD ZONE!! Where all go and never return!" Junior yelled. Jangler growled. He charged up to Super Sayain…then went back down… "AHAHAHAHA!! Luck goes my way! You're too weak to resist it!!"

Junior stood up and flew towards Jangler. Jangler knew what he was going to do, push him into the dead zone, even if it costed Junior his own freedom. But he wouldn't let that happen. Junior came closer….closer then whoosh! Jangler sped out of the way as Junior made a huge punch to him, but missed, Jangler flipped behind Junior, and pushed him towards the Dead Zone, sending Jangler back to the ground. Jangler grasped a tree as he watched Junior being sucked into the black hole called the Dead Zone. The Dead Zone closed then burst, showing the end of its existence for all eternity and all that was inside of it as well. 

Jangler dropped down from the tree and landing with a THUD on the ground, panting. _That light of death took longer than I thought,_ Jangler thought to himself.

__

~JANGLER! You won! WOO HOO! I mean, congratulations, you won.~ Came Aurie's voice. Jangler closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, I did. Amazingly easy that one was," he said. He looked up at the now clear sky. "Hmph, amazing at how fast the sky clears…"

"Jangler-san!" Jangler turned to the palace to see Kaliccilo running up. "I sensed a large power go down, I came to see what it was about!"

"It was about Garlic Junior's demise…"

"Oh, he's dead? But how, he was immortal!"

Jangler pointed up, "remember that big star like object that was just above the palace? Well that was something called the Makeo Star. It was Garlic Jr.'s Power source. Deplete that there was barely anything left. So he made something he called the dead zone and he tried to knock me into it, but he missed and I used him as a spring to get back to the ground. He was sent into the Dead Zone and it went bye bye."

"Okay then."

"Where's Kami and that short fat dude?" Jangler asked. 

"They're delivering the Sacred Water to he seven wind currents to break the spell of the Black Water Mist."

"Okay."

~~~Ten minutes later~~~

Kami and Mr. Popo came back up. Kami nodded to Kaliccilo. Kaliccilo turned and walked over to Jangler he stood at the edge over-looking the Earth.

"Jangler, it's done. The Earth is saved completely, and we have you to thank," Kaliccilo said. Jangler just stood there. "Jangler did you hear me?"

"Yes, I did. I know that the mist was spread over Earth, I watched it," Jangler sighed. Then he smirked, "Don't tell anyone I helped save the world. It won't look good for my bad reputation."

"Of course not," he said. Aurie appeared right next to Jangler. "Who are you?"

"hm? Oh, I'm Aurora, just call me Aurie. I'm Jangler's conscience! More like his guide, spirit guide," Aurie answered, not turning. She looked out over Earth. _~No doubt Jangler would make a great guardian for this planet.~_

"I'm going home now," Jangler said powering up then launching off to his house. 

Aurie floated up and then disappeared like she was fading away.

~~At Jangler's House~~

Jangler landed in the front yard and dashed into the house, which was already cleaned, amazingly. He saw Chi-chi at the stove. He walked in slowly, "Mum?"

Chi-chi turned to him, "OH! Jangler! You're alright!"

Chi-chi hugged Jangler. Jangler quite taken aback by this was a little shocked, but hugged her back. "How is everything?"

"Everything is fine, Son. Just making dinner," chi-chi said.

"Great! What's for dinner?!" Jangler asked jumping into a chair.

"Oh Fish, steak, hamburger and salad, and rice, honey dipped chicken, a few dinner rolls.." the list went on and on and each time she said something to do with meat Jangler's tail wagged and he smiled happily like Goku would've. From outside Aurie watched it all.

__

~Pah! He's becoming a bit more like Goku in his happy moods. I wonder if that's a good thing.~

~End Chapter~

Jester: yes, yes I know short. But the chapters will be getting shorter until further notice **is meaning about summer time** For school is just a hectic thing. And I feel more depressed as each day rolls by. And I tire myself from restraining myself from "seriously injuring" someone with a last name of Johnson in my second block class. So yeah.

Jangler: I don't care anymore….I'm too lazy to care….**dies**

Jester


	30. Revenge

****

The Talented, Sad, Lonely, Depressed, Haunted, Troubled, Confused, Blood Thirsty, Helpless, Power Hungry, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain (Aka The Blood Thirsty, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain.)

Jangler: It's about time you updated…

Jester: Oh shut-up, after the hell you put me through! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT TO ARAMIL!! I don't think I'll ever speak to him again now.

Jangler: that's good!

Jester: You ruined a completely great friendship Jangler! You stupid little bastard pin head!! UGH! Here's the fucking story….

~~Begin Chapter~~

A year and a half passed peacefully after Garlic's demise. Vegeta had recovered in that long period of time, the disease was new, and unknown to the world but Bulma, being the genius she claims to be, found a cure. ("Haha! I'm so lucky to have brains and beauty! I'm such a genius I scare myself!") 

****

Jangler had grown much stronger, and Vegeta was at his match. Of course, jangler had partially forgot that the longer the time down, the stronger the Sayain is when he is well. Jangler and Vegeta trained each day and night, rarely resting. 

Then one day, they both felt it, that wave of energy, so familiar, and so…powerful…

"Wha-?! It can't be!" Vegeta roared as he landed back on the floor of the Gravity Chamber. "Impossible!! He's dead!"

"I knew this would happen," Jangler said to himself. "I just knew it…he wasn't gone after all."

"Jangler! We have to train harder. We only have a few hours time!" Vegeta roared. Jangler nodded and they continued to spar. Three hours went by three short, precious hours went by and then Vegeta and Jangler were off to the desert, where they knew Freezer would land.

When they got there, the Z Warriors were there. Vegeta spat and scowled. "What are you doing here? None of you would stand a chance or even sit one against Freezer, get the hell out if you want to live, or shall I just assist you to Other World?"

"Who said you were the most powerful being in the universe eh?" Yamcha retorted. Yamcha wasn't all for Vegeta, not even in the least bit. He had seen the way Bulma had cared for him when he was sick the past one and a half years. Yamcha had attempted to pull the plug, but Bulma caught him and gave him a bitch slap so hard that he still had the scars and bruises. "I'm sure I can take him!"

"You? Pah, you wouldn't even last a second. You damn weak bakamono. Out of all of you, I'd say only the Namek would stand a true chance. But only Jangler and I can really take him and defeat him. So leave before you get hurt," Vegeta said cockily. Jangler nodded in agreement.

"So you best get lost, or you might find yourself in Other World with Freezer following," Jangler said with a bit of a hiss in his voice (Like how Vegeta sounded when we first saw him.) "Shall I help you?"

Jangler started up a ki sphere and readied to blast them but Vegeta stopped him, "Not now, son. The last thing we want is for Freezer's scouters to give away our position, stay your hand."

Jangler scowled a bit then decided it would be best to not let their position be given out by the damned scouters on Freezer's ship. He spat in the direction of Yamcha giving him a nasty look he said, "I know what you tried to do, baka. The Blue haired Onna told me it all. I'll be keeping my eye on you. You're damned lucky to be getting away this.."

"Takes an ass to know an ass," Yamcha spat back. Jangler gave him a weird look.

"I didn't call you an ass, and you just called yourself one…"Jangler laughed evilly. Yamcha realized how true Jangler's words were and blushed and tried to stay behind a boulder half his size. Jangler and the others snickered. Yamcha cuffed Krillin over the ear only because Krillin was short.

"Shut-up Krillin, you stupid short bastard!" Yamcha said. Krillin scowled, at him while holding his ear. In a moment Jangler was over there, he grabbed Yamcha's hand and squeezed it until cracking could be heard.

"Listen, and listen good, I give you one and ONLY one warning. NO ONE but me and my father, Vegeta, are allowed to pick on Krillin. I have a few scores to settle with him, and I will not have others trying to kill him while I'm planning his death!" Jangler said. Yamcha yelled as the bones in his hands were being broken ever so slowly by Jangler's death grip. 

"FINE!! FINE!!" Yamcha yelled. Jangler didn't let go. "I said 'FINE'!!"

"And your point is?" Jangler said.

"I SAID 'FINE' SO YOU WOULDN'T BREAK MY HAND!!" Yamcha yelled.

"When did we make that arrangement?" Jangler said smirking. (Mummy Returns rip-off!! I LOVE tMR!!)

Yamcha yelled as the bones started to poke through the skin. Blood started to stream from his hands, then it increased as the carpals broke through the back of his hand. The blood flowed stronger when Jangler pushed Yamcha's whole hand down into his arm causing his elbow to break the skin and go back. Yamcha yelled in so much pain that he couldn't hear his own voice, tears streamed from his eyes like a waterfall. Jangler smirked, no thought of stopping entered his mind. Yamcha was on his knees begging to be let go, his voice so cracked he sounded like a frog, only a frog had a better voice. Jangler kept pushing back and then finally Yamcha stopped crying, he had passed out from the extreme amount of blood loss. Jangler chuckled then walked back to Vegeta.

"How could you? You monster!" Krillin shouted. Jangler looked at him evilly.

"I could kill you with one punch, instantly, but because I have plans for your fate, I refrain," Jangler said sounding very much like Vegeta.

"Hey guys! How goes it all?" a familiar female voice yelled. Vegeta looked behind him and saw a yellow Capsule Corps. Van-jet flying his way. Out of the window Bulma waved.

"Oh no, what is she doing here?" Vegeta moaned. Jangler looked scared all of a sudden.

"She can't be here…" Jangler said. "She can't…no, she can't…she's going to get in the way…oh for the love of Kami…we're doomed…"

"uh, people, I think Bulma is the least of our worries," Tien said looking up. The sky darkened, the sun was blocked by Freezer's humongous ship. It was in the landing process. It finally landed just a mile and half from where the gang stood. Bulma then landed and hopped out.

"What was that?" Bulma said looking in the direction that Freezer's ship landed. Vegeta had a vein popping out of his head.

"THAT was a fucking stroke of luck that Freezer's ship didn't fire at you!! He didn't fire at you!! His radar screen must have picked you up!" Vegeta roared. Bulma laughed.

"Once again you underestimate my genius! I have made it, so that not even a military radar can pick up a tracker on this baby. Nothing can, not even radars that my father has made, only I have made a radar that can pick it up," Bulma laughed like an evil genius that she was. Everyone but Kaliccilo, Vegeta and Jangler sweat-dropped and fell anime style. 

"Well, stay here, and don't use this thing again, Freezer's tracking radar is different from what Earth uses," Vegeta said and blasted the ship to oblivion. Bulma gaped and then scowled.

"One, I'm not staying and two, HOW DARE YOU BLOW UP MY SHIP??? YOU ARE GOING TO GO TWO WEEKS NO GRAVITY CHAMBER!! THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, JANGLER!!" Bulma yelled. Jangler winced then glared at his father…

"Thanks, Dad," Jangler said. Vegeta laughed nervously. Then put on his scowl, trying recover what dignity he lost in that nervous laugh.

"Whatever, let's just go and get to Freezer," Vegeta said and flew off, Jangler right behind him. All the others left, leaving Bulma there, then she noticed someone. Yamcha had moaned from when he stirred, he dragged himself from behind the boulder. Bulma gasped at the blood that was over him, and trailing behind him, she gasped at the seeing the sick look of his arm. She ran over to him.

"YAMCHA! What happened?!" Bulma said, her voice unsteady. Yamcha glared in the direction the others flew off.

"Jangler, he did this to me!" Yamcha spat. Bulma grabbed Yamcha from underneath his shoulders. "OWWW!!"

"Oh quit whining, I'm sure this 'pain' is nothing compared to that," She pointed to his arm. "Now hold still, I have a first aid kit and a surgical kit in my jet."

~~~

When the others arrived at the scene of where Freezer was standing on earth, with his father, Kind Cold they saw a lavender haired boy with a sword. He had just chopped up half of Freezer's men. They saw him challenge Freezer. Vegeta scowled.

"He's not going to stand a chance.." Vegeta said. Then to his horror, he saw the kid transform to a Super Sayain. Vegeta's eyes widened. "He's a Sayain! He's not going to kill the one I swore to kill!!"

Vegeta got up and flew towards the kid and Freezer, Jangler followed.

"Freezer! Remember our little duel?! It seems to have been a 'to be continued' so continue it with me, not this brat," Vegeta pointed to the kid. Freezer looked at the kid then back at Vegeta.

"You're Vegeta?! Then who is this?!" Freezer pointed to the kid. Vegeta looked at him.

"I don't know, but how could you mistake him for me? He looks nothing like me! Now, let's fight!" Vegeta said and attacked.

"No! You don't stand a chance! You're not a Super Sayain like me!" The kid yelled. Jangler laughed.

"Oh shut-up you idiot! Not only is my father a Super Sayain, but so am I. He is by far stronger than you," Jangler said. The kid's eyes widened.

"You can't be his son!" he said. Jangler scowled.

"Don't you ever say that again! I am his son! And don't ever doubt it!!" Jangler roared. The kid backed off. Jangler looked up at followed the movements of the fight. "Dad! Stop toying with him! Go Super Sayain and kill him, or let me have a go!" 

Vegeta appeared before Jangler, "Be patient, I want to have my fun, don't worry, you'll get your chance."

Vegeta then went back to fighting Freezer. Freezer scowled, he tried to keep face but he could tell that Vegeta was much, much stronger than he was back on Namek. Vegeta laughed, he could tell what Freezer was thinking, "What's wrong, Freezer, scared you may loose to a 'stupid monkey'?! Well, I'm afraid your fears are going to come true."

Freezer scowled, "Shut-up you stupid monkey!"

Freezer kneed Vegeta in the abdomen and then punched him to the ground, "Now who's stronger eh?! I'm just getting warmed up!"

Freezer waited for the dust to clear, but Vegeta was not to be found, naturally, he looked around and then up, then a fist came towards his face and bashed him down. Freezer was the thrown all the way down into the ground, causing a deep crater.

"Good job, son!" Vegeta's voice could be heard. "Go on, now, have your fun, but remember, _I_ kill him."

"Yeah, yeah, I know Dad," Jangler said. Then he was in the crater and started to throw many ki spheres at Freezer. Freezer took the blasts, he yelled in pain, then Jangler stopped. "You can take him while he still has strength, Dad."

"Thank you," Vegeta said, then flew in the crater and finished Freezer in a slow painful way. Then he flew out of the crater and destroyed the ship Freezer came on. "You can have the pleasure of killing King Cold."

"Oh, thank you!" Jangler said and then flew over to King Cold and slew him. All the time, the kid stared at the two. 

Vegeta noticed the intense stare that the kid was giving him and his son. He spat and scowled, "What are you looking at?"

"Uh, nothing," the kid said. 

"Oh, so I'm nothing?" Vegeta said.

"No, I mean, I just zoned out, that's all," the kid said.

"You've gotten on my bad side already, brat, I'd watch it if I were you," Vegeta said. 

"But you're not me," the kid mumbled.

"What was that?!" Vegeta said.

"Nothing," the kid replied. "Do you know Goku?"

"You mean Kakkarot? Unfortunately, I do know him," Vegeta said. The laughed.

"Well, I know when he's coming back," he said. 

"You do?! Oh great! Yeah!!! Do you know where too?!" Krillin had popped up, he was listening to the conversation. Jangler appeared behind him.

"Eavesdropping now are you? Tsk, tsk, another check on the list of 'reasons to kill Krillin' list," Jangler said. Jangler brushed past him and walked over to the lavender haired boy. "So you know when Kakkarot will return eh?"

"Yes, I do Gohan," he said. Jangler's eyes widened. His anger started to increase.

"Do….NOT….call me….GOHAN!!" Jangler tried to keep his anger contained, but him being a Sayain, that's practically impossible.

"He'll be returning just a few miles north of here, come on," the kid said then flew off. The others flew off too, only Vegeta and Jangler remained behind.

"We don't need to see that baka return," Vegeta said. Jangler nodded. "Let's just go get the Onna and go back to training."

"Sure," Jangler said. They flew off, gathered Bulma and the seriously injured Yamcha and flew off. They only took Yamcha because Bulma asked them too (pah, try bitch slap, that's more of what she did…)

~~End Chapter~~

Ah, I know, I haven't updated in forever BUT I'm busy! Making TWO sites, and reading the fanfics of friends and not getting to read other fanfics that I have been reading and then lost track of…and then NightRunner hasn't found the time to mail me the firewall, argh…I'm getting stressed, and of course, teachers just LOVE piling us with homework to the very last second….-.-

Jangler: I'm being pushed back!!! I want to get out and destroy all who insult me!!

Jester: No, you'd destroy all who insult my friends numskull…

Jester


	31. Done and apologies

I have decided to resume writing. I have finaly forgiven myself for my selfish and utterly disposable acts. My friend had forgiven me the very night she bitched me out.

Another chapter by my B-day for sure (June 9th) this applies to all my stories except for the promise about the chapter.

Jester


	32. Verbal Arguements of all kinds

The talented, sad, lonely, depressed, bloodthirsty, helpless, power hungry, angry, dangerous little Sayain. (Aka The Dangerous Little Sayain.)

Jester: This is going to be short, I left my disk with the chapters of this story in Aberdeen, but I hadn't started a new one there so I am making it now, just four minutes from midnight…four minutes before June 9th. But I'll have it posted THIS NIGHT!!

Jangler: At long last! Hahahahaha!

Jester: **whispers** Go see "Moulin Rouge" it's a good film, I love the song where they're singing "So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer, so delighting it'll run for fifty years!" I love that song. And it's the only film that I've seen with Ewan McGregor where he actually is hot, besides from "Down With Love". I tell you he looks good with dark hair that goes to his eyes lol.

~Begin Chapter~

Vegeta dropped off Bulma in front of the door at her home. Jangler was hanging onto Yamcha by Yamcha's injured arm. Nearly a minute into flight Yamcha had passed out from pain and was still unconscious.  Jangler smirked evily.

"Time for his wake-up _drop_!" Jangler said flying twenty-five feet above the ground and then letting go of Yamcha. Yamcha hit the ground with a loud _THUD_ and woke up yelling in much pain.

"MY BACK! YOU BASTARD! YOU'VE PARALYZED ME!!" Yamcha yelled his ranting was cut short when Vegeta kicked him in the side.

"You're lucky Jangler just dropped you and didn't throw you!" Vegeta growled. 

"Vegeta! Have some mercy on the poor stupid idiot!" Bulma screeched. "Why must you always be so damn violent?!"

"Because I'm a Sayain!" Vegeta snapped back.

"WELL LEARN SOME MANNERS!" Bulma said.

"Manners?! You think I need manners?! You're the one who runs around after me with a frying pan just because I broke the Gravity chamber! It's not my fault I'm so strong…well, yes it is but that's not the point!" Vegeta said. Then he felt a rush of energy, strong energy…Sayain energy. "Is that…it can't be that weak baka!!"

"Kakkarot?!" Jangler said looking in the direction from which the energy wave came. Yamcha looked up, his face brightened up and then he smirked evilly.

"Aha! It's Goku! Now, after I tell him what you two bastards did to me, he'll kick your ass in!" Yamcha said, spitting at him. His disgusting saliva landed right near Vegeta's boot. Vegeta scowled.

"Do you spit at me?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"I spit." Yamcha said.

"But do you spit at me?" Vegeta asked his anger rising.

"No, sir, I just spit," Yamcha said.

"DON'T YOU DARE START USING THAT DAMNED DEAD GUYS PLAY ON ME YOU BAKA!!" Vegeta yelled and knocked Yamcha out cold. 

"Hey! Do you mind NOT knocking people out on my front lawn?!!" Bulma screeched. "Look at that! He's bleeding on my lawn!!"

"Whoops," Vegeta said sarcastically. "Isn't that a disaster?"

"Vegeta! You will take me to see Goku right now, or you can spend the next two weeks taking care of Yamcha and giving to his every will and if you don't you'll face the frying pan!" Bulma said. Vegeta winced, frying pan, Yamcha's slave…or just take her to Kakkarot?…Vegeta thought a moment then said-

"Fine, I'll take you to go see Kakkarot," Vegeta said holding Bulma in his arm. "You're coming to Jangler."

"Why do I have to go?" Jangler asked.

"Do you want to take care of that baka?" Vegeta asked. Jangler shook his head. "Then let's go."

Jangler followed at a distance, not really wanting to put up with Kakkarot and his stupid "you're my son!" shit.

They arrived in a few short minutes, they saw Goku fall to the ground as if finding out something that was hilarious ("Vegeta's your father?! Yes! Yes, I see the resemblance now!"). Vegeta scowled a bit at seeing the bakamono and his tacky outfit.

In a few minutes the boy had left, in a strange vehicle that glowed then disappeared. Vegeta scowled, he knew that Kakkarot had become a Super Sayain. Questions were asked and answered, and finally it came down to Kaliccilo revealed what the boy had said about the future.

"So we'll have to train for the next three years, train hard and rough," Goku said. "Gohan, you'll go with me to train. You need a good sparring partner and I think I'm just the man for it."

"Shut-up, you bakamono," Jangler said. "AND DON'T CALL ME GOHAN!"

"He's training with me, Kakkarot!" Vegeta roared.

"He should train with his father! HIS NATURAL FATHER!" Goku yelled. "And that's me! I should train him, I am more reliable and more powerful!"

"You dare to claim to be stronger than my father, the Prince of Sayains?!" Jangler yelled. "You've come down to lower than pond scum! Lower than a third class Sayain! You're not worthy to be called elite no matter how strong you are! To say you are stronger than the Prince of Sayains is damned treason!! I will not train with you even if you offered me the world and universe! Training with you is like training with a stump and talking to you is like talking to a wall, only a wall has a higher I.Q.! So fuck off and just accept the damned fact that I AM NOT YOUR SON!"

Jangler yelled at Goku and flew off. Goku was quite taken a back, but being the damned tenacious bastard he is, he flew off after Jangler, Vegeta following.

"GOHAN! You don't talk to me like that! I am your father! YOU accept the fact that you ARE my son! There's no more hiding, Gohan! The world can possibly come to an end in three years and you have the wits to keep living a lie! Gohan! Listen to me when I talk to you!" Goku yelled after him. Jangler stopped abruptly. He floated there in mid air a while, his fist clenched, his body shaking in anger. Blood started to flow from his tightly clenched fists. He turned around, his energy raising, almost as powerful as a Super Sayain while not even transforming.

"SHUT-UP!! SHUT-UP!! YOU TRY TO TAKE THE BEST OF ME! GO AWAY!" Jangler yelled and blasted Goku back with a powerful energy wave. Goku was blown all the way into a mesa. "SHUT-UP!! I'M TIRED OF YOUR DAMNED LIES! YOU LIVE THE LIE, TO THINK I AM YOUR SON!! I AM NOT!! GO AWAY!"

Jangler launched hundreds of energy blasts into the mesa where Goku was blasted into. His friends yelled his name and flew over to try to save him but Vegeta intercepted them.

"This is just between my son and Kakkarot! You stay out of it, you half brained weaklings!" Vegeta said deadly. Krillin shook with rage.

"How can you just stand there and not even care that someone is being killed?!" Krillin yelled. Vegeta laughed.

"Simple! I know it is my son doing the killing and not being killed," Vegeta said.

"Then let's see how you react when he dies!" Krillin shot a powerful Kamehameha attack aimed straight at Jangler. Tien followed with a tri-beam. But somehow they were deflected and not by Jangler's nor Vegeta's doing. In the air, floated Kaliccilo, his cape flapping in the wind.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tien yelled.

"You fools! Can't you see that so far, only Vegeta, Jangler and even Goku are our only true hope to defeat these androids?! They're super Sayains! They can deal with it all. If you want to try to kill one of our strongest then you're the ones in need of psychiatric help!" Kaliccilo scolded. Then a laugh filled the air it was Aurie.

"Ahahahaha! Simple-minded Namekian! And absentminded too! Hahahaha! Don't you remember? Jangler's immortal. Let them attack him, the longer he is down in injury the stronger he is alive and well after!" Aurie said. Aurie sighed. "Go ahead let the attack!"

Kaliccilo did so. Jangler wasn't even singed. Vegeta smirked, "Ahahahaha! My son isn't affected in the least by your weak attacks."

Finally, Jangler calmed down and he stopped attack Goku. He floated down near Vegeta, "Can we go now dad?"

"Yes," Vegeta said. He pulled Bulma into his arms and flew off with Jangler.

Goku was injured greatly and was in bed for two whole days from his injuries. When he awoke again, he knew he had to get his son to train with him, and he would. He had his plans.

~~End Chapter~~

Jester: Now to think of a plan!!

Jangler: O.o; you don't have the plans for Kakkarot?

Jester: Of course not! Duh! I'm improvising here…it's 12:38 Am, do you think I can think straight now? It's like having half a glass of Absinthe, no doubt….**high pitched voice** I'm the green fairy!…THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC!!

Jangler:-.-;

Jester: **Ewan McGregor like voice** It's quite long and I'd like for you to be comfortable, it's quite modern what I do, and it may feel a bit strange at first, but I think if you're open then you might enjoy it! **regular voice** lol! Ra, that was hilarious, the look Nicole had on her face lol!! I almost died laughing, seriously…I swallowed my gum and started choking but all was good in a few seconds…

Jangler:…You should see how enthusiastic she is about The Mummy Returns.

Jester: BRENDAN FRASER RULESS!!!!

Jangler: I'm ending this before she gets overly excited and breaks into the Air freshener cabinet….

jester 


	33. Nicknames, and Thoughts

**The Talented, Sad, Lonely, Depressed, Haunted, Troubled, Confused, Blood Thirsty, Helpless, Power Hungry, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain (Aka The Blood Thirsty, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain.)**

Jangler: Wow, we're actually updating!

Jester: I know it's a miracle!!!

Euan: Hi people, I'm Jester's voice of reason!

Jude: And I'm just a voice!

Jester: Sorry it took so frikkin'ly long to update. But hey, I'm just getting inspiration again okay? Now enjoy the show!

~~Begin Chapter~~

Beads of hot sweat poured down Jangler's face a frikkin' waterfall as he made his 60, 973rd push up at 350Gs. He was determined to make it, he was going to make it to 1,000,000 push ups. Even for a Sayain, that was a high number at 350G. In the gravity chamber next to his Vegeta trained at only 300 G. Jangler knew that if his father were to find that he was stronger, he'd grow jealous and probably disown, and Jangler didn't want to risk that so every time he sensed his father come by he'd lower the G to 300. 

Aurie laughed as she floated next him as a transparent figure, "Come on Jangler, you can certainly do better than that! If you're so damned set on making it to one million push ups by sundown you'll have to speed up. Surely you can do it in such easy settings as this, O Great Prince!"

"Shut-it, Aurie," Jangler panted as he pushed up. "I don't see you here in physical form training."

"Training in a Gravitational chamber isn't my thing," Aurie said. "And especially not at such an easy gravity level."

"What do you mean easy? 350 Gs would kill a normal human or any other being, only the strong Sayain like my father and me can stand it!" Jangler said as he carefully lowered himself and then put more strength into going back up.

"I trained once, on a huge planet about 500 times the size of Jupiter!" Aurie said as she disappeared and reappeared around the chamber. "the planet guardian had trained me there for around ten years. Believe me, I felt fat on that planet, I could barely move at first! But then, in a few months, I was used to it. By the end of my training, when I stepped onto a regular sized planet like Earth I felt like I was going to float off of the planet! Hmmm…" Aurie inspected the G monitor and suddenly came into physical form and she looked at the button that had the arrow pointing up. Aurie grinned evilly, "I wonder what would happen…if I did this!" Aurie pressed it several times and the Gs went up to 500. 

"Aaahhh!" Jangler collapsed onto the floor. "Turn….it……down!"

"Why? This way the training will be much more rigorous and strength testing!" Aurie said as she just hopped around a bit. "But not for me of course, it's not like it would matter anyway…I can't fight for this planet."

"aaah!!...my bones…I…feel…like I-I'mmm…be…ing…cru…shed…ahhh…tur…n…i…t…off!" Jangler pleaded. Aurie shook her head. "Come on, Jangler! Get up! You can do this! You father is already here anyway!"

"What??!" Jangler said in surprise. Aurie just nodded a few times. 

"I checked, he's training at 500G now, he was just trying to make it easy on you to keep you at 300G," Aurie said.

"He can stand this?" Jangler asked.

"Yes, and if you can't, then pssht, obviously you're not his son are you?" Aurie asked. Jangler growled at the insult. He started to power up, before he wasn't at the Super Sayain level, but now, he was pushing himself to it. He yelled at the powered up to Super Sayain and he slowly lifted himself off the ground. Now it felt like his fist time training at 350G at the regular level. Aurie tsked, "tsk, tsk, tsk, honestly Jangler, must you always resort to going blonde? I would suggest you try for the more, I dunno, regular level, not full out Super Sayain, don't you want to get strong?"

"Of course I do," Jangler said. "I was just giving myself a boost."

Aurie laughed at this and went back to her transparent, spirit like state, "You were just giving yourself a boost eh? Hahaha! That's a good one! Now get out of that Super Sayain state and just stand there! Don't sway, don't move, just stay perfectly still for an hour and don't fall."

"Are you mad? The moment I get out of Super Sayain while standing I'll be flattened!" Jangler roared. Aurie laughed again.

"No, the moment you move you'll fall and you'll be flattened, just stay still and concentrate, let your body adapt to the increase of gravity."

Jangler hesitantly dropped his Super state and went back to regular mode. It seemed as though the G had increased when he did, he almost fell but concentrated and he didn't. He closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate.

"Clear your mind, Jangler," Aurie said. "Clear your mind of everything pure and only concentrate on what you hate, let your anger hold you. Now you are coming to the dark side."

"What?!" Jangler said not even opening his eyes which was a pity because Aurie was practically dying of laughter on the floor. 

"Hahahahaha! Nothing, I just had a Star Wars moment!" she was laughing so hard even her transparent self was crying. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist! Hahahahaha!!"

"Whatever…" Jangler said. "Did you say Star Wars?"

"Yep," Aurie said still shaking uncontrollably with laughter.

"Those movies are ancient! Were you really around long enough for that?" Jangler asked. Aurie nodded.

"This isn't my first time to Earth you know. I came here around the year 1999 A.D. I saw the Star Wars films and then saw this movie, it's prequel called Star Wars Episode One, then three years after that was Star Wars Episode two and then three years after that was Episode three, my god did they suck! But, that guy who played the young Obi-Wan, whew he was hot. But he's dead now, no need to be looking into the past. All so long ago…" Aurie said. 

"Yeah, like what, a millennium. I thought you were only a couple of centuries old," Jangler said.

"In my time length I am," Aurie said. "You see where I come from, one millenniums here, is like four centuries there."

"Oh I see," Jangler said. Then he opened his eyes and realized that he was floating the whole time. "Whoa!" He fell over. "Ow, that made no sense!"

"What?" Aurie asked.

"How is it, that when we were talking, I seemed to have no concentration yet it was all working but when I went back it failed?" Jangler asked. Aurie laughed.

"That's the trick of it!" She said as she lowered the Gs. "You have to relax completely, and concentrate late. Sure, you still have to concentrate, but if you concentrate too hard you loose it, because you're trying too hard."

"I want to try again," Jangler said as he got up. Aurie shook her head.

"No, it won't work," Aurie said. 

"Why not?" Jangler asked.

"You said you want to try again, therefore it will not work because you want to, you'll be too pre-occupied in trying to concentrate…" Aurie said.  "That's enough of my training you for today. I suggest you don't tell your dad that you trained at 500G today, he may grow too worrisome for you health, keep it a complete secret."

For some reason and he didn't know why, Jangler agreed. He then walked out and into the Capsule Corporation building only to be greeted by the biggest baka the world had ever known.

"Gohan! How are you little man?" came the annoying voice of the one called Kakkarot. He limped up and offered Jangler a glass of water. "Want some water?"

Jangler eyed the glass, he had a feeling it was spiked, and his feelings were usually never wrong. He hit the glass out of Kakkarot's hand and glared at him, "Don't you dare call my Gohan, you third class baka. Show respect when addressing the son of the King of Sayains!"

"King? Since when am I a king?" Kakkarot asked. Jangler was amazed by Kakkarot's stupidity and stubbornness. Jangler knew that Kakkarot knew who Jangler was referring to. 

But he decided to clear it up anyway, "Not you, you stupid, sadistic, abusive fucking whore! I was meaning my father, Vegeta the _King of Sayains! He is king you know, now that he has killed Freezer. Now fuck off, I don't want to put up with your damned idiotic ness!"_

Jangler marched off down the hall to the kitchen where he hoped to find a meal fit for a Prince but only saw a long sandwich. Kakkarot limped in behind him.

"You can have if you want, I'm not going to eat it," Kakkarot said cheerily. Jangler just stuffed the sandwich into Kakkarot's mouth.

"You will eat it," Jangler said then he left. As he left, Kakkarot went into a drunken-like daze. He had spiked the water and the sandwich so he could attempt to 'brainwash' Jangler into becoming Gohan again. No Kakkarot fell back in a drunken stupor.

Jangler walked outside and out into the streets, deciding to walk off an unknown pressure building inside of him. This pressure, he didn't know where it came from, anger at nothing. He felt an enormous amount of anger in himself and he didn't know where to trace it to. 

Jangler was in the mood of lashing out at anyone who annoyed him. He could just kill someone at that moment, but if he did, Bulma would take away the gravity chambers. So he tried to suppress it all. He felt as if there was something inside of him that was just chained down but roaring and yelling to be let out. And there were two sides of him, one side was afraid of it, afraid that if it was let loose it would be powerful enough to destroy everyone and make him blind to the point where he may kill his own father. The other side was saying to let it go, feel the power that would be from it.

"Hey, psst, hey, you, kid," Jangler heard someone whisper to him from the alley. The sun was setting so it was kind of dark down the alley. Daunting to any normal kid, but not to him.

"What do you want?" Jangler spat. A large man came out holding some needles and leather straps.

"You wanna try some heroin?" he asked. Obviously he was high. Jangler looked at the needles, not exactly an inviting thing for a drug. 

"Why would I want to?" Jangler asked.

"Because, it's beautiful, it can give you a high like nothing else, so pleasurable," the man said. 

"Tell me more," Jangler said.

"Hehehe, for more, you'll have to try it," the man said. 

"Wait, doesn't that shit kill you?" Jangler said.

"So what? I've been taking it for five years and now look at me, I'm not dead," the man grinned lazily, his smoke filled breath stunk and his eyes looked like something from hell.

"No," Jangler said. 

"Your loss," the man said as he walked back into the alley.

Jangler looked back a bit, heroin may kill people, but he was immortal… 

"No, Jangler, don't even think of taking that shit, it may not kill you, but the after affects will drain away all of your strength where you'll feel your walking in 500G instead of just one," Aurie warned him. Jangler jumped.

"Don't just appear behind me, kami! Jeez," Jangler said. 

"Heroin or any drugs aren't good for Sayains, they rob them of all their strength," Aurie warned him. "Just ignore the man next time and don't give it a second thought."

"Alright," Jangler said as he continued walking.

"So why aren't you training like you should be right now?" Aurie asked as she walked along side Jangler.

"I don't feel like training, I've got too much to think about, it distracts me too much," Jangler said. "I don't like to think of anything except training when I am training."

"Well said," Aurie said. "I guess now you're sensing it…"

"What?"

"Nothing," Aurie said. "Just go back now; you have much more training to do…"

~~Three years later~~

They all landed outside of South City, all had trained up as much as they could get in for three years.

Jangler stood near Bulma who carried the young Trunks in her arms. He recalled the day Trunks was born; he had never seen his father so stressed out in his life. He was amazed. But when Trunks was born, Jangler was in awe. He could sense the power in the younger half breed, but he knew that Trunks had still much to do before he could unleash it. So, Jangler took it upon himself to protect the child from anything, and it steeled his resolve to fight these Androids. 

Thinking of Trunks made Jangler recall the wedding day of Bulma and Vegeta, it was a small and private wedding that, amazingly, didn't get out into the presses. Jangler was the best man and the ring bearer. Wasn't that interesting? Vegeta's son being the best man…it was strange that day, Jangler had actually felt something the resembled a bit of joy, a natural high. He felt so…happy and un-Sayain like. 

"Hey Bulma, cute kid!" Kakkarot said as he landed down near them. Kakkarot attempted to play with Trunks but Jangler quickly stopped him.

"Stay away from the kid, Oketsu, I don't want you spreading your stupidity to a Sayain at such a tender age," Jangler said as he pushed Kakkarot away. Kakkarot was stunned by what Jangler had just called him.

"Hey, Gohan, it's not your decision on who can be near Trunks!" Kakkarot protested. Jangler punched him in the face. "And who are you to say that I am impure blood?"

"This is 5, 673rd time that I've told you not to call me Gohan!" Jangler bellowed. Kakkarot rubbed his face, that punch really did hurt, a lot! "And I am, Jangler son of the King of Sayains, to decide that you are impure blood and an annoyance to the Sayain Race!"

"Jangler, it's okay if Goku wants to be near Trunks," Bulma said. She didn't bother to address the fact that Jangler called Kakkarot "Impure Blood".

"It may be fine with you, Onna, but it's not fine with me!" Vegeta said as he stepped from behind a boulder. "I don't want that low class near my sons!!"

"Oh, hush Vegeta, I don't think stupidity is contagious, if it was then you'd be stupefied as well as Jangler," Bulma said. "There wouldn't be life on this planet if it were contagious!"

"Hey! Is that an insult to me?" Kakkarot asked. Jangler hit him on the head.

"Yes it was, you bakamono!" Jangler said. Suddenly an  air car came in, it was being driven by Yajirobe. "What is_ he_ doing here?"

Yajirobe jumped out as he landed and parked the car. He tossed a bag of Senzu beans to Kakkarot, "Hey Goku, Korin told me to give these to you. Said they may come in handy."

"Hey, Yajirobe," Kakkarot said, "Thanks for delievering them! Aren't you going to stay and help us fight the androids?"

"Are you kidding?" Yajirobe scoffed. "I wouldn't stay if my life depended on it! And right now, my life depends on getting out of here! Check you later, if you live!"

Yajirobe jumped back in his air car and started it up and took off. Jangler scoffed, "coward…"

"Most humans are, Jangler," Vegeta said. "Unfortunately we're surrounded by them."

Vegeta shot a glance at Kakkarot. Just then an explosion tore their attention to the sky, where they saw a ball of flame and falling debris of Yajirobe's air car. 

"Yajirobe!" Kakkarot and Krillin yelled. Everyone saw the two small figures shoot back down to the ground. 

"Whoa!" Kakkarot exclaimed. "I didn't even sense them!"

"No shit," Jangler said. "Their androids you, dolt, of course you can't sense them! And you'll barely be able to hear them as well! They have no life force so they can't be sensed, I would've thought that even a baka like you would've figured that out, but I guess that's overestimating you I.Q."

"Gohan," Kakkarot barked. "Don't talk to me like that! Now go see if Yajirobe is alright!"

"You go see for yourself, you stupid idiot," Jangler said now floating over to the city. "Yajirobe isn't my concern, if you're so worried about him, you go see for yourself. You don't tell a Prince what to do you third class oketsu!"

"Gohan!" Kakkarot barked again.

"If you keep barking like that, you might turn into a dog, then I could eat you…" Jangler said. "Keep barking, just don't say 'Gohan' while you bark."

Now Jangler had gone into the city. Vegeta turned to Bulma when no one was looking and gave her a quick kiss, and then said, "Get in your air-car and leave that way, so you won't be attacked."

"Okay," Bulma said strapping Trunks in then got in the car herself and left. Vegeta waited a moment to make sure no one went after her. Then he followed his son, Jangler, into the city. Luckily, no one but he, Trunks and Bulma knew of that little "touching" moment between them as brief as it was.

"Krillin, go check on Yajirobe!" Kakkarot said. "The rest of you, split up and look for the androids!"

"Right!" They all said and went about their tasks.

Jangler casually walked the streets of the city, getting many stares for his rather, "barbaric" appearance. Of Course, he really didn't care, the blood stained face, the many scars, the Sayain uniform and tail, he was used to the stares now. Jangler had Kegaretate, Bloodstained hands as well, always a reminder of everyone he killed. He didn't harbor any guilt, just motivation; Jangler had given himself the nick name, Sakki Jangler, Blood Thirsty Jangler. 

"Sakki comes about the town, ready to kill without a frown," Jangler chanted to himself. "See, Kill, Destroy…"

Jangler bumped into a an old, strangely dressed man with a long top hat and a short fat white man with weird eyes. Both were out-of-this-world dressed, Jangler looked them up and down and noticed the "RR" symbol that was on a red-ribbon like insignia on their hats.

"Watch where you're going you stupid androids," Jangler said. He punched them both and raised his power level to warn his father that he had found them. How did he know it was them? He couldn't sense their life force that's how, in a sea of life force in the city, these two emitted none.

Vegeta hurried over in Super Sayain form. He landed next to Jangler and soon all the other bakamonos came flying their way. 

The old-looking android noticed Kakkarot and pointed to him, "You are Goku?"

"Yeah, so?" Kakkarot said in that annoying "I know I'm better than you" voice he used in such a cheeky manner with so many of his enemies. 

"I want to fight you," the android said.

"I doubt you'll have much time to fight," Tien said. "Goku is the strongest man on this planet!"

"Liar," Jangler said. He pointed to Vegeta, "My father, King of Sayains, Vegeta is the strongest on this planet!" Jangler turned back to the androids. "You'll want to fight my father if you want a real challenge. But I'm afraid you won't even see us coming!"

Just then Vegeta blasted away the fat one's body and crushed his head. The old android backed up with wide eyes, obviously shocked by this sudden outburst of power. 

"Impossible!" he said. "Android Nineteen is one of the strongest! Heh, you may have finished him off easily, but I have two others that'll wipe you out in a sinch!"

"Oh really?" Vegeta asked. "Well then, lead the way, I would love to meet these others."

"As brief as it may be," Jangler laughed. As he and Vegeta followed the old Android into the air; leaving the city in tact but ignoring the yells and pleas of Goku for them not to fall for the androids trap.

~~End Chapter~~

Wow, this took sooo long to get up! I'm soooo sorry! I probably lost half of my reviewers by now, but hey, I've been busy. I got inspiration to write Moulin Rouge fanfiction and when inspiration strikes, you just have to write! So much of Truth, Beauty, Freedom and Love have been filling my head, inspiration everywhere, BOHEMIAN ALL THE WAY!! Haha! No, seriously, but Moulin Rouge inspired me. I've never seen Moulin Rouge until this past June of 2003, and I just got inspired! 

But don't worry, I still have violent tendencies and those violent tendencies are put into this story making this! I just put some lame excuse of a "plot" into it to make it a bit more "interesting" though I fear I am failing. Anyway, those violent tendencies have turned towards some drug use writings. Notice the man dealing heroine, well, after watching Trainspotting, I've made some stories about Drug addicts. Sayainspotting being the first, though I think I'll blow that off.  No, I don't take drugs myself, notice how Aurie differed Jangler from using drugs? Well that happened to me, I was tempted but ultimately I just said "no.."

Also, Jangler,  in this story, anyway, is mostly based on my feelings of hate, anger, blood thirst, and unkindness. His problems with his biological father are taken (not specifically or literally) from the problems I have with my father. Vegeta is Jangler's ideal dad, and my ideal dad is someone not addicted to Golf. Lucky Jangler, he actually gets someone who he can call Dad that fits his ideals….

Jester


	34. Thirty Four

The Talented, Sad, Lonely, Depressed, Haunted, Troubled, Confused, Blood Thirsty, Helpless, Power Hungry, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain (Aka The Blood Thirsty, Angry, Dangerous Little Sayain.)  
  
Jester: whoa, I'm updating  
  
Jangler: I will talk to you now  
  
Jester: Shut it...just because my inspiration was gone and AFI took it's place doesn't mean you can shoot me.  
  
Jangler: Who say anything about shooting?  
  
Jester: I can read your mind.  
  
Janger: holy fuck you suck  
  
Jester: Fuck off...  
  
Jangler: here's the story people...  
  
~~Begin Chapter~~  
  
The android landed near a cave turning to Vegeta, it scowled then smirked. "You obiviously don't realize the power I hold in my android body. Looks are decieving, I may look old but I'm more powerful than you can imagine."  
  
"Oh really?" Vegeta snickered. "Well, you must be my clone, because I can only imagine my power to extend beyond anyone else's reach."  
  
"You speak big, but let's see how well you fight."  
  
"Bring it."  
  
The Android launched at Vegeta, fist first, quickly rolling to the right to strike from the side instead, though Vegeta saw this coming and quickly moved and punched from the underside, sending the Android flying into the air. Vegeta quickly followed it, sending an onslaught of punches and kicks that loosened a few screws in the Android.  
  
Vegeta pulled back finally after a while, quite confident, he said, "You see? My power clearly over shadows yours, you weakling. You disgust me."  
  
The Android lifted itself from the ground, looking like shit, he looked around. He looked up at Vegeta with crazed Android eyes, he yelled "You haven't begun to see the power I hold!"  
  
He launched into the vegetation of the island, thick bushes near impossible to see through.  
  
"Oh, whoa!" Vegeta said sarcastically. "The great power of Chicken!"  
  
"You scared him shitless, father," Jangler said floating nearby.  
  
"Certainly I have," Vegeta said. "You take that end, we'll blast him out!"  
  
"What fun!" Jangler launched to the other end of the island and waited for his father's first blast before beginning to send a few of his own.  
  
"Come out you coward and face us like a real fighter!" Vegeta yelled. "Come out! Come out!"  
  
"Yargh, get out here you faceless, spineless, hopeless moronic fuck-face!" Jangler yelled. He launched a huge blast in the middle of the island that send boulders the size of a small building away into the air. Jangler searched every one to see if the Android hid.  
  
When the dust and debris settled down, they saw the Android get up, its hat knocked off reveling the human brain in the android. His arm was gone now as well, and his hair singed. He looked up at the two angrily, "Fine, but you pushed me to this! I'll show you real power!"  
  
The Android launched into the air and flew off to another place. Jangler and Vegeta were on its tail as they followed closely. The Android stopped at a cave and ran inside closing the doors behind him. Jangler and Vegeta landed lightly looking at the door. They waited.  
  
"Coward, we should just blast those doors open!" Jangler yelled. "Let's blast him out like we did at the island!"  
  
"That would be fun, but I want to see whatever power he was talking about," Vegeta said.  
  
"Hmm...what a bore, that we have to wait."  
  
"Hey! What's up!" the sound of Trunks resonated as the Future Trunks flew up. Jangler glared at him.  
  
"What do you want?" Jangler asked.  
  
"Well, I'm here to help fight the androids. So many people have died in my timeline already. I had to help you guys," Trunks said.  
  
"You want to help us? Keep Kakarrot away from us," Vegeta said looking up at the sky, already sincing Kakkarot's approaching force.  
  
"I hate him," Jangler muttered.  
  
"How could you hate him though? The Gohan in my time loved him, always said how great of a guy he was," Trunks said. "Why aren't you like that here?"  
  
"Because I'm not Gohan," Jangler said. "I'm Jangler, and Vegeta is my father, and I do say how grand my father is," Jangler said his tail twitching in aggrivation. He walked off ignoring Trunks to be on his own for a while, to wait for the android to appear again.  
  
Jangler could feel his patience thinning quickly after an hour and no sign of the android. Kakkarot had arrive only minutes after Trunks, talking to Vegeta about patience and "proper times to attack". Jangler hated hearing the man's voice, no, he didn't even deserve the title of man, just a thing, a worthless piece of crap that Jangler loathed more than anything.   
  
"And it doesn't matter who will miss us because we now in dyyyyiinng daaaays," Jangler heard singing, not bad either, but he didn't want to hear it. He knew who it beloned to.  
  
"Will you shut up, Aurie?" Jangler asked. "I don't want to hear anything but silence."  
  
"How can you hear silence, though?" Aurie asked as she appeared near Jangler, floating casually. "Silence is deafening yet no one can hear it..."  
  
"That makes no sense, shut up," Jangler said.  
  
"Fine I won't tell you the other way to get to the android," Aurie said disappearing. Jangler jerked around to grab her.  
  
"HEY!" he yelled, but she was gone. "Argh, I know what you want me to do, I'm not going to do it!"  
  
"Then I won't say anything," Aurie's voice resonated, though only Jangler could hear. "If you just say it, then I won't say anything about you saying it to anyone else. Say it!"  
  
"no."  
  
"say it."  
  
"no."  
  
"say iit!"  
  
"FINE!" Jangler looked around quickly then whispered something.  
  
"I can't hear you."  
  
"yes you can, you liar!"  
  
"No I can't. Say it louder."  
  
"Grr...I'm sorry," Jangler said a bit louder.  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"Sorry to have told you to shut up," Jangler said. Jangler couldn't believe he was being controlled by some ancient girl, not of Sayain blood at that! This was a disgrace and it disgusted him.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you where. Just go around the other side, there's a weak wall over there, blast it and you'll be in the basement, trust me, destroy the basement. Everything in it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it," Aurie said.  
  
"Whatever," Jangler flew off to the other side of the mountain, gathering his energy he blasted a hole into the side and destroyed everything in the basement as he was told by Aurie.   
  
~~  
  
"What was that?" the Android looked at the smoke coming from the elevator. "What's going on?!"  
  
"Seems we have company, eighteen," a cool, calm male voice said.   
  
"Hm, so it seems," replied a female voice with just the same calmness, only with a hint of annoyance.  
  
"Go see what's going on," the Android said.  
  
"Dr. Gero, we maybe android, but we're not slaves," Eighteen said. "Isn't that right Seventeen?"  
  
"Ever so," Seventeen said. "I have no interest in being under someone else's command."  
  
"I made you, you have to listen to me!" the Android, Dr. Gero yelled.  
  
"Teenagers, they're so rebellious aren't they?" The recognizable cocky voice of Vegeta was hear. He was seen at the doorway, which was opened by Jangler while the three were fighting.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Dr. Gero yelled again, he seemed to have a lot of anger management problems.  
  
"My son decided to play the nice host and let us, something you just don't do," Vegeta said. He raised his finger and flicked it back and forth and tsked like he was talking to a child. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, you should learn some manners."  
  
"You learn some manners and wait until I actually let you in!"  
  
"Will you shut up?"  
  
"It's my home!"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" BOOM Jangler had launched an energy ball into Dr. Gero's stomach and blew him up. His head rolled on the floor.  
  
"That was rude!" the head yelled. Seventeen seemed surprised, but got over it quickly and stepped on Dr. Gero's head, crushing it quickly, making sure nothing was left.  
  
"Well, what a way to make an introduction," Seventeen smirked. "You seem to be quite powerful, obviously more than the average man, but I doubt you would be that much more powerful."  
  
"My power goes beyond yours," Vegeta said.  
  
"Vegeta, back down, we don't know how strong these guys really are," kakkarot came into the room. Jangler turned and glared at him.  
  
"You shut up, Kakkarot, this isn't your fight, just stay out of it!" with that Jangler blasted Kakkarot out of the cave, doing some damage to him, but he was still okay, having the chance to at least gaurd himself. "Bastard."  
  
"So it seems you do have a lot of power," Eighteen said. "A fight would be a lot of fun."  
  
"Yes, and a perfect exercise after being dormant for so many years," Seventeen agreed. He twisted his hands and neck, preparing for a fight. "Let's have a nice place to battle, on more open grounds."  
  
"That would be excellent," Vegeta said. "I know just where to go."  
  
"Show the way," Seventeen said, smirking.  
  
"Let's go."   
  
Jangler stayed behind as the two androids and vegeta left. He looked around the place, seeing another case where another android was at, he walked up to it and looked inside. It was a large android with a green bulky suit and orange spikey mohawk. Jangler read it's name, Sixteen.  
  
"Android Sixteen, what a name," Jangler laughed. "This one looks powerful."  
  
Jangler took a look at the blue prints.  
  
"It was made to be powerful," Jangler saw some blue prints of Seventeen and compared the two. "Yes, far more powerful. This may prove to be a more worthy fight than the other. It can sense life forms as well. What a machine...and designed to kill Kakkarot, well, I'll have to make sure to beat him to it. Killing Kakkarot is my job."  
  
"What are you doing?" Aurie's voice cut through Jangler's thoughts.  
  
"Just looking," Jangler said.  
  
"Destroy this place, Jangler, all of it, leave nothing left, destroy that machine as well."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not your slave, Aurie, and I don't listen to you. I will do as I please, I'm the son of the King of Sayains, I rule this place under my father. I don't care what your history is in comparison to mine. I do what I want to do, whether you were sent to help me or not!" Jangler slammed his fist into the case and tore off the door. He pressed a few buttons and Android Sixteen woke up.  
  
"Where am I?" he question in a voice semi-robotic, but at the same time deep and soothing.  
  
"You're in a cave out in the middle of nowhere," Jangler responded. "Go outside and wait for me."  
  
Sixteen looked down at Jangler, and Jangler looked up at Sixteen and trembled slightly. There was something about Sixteen's eyes that made him seem so...real. They had a bit of life to him, while Seventeen and Eighteen were blank. Sixteen did as he was told. Jangler turned to Aurie.  
  
"I'll destroy this place, alright, but only because I want to, and then I'm going to destroy Seventeen and Eighteen if my Father hasn't done so already. It's all because I want to, not because you told me to," Jangler said. "You have no control over me! None!"  
  
Jangler powered up, yelling as energy surrounded him, his power rises and everything around him being blown up. Five minutes later there was nothing where the lab once was be a mesa. Jangler looked over at Sixteen.  
  
"We have a battle to go to, you'll be sure to fight in it," Jangler said. "Follow me."  
  
Sixteen nodded and followed as Jangler flew off to the battle field where his Father waited with the Androids.   
  
Upon arrival, Vegeta started fighting Seventeen. It was a close match, Vegeta putting little effort, and Seventeen putting in little effort. Vegeta took it to the next level as he powered up, Seventeen still fought with some ease. Finally Vegeta powered up as far as he could and blasted Seventeen away.   
  
"C'mon, get up," Vegeta yelled. Seveteen got up, glaring at Vegeta he dusted himself off. Vegeta growled at the ease of which Seventeen dusted himself, seeming to think himself better than the Kind of Sayains, the rude little fuck. Vegeta yelled at him, "Surely you can fight more than that!"  
  
"Surely you can too," Seventeen said. "Is that all you got?"  
  
"Huh? Grr, you rude little shit! I'll show you power," Vegeta yelled and powered up more. "I'm going to crush you and throw you into the wind!"  
  
Seventeen launched at Vegeta and landed a punch in his face. Vegeta was thrown back into a mountain, making many boulders fall. Seventeen flew over and hovered above the dust and debris.  
  
"Come on," he said. "Can't you do better?"  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes, he could feel the stalagmite through his abdomen and felt the cold blood leave quickly.  
  
Jangler flew over, "Dad! Dad! Where are you?"  
  
"He's probably hiding like the coward he is," Seventeen said. Jangler glared up at Seventeen.  
  
"You don't dare speak of the King of Sayains that way! Bastard, you keep your damn mouth shut!" Jangler yelled.  
  
"My, you're a cheeky one aren't you?"  
  
"Shut up, I said!" Jangler said. His tail was flicking around wildly in anticipation to see his dad rise from the dust to completely destroy Seventeen. But after a few minutes, the dust cleared and Jangler only saw Vegeta there, blooded with a Stalagmite giving him a near stomach piercing. "DAD!"  
  
He ran over to his father and lifted him off the rock. "Careful," Vegeta hissed painfully.   
  
"sorry," Jangler apologized and laid Vegeta flat on the ground. "Dad, come on, this isn't much, just a rather large hole that I can stick my hand through in your stomach!"  
  
"Heh," Vegeta coughed up some blood.   
  
"Dad, it's not your time to die," Jangler said. "It's not your time to die because I say it isn't! Those beans, those senzu beans. I'll get you one!"  
  
Jangler was about leave when Seventeen and Eighteen blocked his way. Seventeen pushed Jangler back. "Not so fast, kid, you wanted to fight, and you'll fight."  
  
~~End Chapter~~  
  
That didn't end out how I thought it would. Wow. Okay, sorry it took so damn long. But my anger's found another outlet. Well, I've been gettin' quite angry lately, so I may update again by School's end. *sigh* AFI rocks...  
  
Okay, in the future you may find some AFI songs in it. I put in some, Aurie was singing "Reiver's Music" by AFI (from the 336 Vinyl, released 2002.)  
  
Alright, sorry for the LOOONG wait.  
  
~Jester 


End file.
